Untapped Power
by QuietFlight
Summary: Post OOTP. Nightmares plague Harry after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius barely escaped with his life thanks to Harry and an unexplained power that is starting to emerge. What will life be like living with the marauders?
1. Marauder's Courage

Untapped Power

Disclaimer: JK's world I'm only playing in it.

Chapter 1: Marauders Courage

Another quiet night on Privet Drive. Not a soul would dare disturb the sanctity of this fine street save one young man. This young man was most unique indeed. Hero to some, crazy to others, and enemy to the most powerful dark wizard to walk this earth in hundreds of years. However this cloudless night while every other inhabitant of privet drive was sleeping soundly in their bed this young man in the smallest bedroom of number four was in the throws of a vivid nightmare.

"_Shit" Harry thought as his back leaned against the cool brick wall. Another curse slammed into the wall next to him as he turned to face Neville who was sporting a bloody nose._

"_What do we do now Harry?" Neville asked_

"_We've got to find the others and get out of here" Harry replied_

"_Harry Potter. Hand over the prophecy and your little followers won't get hurt." Came a drawling voice from the doorway._

_Harry turned and took a glance over the wall. He could see Ginny and Luna in front of three or four death eaters. Both held at wand point. Ginny was on the ground holding her ankle while Luna was on her feet with blood dripping down her cheek._

_Things can't get any worse. Harry thought to himself_

_Harry knew that his friends were safe as long as the death eaters thought the prophecy was still intact. As he weighed the thought of surrender an idea came to him. He could take out the wall on the opposite side of the corridor in hopes of getting into a better position._

"_Neville lets blast a hole in this wall" Harry motioned to the wall opposite them._

"_Are you sure this will work?" Neville replied. Always unsure of himself._

"_It's the only idea I've got Nev." Harry said._

"_Ok. On three then?"_

"_Sure"_

"_One, Two, Three!" _

"_Reducto" they shouted in unison_

_Two blinding red jets of light erupted from their wand tips colliding with the wall opposite them blasting smoke and drywall debris everywhere but leaving a great hole leading to another corridor on the other side._

"_Lets go." Harry said. As both the boys got up from there crouched position and ran for it they could hear more curses bouncing from the wall they had just left as well as footsteps trying to catch them before they could escape._

_As Harry and Neville ran down the corridor they passed door after door until they finally reached the end. Before them was a great polished oak door with brass handles._

_Neville tried to open it "its locked" he supplied._

_Just then a deep purple curse slammed into the giant door. Harry turned around only to see Lucius Malfoy and Belatrix Lestrange advancing on them using Ginny and Luna as shields._

"_Neville ill hold them off you get this door open" Harry yelled._

_Harry turned around the death eaters still advancing on them when he locked eyes with Ginny. He stared into them for a split second but that was all that he needed to see the pain and fear these death eaters were causing her._

_Anger welled up in Harry's gut as he leveled his wand at the offending death eaters._

"_Protego!" He screamed and a translucent golden shield sprung from the end of his wand._

_This stopped the death eaters in their tracks._

"_Nev I suggest you get a move on!" Harry yelled as the first volley of spells impacted against his shield._

"_None of my spells are doing anything Harry!" Neville shot back._

_Harry took a moment to glance back and see that Nevilles efforts were futile. He turned back to the death eaters who resumed their methodical forward movement. They didn't have much time left._

_Just as Neville had turned to face Harry and the death eaters and huge crack appeared in the shield. Time was getting short. Things were looking desperate._

_Just as another crack appeared in Harry's shield he felt more then heard a small crack in the back of his mind. Almost like a window spider webbing. All of the sudden a strange feeling surged through his arms still clutching his wand for dear life. He had never felt anything like it before, almost as if some unknown power was just itching to escape from his fingertips. He took one hand off of his wand and aimed it palm open at the giant oak door. _

"_Reducto" he said simply. Letting the power flow through his hand impact the door obliterating it._

_All the while Neville stared at him slack jawed._

"_Harry?" Neville asked as Harry stared at his open hand in awe._

"_Run!" Harry yelled as his shield finally shattered under the strain. And the two boys were off through the splintered remains of the great oak door. _

_They found themselves in a giant circular room with two levels and a great veiled archway on top of a dais in the center and a plain looking door opposite the side they came in. They took cover behind the steps of the dais._

_Harry took a chance and lifted his head over the top of the platform to evaluate their position._

_Just when the death eaters were crossing the threshold of the door they had blasted the door opposite them was blasted off the hinges. The death eaters paused. Harry and Neville leveled their wands. As the dust and smoke cleared Harry could barely make out the face of the second most wanted man in the wizarding world. Sirius Black._

_Almost immediately Sirius was through the door. Harry could make out the forms of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and his own head of house Professor McGonnagal as they surged through the door engaging the death eaters who had been joined by the others._

_Relief swept over Harry like a blanket as he immediately stood and joined the battle that had just started raging. He saw Malfoy throw Ginny to the ground like she was nothing this served only to enrage Harry once again. _

"_Accio Ginny. Accio Luna." Harry screamed aiming his wand in their direction. When both of the girls were lifted from the ground and soared over to him. Luna ran behind the stairs for cover while Harry had to drag Ginny to safety._

"_Neville you take care of them. I'm going to help." Harry said as he turned to run back into the fray._

_He proceeded to interrupt the duel between McGonagall and Dolohov first by using a quick body bind spell. The Professor shot him a quick smile and moved to help Tonks deal with Lucius Malfoy._

_Harry paused momentarily to survey the battle ahead of him. He saw Malfoy hit by a stunner sent by Tonks. Kingsley dueling with Crabbe and Nott at the same time until Tonks came to his assistance. But what caught his eye was his godfathers duel with Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Come on dear cousin, I know Voldemort has trained you better then this." Sirius taunted._

"_You dare speak his name!" At this bellatrix's fury was evident. She sent a barrage of spells at Sirius who deflected them almost lazily._

"_It is only a name my sad excuse for a cousin." Sirius said with a smirk of defiance as one of his bludgeoning hex's slipped past bellatrix's shield._

_Sirius never saw it coming. As Bellatrix stumbled backward she let loose one of her own hexes which wiped the smirk right off Sirius's face. The hex impacted dead center on his chest sending him flying through the air right toward the Veil. Time stood still. Harry glanced at Remus who was standing over a dead crabbe sr.'s body. His face stark white. Fear Evident in his eyes. All of the sudden Harry knew Sirius Couldn't reach that veil. _

"_Accio Sirius!" _

_All eyes were on Harry. Bellatrix was staring fury and hate etched in every line on her face. He stared down at the motionless body of his godfather. Godfather and son locked eyes until Sirius could keep his open no longer. The cracking in the back of his mind was happening again. The anger of never knowing his parents. His Godfather being lost to him again after 12 years in Azkaban. Watching Sirius's eyes close was just replaying over and over in his head. Finally the Glass in the back of his mind shattered. And the power that he felt earlier engulfed his entire body. Every nerve was on fire. Every pore was tingling. Harry had never felt so alive. He turned to look at bellatrix who took a step back at the look on Harry's face. Staring deep into her were not the emerald eyes of the young Harry Potter but black eyes dancing with emerald flames. The eyes of death._

_Harry raised his hand to bellatrix open palm just like the door._

"_Reducto" he said almost lazily._

_An enormous jet of red light exploded from his palm and shot toward the death eater who already had her wand up erecting a shield. But it was not enough. Not even close._

_Harry's spell tore through it like it wasn't even there. Like a rock through a napkin. And impacted bellatrix's wand tip destroying it. But the explosion didn't stop with the wand. The jet of like took the whole arm and shoulder with it as well leaving only a hint of red mist in the air._

_The force of the spell spun Lestrange around slamming her to the floor. And then she disappeared into thin air._

_All eyes were on Harry Potter. His hand still raised at where bellatrix was once standing. Nobody could moved. They were all stunned into silence. That is until the most powerful wizard in the world walked through the remains of the door. _

_Harry turned his head. Willing himself to stay conscious just a bit longer. His black and emerald eyes locked with the headmasters. Harry could see sadness, guilt, and something he could not place, but it looked almost like triumph. There was no twinkle._

_Finally after about 10 seconds of staring Harry's legs buckled and the world was black._

Suddenly the youngest inhabitant of number four awoke with a start. Head burning from another nightmare. The same nightmare that had plagued him since that terrible night at the department of mysteries.

Knowing that there was no sleep to be had this night Harry reached under his pillow and grasped the one thing that meant more to him then all the gold in his vault at gringotts. The two way mirror that Sirius had given him.

"Sirius." He said clearly.

Within seconds a scruffy face appeared in the mirror with a smile on his face.


	2. Home at Last

Untapped Power

Chapter 2

Home at Last

Disclaimer: JK's not mine

Note:This is NOT a Dumbledore bashing story.

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

"Sirius." He said clearly.

Within seconds a scruffy face appeared in the mirror with a smile on his face.

"Pup it's two in the morning. I've cursed people for less than this." Said his godfather groggily.

"Sorry." Harry replied. "Another bloody nightmare."

"Same one?" Sirius asked.

"Yea."

"Well pup you're just going to have to relax until morning. Ill be by around nine to take you to gringotts and the ministry." Sirius said with a sad look.

"Sirius why are we going to gringotts tomorrow? Why not just straight to the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Without your parents will I doubt that we will be able to override Dumbledore's decision on where to place you." Sirius Replied. "Your parents specifically stated that you were to have nothing to do with your muggle relatives if anything were to happen to them."

"Then why was I stuck here in the first place?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry you must understand that Dumbledore is the most influential wizard in the country, possibly the world. During the first war his word was law at Hogwarts and the ministry." Sirius stated.

"Is Dumbledore going to try and stop us?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he would if he knew." Sirius said. "That is why we must conclude our dealings in Gringotts very quickly and get to the ministry without alerting any of Dumbledore's contacts on the way."

"Sirius?"

"Yes pup?"

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do after 13 years apart pup. Now try and get some rest we've got a big day tomorrow." Sirius said

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Night pup."

Harry placed his mirror back under the pillow deep in thought. In a matter of hours he would never have to hear another Dursley insult, or cook another Dursley meal, or do anymore Dursley chores. No. In a few short hours he would be living with a father. At least a man that he considered a father in all but birth.

Strange that only two weeks earlier Sirius Black had been the most wanted man in the country. Now after Dumbledore, Harry, and Snape (forced on Dumbledore's orders) submitted pensieve memories as well as testimony under veritaserum Sirius was a free man. The sad part was when Sirius had discovered all of the copies of James and Lily's will had been taken save the original document at gringotts. Only the executor could remove that.

Harry could feel his eyelids getting heavy thinking of everything that was going on in his life at the moment. The elation of moving in with Sirius coupled with the thoughts of Dumbledore's actions were just too much and Harry finally dozed off.

Harry woke to the sound of pounding on his door. Aunt Petunia was yelling but Harry had learned to tune it out. He glanced at the alarm cock on his bedside table it read eight thirty five, he could only smile as he thought of what this day would bring. He got out of bed and dressed in some blue jeans and an oversized gray t-shirt and opened his bedroom door. His aunt had already stared screaming about how he was a lazy good for nothing whelp or something of the sort when Harry walked right past her as if she were invisible.

He came down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Vernon reading the paper with his morning coffee and Dudley stuffing his face full of cereal. Harry helped himself to a bagel and cream cheese completely oblivious to anything going on around him. His aunt came down about ten minutes later and sat next to Vernon. She fixed Harry with an angry look that didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Boy." she said. "Today you will weed the garden, wash your uncle's new company car, and clean out the attic."

Harry continued to stare into space not listening to anything she said.

"You can start by cooking breakfast freeloader" she spat. "Bacon, eggs, and hot cakes."

At this Harry looked up. "I think its time you learn to do your own chores."

Petunia was stunned into silence. Vernon had set his paper down and was giving Harry a malevolent look. Dudley was just plain shocked at Harry's cheek.

"As a matter of fact" Harry continued. "I do believe that I'm finished doing your chores for you. Maybe if you put little Dudders here to work he won't develop a fourth chin."

Gone were the days where Harry took the abuse lying down. Now it was his turn to let them know exactly how he felt seeing as he would never have another chance.

"Maybe if you didn't pamper them so much Dudley wouldn't resemble a baby whale and Vernon wouldn't have had another heart attack over the holidays." Harry said turning to Petunia.

When the words left his mouth Harry couldn't help but think "whoops". Dudley and Vernon were both on their feet advancing toward him.

"Look I don't want to hurt either of you" said Harry as he removed his wand from his back pocket. This seemed to stop Dudley in his tracks.

"You can't use that thing outside of that freak school boy." Vernon said eyeing the wand with malice, still advancing.

Harry weighed his options. He was trapped in the kitchen with only one way out. A whale and an elephant both blocking the door. If he ran at them maybe he could go straight through them without getting caught. Or he could blast them into oblivion, but that would result in ministry involvement.

Deciding quickly he ran straight into the small gap between the two obese men and immediately regretting the decision.

Before Harry knew what was happening he was being held arms behind his back by Dudley, while Vernon was looking at Harry with an evil grin on his face.

"Talk to us that way will you freak?" Vernon said scathingly. "Guess its time for another lesson."

Vernon reared his fat arm back and gave Harry a powerful jab to the gut immediately knocking the wind out of Harry's lungs. Harry tried to yell but there was no voice to be found.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Vernon turned to his front door wondering who would be calling at this hour.

"Not a word boy. Not even a sound. Or ill do what I should have done the moment you were left on our doorstep." Vernon said as he drew his hand across his throat. He then motioned to Petunia to go an answer the door.

Harry finally regaining his breath heard the door crack open. Some muffled conversation was exchanged and then:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT HERE." Sirius's voice rang through the whole house making Vernon and Dudley flinch.

Harry then heard the door slam open against the stop and Petunia's frantic voice screaming about an intruder.

"SIRIUS IN HERE." Harry yelled out, earning him another jab from Vernon.

Almost instantly Sirius was standing in the kitchen doorway looking from Dudley who was holding Harry to Vernon and back again. He stood there for seconds taking in the situation until finally his face contorted with rage. He ran straight at Vernon lifted his hands driving his head into the countertops behind sending him crashing to the floor in a great heap. His gaze shifted to Dudley who had let go of Harry and was pacing backwards. Harry turned around quickly and with a power even he didn't know he had threw a vicious right cross into Dudley's jaw collapsing him to the floor out cold.

Sirius and Harry turned to each other and in one motion engulfed each other in a hug.

"You ok pup?" Sirius asked as they broke apart.

"As good as can be expected." Harry replied.

"What the hell happened pup?"

"They wanted me to slave for them as usual. I let them know what they could do with their chores." Harry replied.

"And they decided to beat you?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Apparently I needed a lesson in manners." Harry said.

"Ok. Well what do you propose we do with these two." Sirius motioned to the two great unconscious forms on the floor.

"It's not worth it Sirius. Let's just go." Harry replied.

"Alright pup. Let's go get your things." Sirius said.

They went back up the stairs into Harry's bedroom. Sirius looked around for a bit eyeing the padlock and flap built into his door with disgust. Harry walked to the center of the room and lifted the loose floorboard to reveal all of his possessions. With a flick of his wand Sirius had everything packed neatly. Harry walked to the window and opened Hedwig's cage whispered some quick instructions to meet at Sirius's place. As Hedwig soared out the open window Harry turned to Sirius.

"Ready?"

"Sure pup."

And off they went down the stairs and out the front door. As they walked down the path to the street Sirius was eyeing Vernon's new company car with a smile and casually leveled his wand whispering a blasting curse, which ripped through the shiny paint destroying everything inside leaving parts and leather all over the drive. Harry could only smile as they left the boundary of the anti-apparition ward and privet drive forever.

Sirius side-along apparated Harry into knockturn alley so they would not be seen by anyone from the order when Harry had a thought.

"Sirius wont the order know you took me? They have a guard watching the house at all times." Harry asked.

"Yea I took care of that before I knocked on the door. I Floo'd to Figg's place and asked her who was on guard duty today then I modified her memory. Found Fletcher passed out under an invisibility cloak behind the hedge across the street and stunned him. The order shouldn't change the guard until around eight tonight and we will be all finished by then." Sirius replied with a smile.

They had walked down Knockturn alley for a while when Harry finally saw the bright sunlight of Diagon alley. Sirius stopped them before they went out and applied a few glamour charms to Harry making his hair longer and brown as well as making him a few inches taller. After Harry was nearly unrecognizable they ventured out into the bright alley towards Gringotts.

They walked up the marble stairs of the beautiful white building to the giant brass doors Harry eyed the plaque warning thieves and thought back to first year. Through the doors up to the counters where a fierce looking goblin sat stamping papers.

"We are here for the official will reading of James and Lily Potter." Sirius stated clearly

The goblin stopped what he was doing and studied the two visitors carefully.

"Wands please." The goblin asked.

Harry didn't really like the prospect of handing over his one line of defense to a total stranger so he looked up at Sirius who nodded his ok and they both did as they were asked.

"Wands registered to Harry James Potter and Sirius Orion Black." The goblin said officially. "Executor and Primary beneficiary to the will of James and Lily Potter"

Both Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Through the black double doors to your left." The goblin stated.

"Thank You." Sirius said. "May your pockets always be filled with gold"

The goblin looked at Sirius closely and nodded his head in thanks. They proceeded to walk through the doors the goblin had told them and came to a great oak desk lined with interesting golden trinkets and a statue of a golden phoenix. Not thirty seconds after they had arrived in the office an unusually tall goblin wearing a dark red coat with golden shoulder boards and black slacks came in and sat behind the desk.

"Greetings I am Ragnok." The goblin said. "I am the director of the bank as well as leader of the goblin tribe."

"We are honored sir." Sirius said back.

The goblin looked from Sirius to Harry and waved his hand removing the glamour charm that Sirius had applied earlier.

"No need to hide your identity here Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "So I understand you are here for the Potter's will reading. It has been in waiting for 14 years so I will delay no longer."

The goblin opened a drawer in his oak desk and pulled out a file. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two wands and returned them to their rightful owners and instructed them to place the tips on the folder. They did as they were told and the folder opened and a voice Harry had only heard in the presence of dementors filled the room.

"I James William Potter being of sound mind hereby declare this as my last will and testament." The voice said.

"To Sirius Black I leave the properties in Godrics Hollow, Majorca, The Isle of Wright, and a vacation home in Athens. As well as a 10 bottles of flea shampoo which can be found in the Potter family vault." James's voice said with a chuckle.

"To Remus Lupin I leave the sum of ten million galleons and my whole wizarding wardrobe. Put the money to good use Remus you deserve it more then anyone I know."

"To Peter Pettigrew I leave one bag of dog shit courtesy of Sirius. If this will is being read you betrayed us and Harry you bastard." The voice said with hate.

"To Harry James Potter my only son I leave everything that is left. The map, a sum of twenty one million galleons, my invisibility cloak, and all of the contents of the Potter family vault. Harry if you are alive it means that we fell fighting, which is the only way your mother and I would want it. Don't cry for us but thank god that you are here to carry on the good fight. Please keep an eye on Sirius and Remus for me. And always remember that life was meant to be lived never let anything come between you and what you want." Said his father.

Harry looked at Sirius with tears streaming down his face. Sirius was barely able to hold his back. After a short pause a female voice filled the office. The tears that Sirius was holding back fell.

"Harry, remember that your father and I love you more then anything. There is no measure for it. If you are hearing this it means that we fell for you, to make sure that you have a wonderful life to live ahead of you. The only way you could ever let us down is by not living it to the fullest. Don't ever let anyone stand in the way of your happiness, and when you find the right girl old onto her and never let her go. Remember we love you son." At this Ragnok took two sheets of parchment from the folder and closed it. The folder immediately caught fire and was gone.

"This is the original copy of the will and a signed affidavit noting where to place young Harry here in the event of their deaths. The sums of money will be automatically transferred by midnight tonight and Mr. Potter's wand has been keyed to the Potter family vault. Mr. Lupin will receive his correspondence within 3 days but if either of you see him first please let him know to come in and sign for his inheritance." Said Ragnok motioning to the parchment he removed from the folder.

Harry looked to Sirius who was wiping the tears from his cheeks. He stood and collected the parchment from the desk and examined it. After seeing that everything was in order he tucked the documents into his cloak and bid the goblin farewell. They left the office together and walked back out into the bright morning sun of diagon alley.

"Now off to the ministry to clear a few things up. After that we see our solicitor to collect the keys to the new house and tonight I believe Remus will make it by to begin our training and a little celebration. Ready pup?" Sirius said wrapping his arm around Harry to begin the side along apparition.

"I've been ready since I was a year old." Harry said with a smile. A moment later they were standing on the Ministry of Magic's apparition platform.

They walked over to the reception desk and signed in. The ministry employee looked up at the two guests and within seconds his eyes were wide as saucers.

"W-W-Welcome to the M-M-M-Ministry M-Mr. Black." The receptionist said in obvious terror. "And…" As the man looked from Sirius to Harry he squealed and fainted right back in his chair.

"Good help is so hard to find." Sirius said to no one in particular causing Harry to smile.

"Do you have any idea where to go from here?" Harry asked

"Well if the ministry hasn't changed in the last 15 years the Department of Families should be on the third floor." Sirius said.

"Shall we?" Harry said waving his arm toward the lift in obvious excitement.

"We shall." Sirius replied almost skipping.

They took the lift to the third floor and walked out into a room with a podium in the center and two rows of desks piled high with papers. When the door shut a head appeared over one of the stacks of papers and scurried out to see the guests. The man was about a head shorter than Harry, in his late forties, bald on top with coke bottle glasses and black wizarding robes with the ministry crest on the chest.

"Names please." The short man asked hurriedly.

"Sirius Black here to challenge the guardianship of one Harry James Potter." Sirius said.

At the mention of these names the clerk looked up and upon seeing the face of, who up until recently was the most wanted man in the country, took a step back. Then the man turned his gaze to Harry who flipped his head so that his unruly hair would part revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"W-Wait right here please." The man said. "I've got to get the department head to challenge any custody cases"

He almost ran to the furthest desk and disappeared behind a stack of papers for almost a whole minute before returning with another man with a nametag reading head of the department and his name. The man looked to Sirius first.

"The ruling of Harry potters guardianship was made by professor Dumbledore and the Wizengamot." The wizard said shortly. "Only a certified copy of a last will can overrule this decision."

"Then lucky for you I've come prepared isn't it." Sirius shot back thrusting the official parchment at the department head.

"Well…well…" the man sighed. "I guess all seems in order the guardianship of Harry Potter will be transferred to you Mr. Black immediately."

"What do I need to sign?" Sirius asked.

"We will need both you and Harry to sign a sworn affidavit." The man said. "The first from Harry stating that his current living conditions are unsatisfactory, and yours stating that you agree to take him on as your charge."

"And this cannot be contested by anyone? Not even Dumbledore? Is that correct?" Sirius asked.

"With the official copy of the will there is nobody that can overturn this decision." The man said. "But if I may pose a question. Does Professor Dumbledore know you are doing this? It was he that asked a favor of me directly to place him with his relatives. He said it was of the utmost importance. He had to battle it out with the minister to keep Harry here from becoming a ward of the ministry"

"That is not really any of your concern." Sirius stated.

"Alright, well your custody claim is granted but it is unwise to go up against the head of the wizengamot." The man said.

"I do believe that our business is concluded here. Thank you." Sirius said while turning around to leave. Harry followed suit.

They walked out of the office and straight back to the lift, which they took to the ground floor. Not needing to bother with secrecy anymore they walked right out of the front entrance of the ministry into London. Harry hailed a taxi for them both which they took to the leaky cauldron. They got out of the taxi and walked into the pub both feeling like free men, and oh how good it felt.

"Tom, Ogden's Finest and a pint of Butterbeer." Sirius shouted.

"Coming right up Mr. Black" Tom replied.

Harry and Sirius sat down and only had to wait for a few minutes before tom was out with their drinks. He took down there lunch order and returned back to the bar leaving Harry and Sirius to converse privately in the loud bar.

"Sirius why are we back at diagon alley?" Harry asked.

"Well pup, I as well as Remus believe it's high time you get trained up for battle. Up till now your potential hasn't even been touched. You are one of the three most powerful wizards in Britain weather you know it or not." Sirius said.

"You've got to be joking. I can't be as powerful as you say or id easily be able to deal with classes and brats like Malfoy." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well believe it Harry. We've all known since you were a baby that you would grow to be an incredibly powerful wizard. The type of accidental magic you did when you were young." Sirius shot back. "You once levitated me from the couch downstairs at godrics hollow up to your room into your crib."

Harry laughed at this. He always loved to hear about times when he was young. Times with his family and Sirius. Now he had him back. Now he had a father. A man to look up to and talk about manly things with. It was a great feeling.

"Conjuring a corporeal patronus at thirteen, training other students how to duel, standing toe to toe with Voldemort in that graveyard and coming out on top, Harry I watched that pensieve memory. You won a battle of raw power against Lord Voldemort." Sirius rattling off achievements that Harry would rather forget.

"Sirius that thing in the graveyard was more like a battle of wills not about power." Harry said.

"But that's where you are mistaken pup." Sirius said. "Your powers are directly connected to your emotions like nothing I've ever seen in a wizard before. If we can teach you how to pull from your magical core all the time instead of just when you're angry of hurt then you'll be easily as powerful as Voldemort or Dumbledore. Just look at what you did to Bellatrix, and without a wand. If we can train you in wandless combat then there's no telling how you could change the tide in this war.

"That's just it Sirius. I have no idea how I did that to bellatrix. It just felt like something snap and then I had all this power and…and…I don't even know how to put it…it felt like it needed to be unleashed." Harry said not satisfied with his own explanation.

"And imagine if you could tap into that power." Sirius said. "A power that Voldemort doesn't know of."

When Sirius said this Harry's face darkened. A power he knows not. Was this what the prophecy meant? Harry thought back to the battle at the department of mysteries and the power that surged through him. He hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought. But what Sirius said made a lot of sense.

"Harry. HARRY!" This shook Harry out of his thoughts as he realized that Tom had brought lunch out.

"What's on your mind pup?" Noticing the thoughtful look on his godsons face.

"Nothing" Harry said but then thought better of it. "Sirius what do you know of prophesies?"

"Not a whole lot to be honest with you. Just that I don't care for the fact that my destiny can be controlled by what someone else says." Sirius stated.

"The reason that Lord Voldemort attacked my parents and me is because of a prophecy made by professor Trelawney on her teaching interview. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. The child will have a power the dark lord knows not. For neither may live while the other survives." Harry said immediately scanning the bar for eavesdroppers.

Sirius looked thoughtful at this.

"Did professor Dumbledore tell you this?" Sirius asked

"Yes."

"Well if he believes it is true that would explain why he has gone to such lengths to protect you." Sirius said. "Regardless Voldemort has taken quite a liking to you. It doesn't change the fact that you desperately need training."

"Agreed" Harry said.

"Well finish up your sandwich we need to go into the alley and pick up a few special items to help you with dueling. Then we'll head home and floo Remus to get started with your training. I've also called an old friend who is a master occlumens to help you with that." Sirius said.

Harry finished up his food and gulped down his butterbeer. They got up from the booth they were in and left for the alley. After Sirius tapped the correct bricks they were off. Only they didn't head down the alley to the normal shops but veered off into knockturn alley for the second time today. They walked and walked until Harry could see the end of the alley. Sirius motioned to the last shop on the right, which had a faded sign that Harry couldn't make out.

"This is an old shop that the black family owned up until dueling became illegal." Sirius said. "Then they closed it down and turned it into a family armory just in case the ministry ever decided to raid grimmuld place."

Sirius pulled his wand out and placed it on his index finger so that the tip was glancing off and muttered a cutting hex. Sirius pressed the bleeding finger to the door and Harry heard the lock click. The door swung open and they both walked in. The shop looked like something out of medieval times. Swords were lining the walls. Different armors were on manikins. Sirius immediately went to the furthest corner of the room and opened a small trunk.

"This is all of James's old dueling equipment." Sirius said as he started piling all different types of armor and belts and knives into Harry's arms.

Harry found a table and cleared everything off of it. He set all of the equipment onto the table and stepped back. He had a sleeveless dragon hide pullover. A belt with 6 poison knives on each side of the buckle. Some skintight dragon hide pants with boots. There were black undershirts that matched the armor and a big black cloak that looked like something Harry had seen in star wars. Sirius watched Harry as he examined all of his father's gear in awe.

"Well are you going try it on? Sirius said with a smile.

Harry didn't even respond but began ripping off his oversized clothing and putting on the armor and other clothing. After he was all dressed he turned to the mirror and examined his new appearance. The vest fit to hit chest making him look lean and tough while his legs just looked like twigs. Everything fit perfectly well even the knife belt. He picked the cloak off of the table and slipped it over his shoulders. He gazed at himself. No longer did he look like a kid, but like a warrior.

"I couldn't tell you apart from James if I tried." Sirius said.

"Oh yea. Almost forgot." Sirius said as he reached into another trunk finding what he was looking for and tossing it to Harry. He caught it and knew immediately what it was. Dragon hide wand holsters that strap to the forearms. Harry immediately put it on and holstered his phoenix and holly wand.

"Flick your wrist like this and the wand will shoot into your hand without your enemy knowing." Sirius said demonstrating the motion.

"Wow Sirius I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything pup."

After another ten minutes of collecting various training and battle instruments they set off for home. For the first time ever Harry looked forward to going somewhere other then Hogwarts. They walked out of the shop and Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry and a moment later they were standing in front of a giant iron gate attached to vine covered walls as far as Harry could see.

"Welcome." Sirius said. "To Casa el Marauders."

Harry could barely contain his excitement as Sirius leaned over and whispered the address into Harry's ear. As soon as Sirius had told him the secret Harry looked through the gate and was astounded at what he saw. In the middle of the year sat a huge three-story Victorian style house with a walk around porch. Off to the left about a hundred yards was a stable. Directly behind the house was an official sized quidditch pitch complete with golden rings on each end. Sirius's bike was parked in the drive. Sirius touched his hand to a muggle scanner, which did a print reading and opened inward.

"Even if he could bypass the fidelius Voldemort would never know how to operate muggle technology." Sirius said with a smirk.

They walked together up the drive and stopping at the stairs that led to the entrance.

"You first pup."

Harry's face lit up with a toothy grin and he took off up the stairs to the porch and practically flew through the front door into the foyer. The inside was fantastic. Harry had never been inside a house to beautiful. It wasn't beautiful in a rich snobby sort of way but a cozy lodge feeling way. He walked out of the foyer into the main hall to his right a wooden spiral staircase leading to the second floor bedrooms behind the staircase was a game room with a billiards, ping pong, and air hockey tables. To his left was a potions lab with ingredients covering every wall. Straight ahead was an amazing library with easily as many books as Hogwarts had.

"I combined the Black library from grimmuld place with the Potter library from the family vault and what you see here is the result." Sirius said waving his hand from shelf to shelf.

"Hermione's never going to leave here once she visits." Harry said thinking of his bookworm friend.

"I figured as much. There's also a book on the podium in the corner where all you have to do is write the contents of what you're looking for and it will automatically pull up all of the titles with reference to that subject." Sirius mentioned. "Remus thought that one up."

After Harry had walked through every room in the house Sirius had one more surprise in order. He walked Harry out the back door and to the side of the house where there was a big iron door that looked like it belonged in a bank vault instead of a residence. Sirius motioned to the hand scanner and Harry placed his palm on it. After the blue light verified that he could enter the door swung open to reveal a dark staircase. Sirius stepped through the doorway first and clapped twice. All the sudden candles all the way to the bottom of the stairs lit up.

"Picked that up from the muggles too." Sirius laughed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as they descended the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A giant rectangular room with lead walls. Weapons mounted on every inch of space. Straight across was a weight room shielded by two-inch thick bulletproof glass. Sirius had built Harry his very own training room. Harry resisted the temptation to draw his wand from the newly acquired wrist holster and start throwing curses left and right but it was difficult. Sirius seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"If you'd like we can go back upstairs to the library and I will give you an early birthday present." Sirius said.

"Sure. Want to tell me what it is first?" Harry asked.

"Why ruin the surprise." Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius anymore surprises today and I don't know what I'll do." Harry supplied.

"You'll just have to wait for one more now wont you pup." Sirius responded.

So Harry ran off toward the stairs. Once he was out of the training basement he ran around the house to the back porch and into the main hall then into the library. Sirius had changed into a dog and chased him the whole way. Once they were in Sirius changed back into human form and walked over to a section of books and placed his hand on his chin.

"Aha." He said as he reached up and grabbed a particularly old leather bound book off the shelf.

"Turn to page 927." He said as he placed the book on the table next to Harry.

Harry did as he was told and opened the book to the correct page. When he read the caption he felt a rush of gratitude toward his godfather. Inside the book was a spell that someone could perform on him to remove the ministry tracking charm on his magic.

"That's right pup one incantation away from being able to perform highly illegal underage magic." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"Can you perform it now?" Harry asked.

"If you like" Sirius said. "It will hurt but only for a moment"

"that's ok." Harry said. "id do just about anything to be able to perform magic over the holiday"

"Alright." Sirius said. You might want to get on the ground first instead of falling when I cast the charm."

Harry did this and as soon as he was prone Sirius had pulled out his wand and aimed.

"One, Two, Three"

Sirius muttered the incantation and a jet of green light cam from the tip of his wand impacting Harry in the small of the back. Harry screamed for a moment it felt like his skin was being peeled from the bone. As soon as it had started the pain disappeared.

He looked up at Sirius.

"Finished?" he asked.

"All set" Sirius replied. "pull out your wand and cast a few spells"

At this Harry stood up and as fast as he could took aim at Sirius and cast a tickling charm. But Sirius displaying lightning fast reflexes was not an easy target.

"Protego" Sirius said and before Harry could blink an eye he fell victim to his own tickling charm.

"Say uncle." Sirius said standing over a hysterical Harry.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Say. Sirius is the most handsome man in the world"

"SIRIUS IS THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD!"

"Finite" Sirius said pointing his wand at Harry.

After Harry tried out a few more charms satisfied that the ministry wasn't going to kick the door down Sirius walked over to the fireplace grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the empty grate.

"Remus Lupin" He said clearly.

Within moments Harry's favorite wolfish professor was stepping out of his fireplace and dusting himself off.

"Hello Moony" Sirius said before grabbing Lupin in a rough hug.

"Padfoot my friend good to see you." Remus said taking a step back.

"Harry how are you doing today?" Remus turned to Harry and asked.

"Fine professor. How are you?" Harry said politely.

"Oh it's been a long time since I've been your professor Harry. Why don't you just call me Moony like the mutt here does." Lupin said motioning to Sirius.

"I'm sure I can handle that Moony" He said testing out the name

"Wow." Said Moony. "It's almost uncanny how much like James you look. Especially with his old armor on."

"Yea." Sirius added. "He's even got James's old chicken legs"

At this all three men broke out in laughter.

"By the way Remus you have some business to attend to at gringotts." Sirius mentioned.

"Business at Gringotts eh?" Remus asked suspiciously

"Yea I mentioned to director Ragnok that we might be seeing you later today so he asked if we would steer you that way." Sirius lied. "who are we to disobey the goblin leader."

"Well I guess I can floo there now while you two have supper." Remus supplied

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said. "We've got to get to work on Harry's training tonight so do try and make it snappy."

"Oh don't get your whiskers in a twist fleabag." Moony shot back as he grabbed a handful of floo.

"Gringotts." He said and stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

After the flames in the grate had subsided Sirius turned to Harry.

"I've got one last thing for you." Sirius said

"Sirius I can't take anymore surprises today." Harry said smiling.

"I'm positive that you'll appreciate this one." Sirius replied. "Dobby. Winky."

Out of nowhere the two house elves appeared in the entrance hall. It only took a moment for Dobby to notice Harry and with incredible speed collided with his waist.

"Oh Harry Potter sir Dobby is most honored to be sirs elf." Dobby said almost jumping.

"Well I'm glad you're here too Dobby." Harry said then turned to the other elf. "And you too Winky."

"Dobby and Winky are together now." Sirius said. "When I owled them last night Dobby was ecstatic. It took a bit to convince Winky though."

"Harry Potter sir." Winky said. "Dinner is on the table in the kitchen."

"Yes sirs Dobby made your most very favorite treacle tart" Said Dobby with a toothy grin.

"Thanks guys we will be in there in a moment." Harry said. "Make sure you set places for yourselves."

"Oh no Harry Potter sir. We is good elves. We dare not eat with the masters." Winky said looking horrified at the prospect.

"Winky you aren't servants here." Harry said kneeling down to talk on Winkys level.

"I is sorry Harry Potter sir." Winky said "We is just not used to being with nice wizards."

"Well the offer will always stand if you care to eat with us you are more then welcome to." Harry said.

Sirius watched all of this with a smile on his face. His godson never ceased to amaze him. Harry Potter was a fascinating young man in so many ways. Sirius walked over to Harry and put his arm around the young mans shoulder and guided him into the kitchen where there was a counter full of delicious looking puddings, rolls, and dressings. In the middle of everything a fantastic looking spiral cut ham. As they finished the main course, which was fantastic, Harry and Sirius heard a crash from the main hall.

"SIRIUS! HARRY!" Mooney's voice echoed through the house.

"In here Moony." Sirius called.

"Did you know about this?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We might have had an idea." Sirius replied.

"Harry I can't accept this." He said pleadingly to the young man. "This is your inheritance."

"Sorry Moony you're stuck with it." Harry said. "Mum and Dad left it to you so that you could live the type of life you deserve."

"Harry I don't know what to say." Remus said.

"Just take it. You know they would want you to enjoy yourself with it." Harry replied.

"Well now that that is settled." Sirius cut in placing his arms around his godson and his best friend. "Maybe we can get to a bit of training."

"Alright." Harry said.

"Train? Remus asked confused.

"Sirius had a whole room made just for training." Harry said. "I was hoping that you would be interested in helping."

"Definitely cub." Remus said. "It'll be great teaching Padfoot here a lesson or two like old times."

"If I recall correctly you ended up on your backside far more often then James or myself." Sirius said with a laugh.

Remus smiled in what looked like deep thought.

"Yes. Yes. I'll never forget when James transfigured you into a tabby cat to win the seventh year dueling tournament." Remus said with a grin.

"Very funny wolfie." Sirius huffed. "I got him back anyway."

"Charming the suits of armor to kick his backside was hardly original." Remus replied. "James played that same prank on Snape in third year."

"If you ladies are quite done yet." Harry joked. "I'd like to get a bit of practice in."

"Very well. Harry head down to the basement. Remus I took the liberty of getting your old battle gear from the shop as well. Its upstairs second bedroom on the right." Sirius said.

"Excellent." Remus replied heading up the stairs.

"Ok pup you head down and start tossing a few curses at the targets and we will be down in a few moments to find out exactly what you're made of." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"oh boy." Harry said under his breath suddenly nervous, but Sirius must have heard.

"Relax pup. It's only to evaluate where you are. Just give it your best." Sirius said patting Harry on the shoulder. Sirius went upstairs to gather his gear. Harry left the back door and walked around the house to the basement door and let himself in he walked down the stairs and into the huge room glanced around and spotted the targets against the far wall the his left.

"Reducto! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" Harry turned and yelled leveling the wand at the targets. His curses sped across the room and impacted dead center each on a different target. Satisfied that he hadn't lost a step in his dueling abilities since school had ended he began to get into a few more dangerous and advanced spells.

"Diffindo! Expulso! Confringo! Harry yelled jabbing his wand at the targets.

The spells jetted from the tip of Harry's wand blasting the targets into oblivion. Harry lowered his wand and thought about any spells he would find useful in the coming duel. He knew that he would be outmatched by Sirius, but he didn't want to embarrass himself to Moony and most importantly his godfather. As he stood in the middle of the rectangular room in deep thought the hairs on his neck stood on end. This shook him out of his mind very quickly and with lightning fast reflexes Harry whipped around with lightning somehow knowing exactly where the curse was coming from and threw up his most powerful shield. Almost as soon as the shield had sprung from his wand the bright red curse impacted and bounced off harmlessly. Immediately Harry scanned the room in the direction the sparks came from and saw nothing.

_Disillusioned. _Harry thought to himself. He started pacing backward as to not let his attacker sneak behind him. He didn't wait long for another curse to come flying at him this time in a violent shade of orange. Harry immediately dove to the right firing off a disarming curse in mid air before rolling into a kneeling position, but there was still no enemy to be seen. All of the sudden Harry had an idea.

"Homenum Revelio." Harry whispered pointing his wand at his glasses. Immediately he could saw some movement out of his periphery. A jet of purple sparks came hurtling at him which he casually sidestepped leveling his wand at the caster and firing off several bludgeoning hexes causing the other man to run parallel to the wall eventually diving to escape the final curse. Realizing his enemy was out of range for any type of assault Harry assumed a defensive position with his wand tip slightly raised. He was surprised to find that it was Remus who he was dueling with. From what Harry could tell Moony was wearing basically the same battle robes he was except the robes that Remus were a blood red color.

Remus walked casually toward Wand at his side. Harry suddenly realized that Remus still thought his disillusionment charm was affecting him. Immediately he began glancing around the room pretending to search for Moony while never actually losing site of him. As Moony walked around Harry's left side separated by about 10 meters Harry made his move.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry turned and yelled aiming directly at Lupin's chest. The curses aim was true and as Remus made to dodge it he was caught in his thigh which froze him in mid dive sending him crashing to the ground, but instead of staying down he got up rather stiffly aimed his wand at his own chest and muttered "finite".

_Damn_. Harry thought as he remembered the two layers of dragon hide armor

Both the duelists turned to face each other wands at the ready. No longer was Remus going to toy with Harry for he had proved that he was not to be taken lightly. It had now become a duel. Harry smirked and slightly bowed to his opponent. Remus did the same. The two opponents never losing eye contact. It was Harry who made the first move.

"Stupefy! Tarantallegra!" Harry shouted in succession.

Remus sidestepped the stunner easily but the leg-shaking curse was thrown to quickly which caused the man to bring his own shield up.

In an instant Harry was back on the defensive ducking and dodging all manner of curses that Moony was throwing at him silently, most unrecognizable but he knew a few. All were fairly dangerous and Harry wondered how serious this duel was getting.

"DEFODIO!" Remus finally yelled in frustration. The deep blue spell jumped out of his wand heading straight at Harry's chest.

"PROTEGO!" Harry screamed as he finished a sort of pirouette to dodge the previous curse.

Blue impacted on gold with a resounding clang but instead of blocking the curse it seemed to fragment and pass through the shield. Pieces of the curse hit Harry in the chest and arm immediately slamming him to the ground as if gravity had increased tenfold. Harry struggled to his feet only to realize that Moony wasn't going to play by the rules. Before Harry even regained his balance a jet of red light was on him. Harry saw it as if in slow motion and while raising his wand mumbled the incantation for the shield spell. Harry caught the jet of light about a foot from his chest with the shield and lifted it almost like an uppercut into the ceiling of the training room. As he was bringing his arm down he swept it across his chest aiming at Remus and fired off a stunner, which his opponent sidestepped.

Remus paused for a moment and evaluated what he was up against. At first he treated this as a game but quickly learned that Harry was no laughing matter. He thought back at his school friend that was no longer with them. It was incredible how alike the two were. They both had amazing ability on a broom, both had the boyish good looks, and if he didn't know better he would swear that he was dueling with James Potter right now. Both father and son had a natural fluidity with the wand that he had seen in no other wizard before. Remus knew that if he was to win this duel he would have to take this far more seriously then he had been.

Harry held Lupin's gaze unflinchingly. His opponent was concentrating very hard one moment and the next it seemed like he was seeing Harry for the first time. As soon as the looks had come they were gone and Harry could read nothing but determination in the older mans eyes. Without warning a barrage of colored lights were heading right in Harry's direction.

"Protego!" he shouted hoping to catch the first few. Curse after curse hit the golden shield, which started to give under the pressure, finally shattering. Harry dove to the left but Remus was ready. Just before Harry had started his lunge Remus flicked his wand tip from one side of Harry to the other silently unleashing two disarming spells wide of his position. By the time Harry realized what had happened it was to late, he was in the air completely laid out when the disarming spell caught him square in the chest. The red spell impacted and sent Harry skidding about ten feet back while his wand sailed through the air landing at Moony's feet. Remus kneeled down and picked up the holly wand and walked over to an out of breath Harry.

"Well done cub." Remus said handing him his wand back.

"Not well enough apparently." Harry replied.

"Experience will come with practice Harry. Right now my heart is going a mile a minute. You nearly had me multiple times." Remus said. "By the way what was that spell you put on your glasses to see through my disillusionment charm?"

"It was the Homenum Revelio charm." Harry said smiling. "Hermione taught it to me. Figures it might come in useful sometime. Guess she was right"

"Bright witch that one." Remus said thinking back to third year DADA.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Harry whirled around to see Sirius standing in the corner of the room holding his fathers invisibility cloak.

"Harry that was some impressive dueling." Sirius said making Harry blush. "you've inherited another of your fathers abilities."

"Yes Harry. James and Sirius are the best duelists to come out of Hogwarts in the last hundred years." Remus said. "It appears you've got the same disposition."

"Well I'd say that is enough for one day. What do you say we head up stairs and break in that new game room?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Remus replied. "You and James may own the dueling arena. But the pool table will always be mine"

"You wish wolf boy." Sirius teased.

They walked up the basement stairs and out the iron door, around the side of the house and into the foyer when Sirius stopped suddenly. Harry turned to see Sirius's face darken. His godfather reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card. The card muttered a few incomprehensible words and was pocketed.

"Remus." Sirius said with a mischievous grin. "Dumbledore has just called an emergency order meeting. It appears as though Harry Potter has been kidnapped"…

to be continued…


	3. Explosive Impulses

Untapped Power

Chapter 3:

Explosive Impulses.

Disclaimer: JK's world.

This is not going to be Dumbledore bashing but they will have a bit of a rough patch.

_They walked up the basement stairs and out the iron door, around the side of the house and into the foyer when Sirius stopped suddenly. Harry turned to see Sirius's face darken. His godfather reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card. The card muttered a few incomprehensible words and was pocketed._

"Remus." Sirius said with a mischievous grin. "Dumbledore has just called an emergency order meeting. It appears as though Harry Potter has been kidnapped"…

"I guess it's time to face the music Padfoot." Remus said, turning to face his fellow marauder.

"Only this time we're not his students anymore." Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Sirius please don't forget that Dumbledore is still the most powerful wizard in Britain, and helped get you out of Azkaban." Said Remus.

"I'll always be grateful to Dumbledore for what he has done for me, but what he has put my godson through for the past 15 years deserves an explanation at the very least." Sirius replied.

"You both seem to forget that I am right here, and that I deserve answers just as much as either of you." Harry piped up.

"Sorry Harry but since you're not an order member I doubt you'll be allowed in, even if the meeting is about you." Remus laughed.

"I think we should take him along." Sirius said looking at Harry for a moment.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea." Remus said. "Dumbledore could force Harry to go back there."

"And risk losing Harry's faith and trust?" Sirius replied. "I highly doubt it will come to that."

"Maybe it doesn't matter what we think." Remus said turning to Harry. "What do you want to do?

"I think it's time for the order to focus less on Harry Potter and more on defeating Voldemort." Harry said. "And I believe they should hear it from me."

"Very well pup." Sirius said stepping over to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder, which he threw into the empty fire grate.

"Twelve Grimmuld place." Sirius said clearly. He then stepped into the brilliant green flames and disappeared. Remus and Harry followed suit. Harry felt the familiar claustrophobic feeling that always accompanied floo travel at first, but before he knew it he was sprawled out on the sitting room floor of the Black's ancestral home.

"Nice landing cub."

"Shut up Moony." Harry laughed

"More and more like James every day." Sirius said with a grin.

Padfoot and Moony laughed at the memory of their friend, Harry grinned because he couldn't imagine anyone who could possibly be as bad as he at floo.

"Ok Harry it seems as though the meeting has already started we are going to go in but ill leave the door cracked so you can hear what is going on." Sirius said.

"If you decide you don't want to go in there then that is fine, but we won't divulge what is going on until you're with us." Remus said.

"Yea it's really up to you weather they know where you are or not. Besides there is absolutely nothing Dumbledore can do about it now." Sirius added.

"Thank you both. It really means a lot to me that you are willing to go against the Professor." Harry said truthfully.

Remus smiled and Sirius gave him a grin and a wink before turning and walking through the door into the lions den.

Harry sat down with his back against the wall next to the door, listening intently for the meeting to begin.

"Now that our final two order members are here I believe we shall get down to the reason why we are here. Harry Potter has gone missing." Dumbledore said.

As soon as the words left Dumbledore's mouth there was a simultaneous gasp immediately followed by hushed voices whispering to one another as they took in the gravity of the situation.

"Quiet please." Dumbledore said in a strong voice, which stopped the chatter. "From the information I've been able to gather it appears as though Mr. Potter has left of his own accord."

"Why would Harry do such a thing?" Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"I haven't the faintest Molly." Said the old wizard. "But from what we gathered he definitely had outside help."

"But who would do something like that." Molly said.

"I was hoping that someone here would be able to answer that question for us." Dumbledore said looking straight at Sirius who was leaning on a counter arms crossed.

Everyone immediately turned in their chairs to face him. A smirk played across his lips for a split second.

"Don't look at me." Sirius said. "Maybe the kid wanted a bit of fresh air."

"I have a contact at Gringotts that says you and a young man went in around nine thirty this morning." Dumbledore said to Sirius Eyes twinkling.

"What I do at Gringotts is my business." Sirius shot back.

"Do you know the whereabouts of our missing Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said, getting to the point.

"Not a clue." Sirius said in a nonchalant tone.

"Sirius I cannot stress enough the importance of getting young Harry back to his relative's home." Dumbledore said.

Sirius stared back into the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster unflinchingly. Suddenly he felt a light probing in the back of his mind. Sirius being from the ancient and most noble house of Black had been trained in the mind arts enough to keep anyone from gaining family secrets through legilimency. Sirius wrapped his consciousness around the offending presence holding it in his mind, his eyes never leaving the headmasters. He felt the presence try to withdraw but he held on. Searching through his mind for a certain memory he had of earlier this day. Finding it quickly he thrust it and the offending presence out of his mind as hard as he could. Dumbledore grabbed the edge of the table breathing heavily.

"Stay out of my mind professor." Sirius said no longer leaning against the counter but more the counter holding him up. Keeping the most powerful wizard in Britain locked inside your mind was no easy feat. Harry realized what had happened after the words Sirius had spoken. It was time.

"Where is he Sirius?" Dumbledore said almost pleadingly.

"Right here professor." Said Harry, now standing in the open doorway.

The whole room spun around and drew a collective gasp. Harry walked over to Sirius who gave him a weak smile and turned to face the rest of the order.

"Harry would you please enlighten us as to why you felt the need to leave the Dursley's care?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is that what you call it? Care? What a joke." Harry said scathingly. "If Sirius hadn't come when he did I would be in the hospital or worse."

"That was happening today?" He asked turning to Sirius thinking of the image Sirius had sent him of his uncle and cousin beating him. Sirius only nodded.

Dumbledore rubbed his temples looking deep in thought when Harry interrupted.

"I'm not going back sir."

"I'm afraid this is not a choice you can make Mr. Potter." The aged man sighed

"Unfortunately your right, but it is a choice he can make." Harry motioned to Sirius.

"You see professor, after we left Privet drive we made our way to Gringotts to hear my parents will. Funny thing though. A note attached to the official copy. Something about how I should never have been put in that hell in the first place, but I'm sure you already know about that." Harry said heatedly.

"It was for your own protection Harry."

"Who protected me from them?" Harry yelled. "How many times have the Weasley's told you about the Dursleys? How many times did you bother to see for yourself what happened there?"

For the first time in many years the headmaster of Hogwarts School was stunned into silence. Not a day went by in 15 years that Albus wondered if he did right by Harry, and here he was telling him exactly what he feared.

"I think its time we leave" Sirius said. "Remus, Harry."

At Remus's name the headmaster took his head out of his hands and looked up at the ex professor.

"I am sorry Professor, but my heart will always be with Lily and James." Said Remus, and without another look back all 3 men walked through the kitchen door leaving a stunned and silent order behind.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius walked down the hall and into the sitting room. Harry looked up at the man who just took a mental beating for him. The only thought going through his mind was how lucky he was to finally have someone like Sirius in his life. His godfather grabbed a handful of floo and tossed it into the grate.

"Marauder Manor." Sirius said clearly and a moment later he was gone. Remus did the same. Just as Harry was about to toss his powder in he was stopped by a voice.

"Harry Potter don't you dare leave without saying a word to us."

Harry spun around to see the youngest Weasley standing at the foot of the stairs opposite the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were standing behind her. Ron was regarding Harry curiously while Hermione had a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey mate." Ron said barging past his sister. "We heard you had a bit of a run in with the order."

"To say the least." Harry replied.

"I can't believe your ok with this Ron." Hermione piped up.

"Hermione I've just got done arguing with Dumbledore please don't start one too." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry I just think you should listen to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione replied. "He knows what he's doing."

"Hermione you have no idea what I've been through at their hands. So don't lecture me on what I should and shouldn't do with MY life." Harry said fiercely.

This seemed to shut her up, at least for now. Harry knew he would have to explain things to her sometime. Her need to know everything and analyze it from every possible angle was the one thing that sometimes got to Harry.

"I'm Sorry I can't stay longer and fill you guys in, but I have really got to get back to Moony and Padfoot. I'll Floo you at around ten tomorrow if you can make it to the fireplace." Harry said tiredly.

"Sure mate." Said Ron who held out his hand, which Harry took and turned into a one armed hug.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said and kissed him on his cheek.

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a weak smile and then he was gone in a swirl of green flames. Moments later he was lying on his back at the manor. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked around to see Sirius and Remus sitting opposite each other between them on the coffee table a bottle of Ogden's Finest.

"Sorry guys Ron, Hermione, and Ginny caught me before I could go." Harry said.

"It's fine pup." Sirius replied. "Come on over here and relax with us throw a few back."

Harry walked over and sat in the recliner next to Sirius who poured him a shot.

"To Lily and James." Remus said raising his glass.

"To Lily and James" Sirius and Harry replied in unison.

At this they downed their shots. Harry having never tried whiskey before shivered as it burned down his throat.

"Strong stuff eh pup." Sirius said with a smile.

"No doubt." Harry replied. "Another round?"

"Absolutely." Remus said.

"To Freedom." Harry said raising his glass. The two men raised their glasses and downed their shots. After about an hour or so of drinking and small talk Harry decided it was time to hit the sack.

"I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Mooney. Padfoot." Harry said standing up.

He walked in a crooked line toward the stairs before he stumbled on the first step causing the marauders in the room to snigger. He waved his hand at them crawled up the stairs and into bed. No sooner had his head hit the pillow blackness overcame him.

Harry woke the next morning with a splitting headache. Harry sat up in his bed and looked at his clock which read eight thirty. He stretched quickly, threw on a t-shirt and walked out his bedroom door and down the hall into the bathroom where he splashed cold water onto his face. Feeling no better he hobbled downstairs shielding his eyes as he walked into the sunlit foyer and into the kitchen where he found Sirius and Remus already eating but looking perfectly fine.

"Rough night pup?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"That was quite the power hour cub." Remus added.

"Sod off both of you." Harry said walking to the ice box and grabbing some milk for his cereal.

"Remus give the grump a hangover draught." Sirius laughed.

Remus got up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a small vile of dark green liquid and offered it to Harry.

"Not trying to poison the boy who lived are we?" Harry asked with a weak smile as he opened the vial and downed it with a grimace.

"Feeling better pup?" Sirius asked

Harry immediately felt the effect of the draught. The headache lifted and he was able to open his eyes fully.

"Wow. That was amazing. What's in it?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know." Sirius replied.

"So what is on tap for today?" Harry asked not aiming the question at anyone.

"It's really up to you Harry." Remus said. "I would suggest we work on some more powerful spells."

"And look into this wandless casting you seem to be capable of." Sirius cut in.

"If I'm not mistaken the person Sirius hired to train you in occlumency will be here at eight this evening for your lesson." Remus said with a sly grin. "That's if you can tear Sirius away from her long enough to learn anything."

"She was coming on to me if you must know." Sirius said at Harry's questioning look. "I hadn't seen her since Hogwarts and nothing happened anyway."

"Well you two were certainly upstairs for quite a while." Remus laughed.

"We were just catching up." Sirius shot back a bit too quickly.

"Right." Remus said sarcastically.

Harry just sat back and watched his family bicker back and forth with a smile until he glanced up at the clock which read five till ten. He didn't really understand why he was dreading the upcoming conversation. All Harry knew was he didn't want to explain his actions to anyone and wished everyone would just accept them. It was his life after all.

"I'll be back." Harry said. "Got to floo call my friends back at Grimmuld Place and let them know everything is alright."

"Ok pup head back in here and well do a bit of brainstorming on what kind of spell work you want to start first." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and left the kitchen. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of powder from the mantle and tossed it in the empty grate immediately the emerald green flames spurns to life.

"Twelve Grimmuld Place." Harry said clearly stepping into the flames but not enough for them to wisk him away. As soon as he stepped into the flaming grate he could see the whole sitting room of the dingy ancestral house. He could see Ron and Hermione sitting unusually close in deep conversation, which was very strange in itself given it was Ron. Ginny was sitting next to the fireplace with a book in hand and immediately noticed Harry's appearance.

"Hey guys." Harry said. Ron and Hermione jumped up and attempted to look innocent. Harry wondered if they were finally starting to figure out that they liked each other. Ginny saw this and gave Harry a smile and a wink.

"Hey mate." Ron said sitting down in front of the fireplace next to Ginny. Hermione sat on the opposite side of Ron.

"So would you tell us what is going on?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yea mate." Ron supplied. "We were all worried about you."

"Well I'll give you the short of it." Harry said. "Remember when you, Fred, and George flew the car to rescue me?"

"Yea."

"Well it never got any better."

"What did they do this time?" Ron asked

"Well Sirius kind of walked in while my cousin was holding my arms and my uncle was beating the hell out of me." Harry said

Hermione and Ginny gasped in horror while Ron's gaze grew hard.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said with unshed tears in her eyes. "I knew about them but I never thought it was so bad."

"Well needless to say Sirius didn't like what was going on." Harry said with a laugh.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Lets just say Vernon and Dudley will think twice before they pick another fight." Harry said.

"Sirius wouldn't hurt your cousin he is just a kid." Hermione said.

"Well." Harry said. "I kind of punched him."

"Wicked." Ron said with a new found confidence in his best friend.

"Boys." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Yea knocked him cold." Harry said. "Then Sirius blasted Uncle Vernon's new company car."

Ron couldn't help but laugh at this even Hermione cracked a smile.

"How was your first night with the marauders?" Ginny asked.

"Amazing." Harry replied. "I can still feel the hangover."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You're not even of age yet."

"So what are you up to today" Ginny said sensing that Hermione did not want to let the subject go.

"Spell work and occlumency training." Harry said.

"How will you practice spell work outside class?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you another time if Sirius says it's ok." Harry said.

"Mate." Ron said. "Any chance we will get to visit?"

"Possibly." Harry replied. "I'll owl you after I talk with Sirius and let you know what's going on."

"Well I've got to get back Remus is probably waiting in the library for me." Harry said.

"You've got your own library?" Hermione asked.

"We combined the Black library with the Potter library and now we've got one of the most comprehensive in all of Britain." Harry said giving the bookworm a smile.

"That settles it then." Hermione said. "You will go to Sirius and demand that your friends be let in."

"Relax Hermione." Ron said. "I'm sure well be allowed over as soon as the mess with the order is done."

"Dumbledore will get over it. This house is better protected then just about any." Harry said. "Sirius himself is secret keeper."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about V-V-V You-Know-Who getting to you." Ron said.

"Right." Harry said as his gaze hardened. "And next time we meet the Death Eaters they will know just what it means to fear."

"Be careful mate." Ron said.

"Please don't do anything rash." Hermione said. "Just let the order handle things."

"I appreciate you worrying about me but it is time to stop avoiding this war." Harry said strongly. "What chance do we have if people like us aren't willing to fight?"

"Well I'll be right there with you mate." Ron said.

Both the boys turned to look at Hermione.

"Don't look at me like that you know ill always stick with you." Hermione said in mock indignation.

"I'm with you as well." Ginny finally spoke up.

"Well it makes me feel better to know that we will be together through all of this." Harry said. "I'll go and talk with Remus and Sirius about training and maybe getting you all over here. Neville too."

"Sounds like a plan mate." Ron said.

"Alright guys I've got a right busy day of beatings to look forward too so ill send you an owl tonight with a plan." Harry said.

"Ok Harry. Well see you soon hopefully" Hermione said "Be careful in your training."

"I think mum is planning a party for your birthday at the burrow so well definitely see you then if we can't get to your place." Ron said.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said. "Have fun with the marauders. See if you three can think of a way to prank Fred and George."

Harry bid his friends a final goodbye and climbed out of the fireplace. Remus was already sitting on a recliner waiting for Harry to finish. They both retreated to the library and looked up any books related to dueling. Remus was far from a normal teacher and instead of using only light dueling spells he incorporated every type of magic in their research. Moony elaborated that to be a well rounded duelist you have to know what you're up against and to understand dark magic you must be able to perform it. He continued on and told Harry of the 3 marauders dueling styles. How Remus was more of a structured duelist, he would use more ancient and self made curses to throw an enemy off, standard dueling stance as well. Sirius flew by the seat of his pants improvising almost every aspect of a duel relying on his power and speed which was amazing in itself to overwhelm his opponents. Remus went on to tell Harry of his father and how none of the marauders could hold a candle to his prowess with a wand. Moony spoke of how James would use amazing transfigurations and raw magical power to win his fights. Another interesting thing about James' dueling style was a minor ability with wandless magic. Turns out that Harry's father could summon and banish objects without his wand. Remus laughed about how many times Sirius thought he had bested James only to have been blasted across the room and get up to find James who had previously been disarmed waiting wand in hand. The Marauder wrote every useful Hex, Jinx, and Curse that the three friends had ever used in battle so instead of Harry incorporating the style of himself or Sirius he would have all of their spell arsenal while using his own tactics. Remus knew that Harry would surpass all of the marauders after Harry's third year when he cast a corporeal patronus, the battle in the department of mysteries only serving to reinforce that which Remus already suspected. Harry Potter was a frightfully powerful wizard. After about 3 hours of pouring over book after book and 10 rolls of parchment later Remus thought it was about time to start some practical applications.

"Ready to give it a go cub?"

"Definitely." Harry replied.

"Sirius is upstairs working on a project hopefully he will be able to join us a little bit later." Remus stated.

"What's he working on?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing in particular." Remus said suspiciously.

"Alright." Harry said not giving it too much thought. "Ready?"

Remus nodded his ok so they gathered their research and a few curse dictionaries and proceeded to the training room under the manor. The two men walked across the dueling floor and into the glass shielded weight room. Remus banished all of the equipment to the wall and conjured a round desk large enough for them to lay their parchment out without making a mess. Remus set out the curses that he thought Harry would be able to use the most. Harry adamantly refused to use any unforgivable curses, but the curses that Harry was looking at now could easily cause the death of an enemy if aimed correctly. He had the parchment set in three categories. Shields, offensive non-lethal and offensive lethal. Harry glanced over the lethal section and noticed some rather nasty curses, from bone breaking to exploding to a particularly nasty curse that ruptured every artery within a foot of its impact zone. The young man then glanced to the non-lethal curses and realized he had almost the entire list in his repertoire which made him smile. However, defensively Harry was lacking. Protego was the only shield in his arsenal. He learned that the far more powerful Contego shield would be a major asset in a duel. He read further and noted a physical shield spell called the absolvo shield. The most powerful shield spell known to wizard kind, Harry read, was the Imprimis Patrocinor. The imprimis shield was a powerful opaque shield which is impenetrable unless an unforgivable hits it. Harry read on and noted that only an extremely powerful wizard can cast the Imprimis with any success since it requires an above average magical core to sustain.

"Remus, what do you know of the Imprimis Patrocinor?"

"Not a whole lot." Remus replied. "Only know of three people that could cast it. One of which was your father."

"Do you think I've got enough power to cast it?" Harry asked.

"I think as soon as you've got a few of the better dueling shields down maybe we can work on it." Remus said. "You've got enough power to cast it without blinking Harry. It's your head that gets in the way. For some reason your power only shows itself at desperate or emotional moments."

"Well what do you recommend working with first?" Harry asked

"Contego is probably the best shield for dueling save the Imprimis." Remus said offhandedly. "I think that is what we should work with first then move to the absolvo shield which can be cast at someone or something."

"Sounds good." Harry replied. "Are you going to be firing?"

Harry watched as a wicked grin grew on Remus's face. The ware wolf pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it in a complicated pattern and as soon as he was finished five manikins all cloaked in black appeared before him.

"Not me Harry." Remus said, wicked grin still in place. "We."

No sooner than Remus had finished his sentence he flicked his wand in Harry's direction letting a jet of red sparks fly. Before Harry knew what he was doing his wand was in front of him with a golden shield in place. The spell bounced harmlessly off and right back at Remus who sidestepped easily.

"Good reflexes cub." Remus complimented. "But you'll need more then a basic shield to stop them all."

The marauder waved his wand in another intricate pattern which ended pointing directly at Harry. Immediately the five manikins sprung to life and had their wands pointed in Harry's direction. Harry threw up another Protego shield but to no avail, the five red curses impacted simultaneously and ripped the shield apart like it was nothing. Harry was ready and dove to the side allowing the curses to fly by. Getting back to his feet Harry saw the dummies take aim again and five jets of light were flying at him again.

"CONTEGO." Harry yelled thrusting his wand forward like he would jab a sword. A blue cone shaped shield jumped from the tip of his wand about a meter in front of him. The spells made contact with the shield and each one was blasted in a different direction. Remus waved his wand and the manikins stopped.

"Understand why that is a powerful shield for dueling cub?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Because the shape redirects curses instead of rebounding or absorbing them?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." Remus said. "Be careful when using it around too many people if an enemy shoots a spell at a funky angle and you use that shield you could rebound it into a friend."

"Got it." Harry replied.

"Now onto the absolvo shield." Remus said. "This shield you can cast on yourself or someone else from a distance."

Remus waved his wand and another manikin appeared only this time it was dressed in all white.

"Now you're going to cast a shield around this manikin and it should absorb quite a bit of damage." Remus said. "This shield is tricky because you have to believe that what you are casting it on is worth protecting."

"A bit difficult with a manikin." Harry replied.

"Just do your best and ill give you a few tips if you're having trouble." Remus replied with a smile.

The marauder waved his wand in the same intricate pattern only this time it ended on Harry's manikin. Again the Death Eater manikins aimed and fired red spells.

"ABSOLVO" Harry shouted leveling his wand at the white clad manikin. Immediately a shimmering silver shield encased the manikin. The first of the enemy spells impacted the shield and absorbed but the last two shattered the shield to bits.

"Not a bad first effort." Remus said.

"Any help would be nice wolf man." Harry said jokingly.

"Ok a nice trick with this shield is casting it something like you would a patronus." Remus said. "Think of how much a certain person means to you then cast the spell as if you were casting it over that person."

"Ready?" Remus asked

"Definitely."

Remus once again waved his wand pointing it at Harry's manikin, and the black robed dummies fired off spells. This time Harry cleared his mind and imagined his surrogate family exactly as they stood in the photo in Egypt except he added Remus and Sirius on each side of the Weasley family. Scabbers was also conveniently left out. He willed himself to believe it was they who were being attacked and again he felt the glass crack at the back of his mind.

"Absolvo!" Harry said with fierce determination. He would not let those he loved come to harm.

Immediately shield as bright as Harry's stag Patronus flew from his wand and covered his manikin in a two meter dome. Remus had to shield his eyes. Harry could only watch as he five red curses hit his shield and dissolved into nothing.

"Brilliant." Harry said staring at his own wand still holding the shield up over the manikin who wasn't even visible under the shinning silver dome. Harry flicked his wand upward breaking the connection to his absolvo shield. The dome was gone in an instant and his manikin stood untouched by any enemy spell.

"Harry that was incredible." Remus said. "What did you think about?"

"I thought about you and Sirius and the Weasleys."

"I thought that your aptitude with the patronus would make this an easy spell for you to pick up." Remus said matter-of-factly. "Well I think we need a break then well practice dueling until your occlumency instructor comes for your lesson."

Harry nodded in understanding and followed Remus up the stairs and out of the training arena. They took their break in the kitchen with sandwiches and butter beer supplied from Dobby and Winky. After reassuring Winky for the fifth time that the food was satisfactory the two elves left them for their chores with a small pop. Remus and Harry ate exchanging small talk about the upcoming year making plans for Harry to follow while he was at Hogwarts away from the manor. Sirius made a brief appearance in the kitchen arms completely covered in grease, when Harry asked what happened Sirius only waved his question off and disappeared back to whatever task he had been working on. The two men finished up their lunch and headed back down to the training room where they could resume their training.

"At the ready cub." Remus said facing Harry.

"When you are wolfie." Harry replied with a smirk.

Harry had not even drawn his wand when the first curse was fired at him. With a flick of his wrist the holster shot his wand perfectly into his grip and in one fluid movement a shield jumped up to knock the curse aside. The teacher and student eyed one another both trying to anticipate the next attack. Remus made the first move by firing off two blasting curses Harry blocked them both easily with a contego shield and retaliated with some rapid fire stunning spells. The ware wolf erected his shield a split second before the first curse came in contact barely keeping the duel alive unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop the consecutive curses and resorted to Dodging. Harry sensing the advantage pressed forward firing a wide array of non-lethal spells. Harry stopped firing in order to give his teacher a chance to regain his position. It was only training after all. Harry stood with his wand at his side and watched Remus square up with his wand outstretched. Remus eyed his opponent and decided it was time to turn up the heat. Just as Remus was about to fire off a curse Harry had an idea. He had read a few books about apparition and memorized the principles so what better time to try it out.

"REDUCTO!" Remus cried pouring far more power then was needed to fuel the blasting curse, but Harry had known what was coming and already had a plan prepared.

Harry raised his wand above his head and as the red jet of sparks was about to impact square in his chest he angled his wand down and whispered a shield charm. Just like Harry had planned a round golden shield appeared at the end of his wand which he used to force the offending curse into the ground. All in one motion it seemed the curse impacted the floor directly in front of the young wizard and sent smoke and debris into the air blocking Harry from view for a moment. That was all he needed to put the rest of his plan into action. Harry closed his eyes concentrated hard on the spot across the room willing himself to be there. A strange feeling came over him, like he was being squeezed through a tube. With a nearly silent pop he opened his eyes and found himself looking at Remus's back.

"Stupefy!" Harry said clearly.

Remus spun around just in time to see the bright red spell impact his chest and send him careening across the room into the wall behind him. Harry advanced on the unconscious marauder, wand drawn in case the marauder was still aware of his surroundings. As he advanced Harry summoned his opponent's wand and pocketed it.

"Incarcerous." Harry said binding the prone form of Remus. "Ennervate."

Remus opened his eyes looked around. Realizing he was bound his shoulders slumped.

"I give cub." He said looking up at Harry. "Mind getting these ropes off?"

Harry was pacing back and forth staring at Remus with a wicked grin on his face.

"Don't know Moony." Harry said. "What would any self respecting marauder do in this situation?"

Harry smiled as he watched Remus squirm. Searching his mind for a good prank he remembered back in his third year when Remus allowed Neville to battle the boggart.

Harry concentrated hard on the funniest outfit he could think of.

"Riddikulus." Harry said pointing his holly wand at the ware wolf. The spell hit Remus and the marauder was forced into a clown suit complete with face paint and a giant red nose.

"Levicorpus." Harry said lifting his teacher off the ground flashing him an evil grin. "I believe it is time to pay Sirius a visit."

"Now Harry this is just cruel." Remus replied panic evident in his voice.

"Maybe Tonks needs to see this as well." Harry said immediately making the ware wolf blush.

"Now Harry." Remus said. "I know we can work something out here."

"Oh no Moony." Harry replied. "What kind of son would I be if I didn't uphold the marauder tradition?"

Harry flicked his wand toward the stairs leading Remus up and out of the training room. He sealed the great iron door behind him and led the ware wolf into the foyer.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. After a moment nobody answered Harry waved his wand in a whip-like motion causing a loud bang. Suddenly a door upstairs swung open and Sirius came running out wand in hand. He looked down into the foyer taking in the whole situation. A smile played at his lips as he turned and walked back into the room. Harry frowned and figured the prank was lame and was just about to release the clown-ware wolf when he heard a clicking from upstairs. Harry glanced back up and smiled when he saw Sirius walking down the stairs camera in hand taking photos of Remus.

"Fantastic Harry." Sirius said. "Can't wait to show the order these."

Harry gave a quick mock bow and turned back to his honorary uncle.

"Finite." Harry said pointing his wand at Remus. The ropes disappeared and the clown suit was replaced by the battle robes he had been wearing before. Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed Remus's wand and tossed it to him.

"Well cub." Remus said. "I've got to admit, that was some amazing dueling."

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"He's already got the best of you Moony?" Sirius laughed.

"It's not my fault, the kid is good." Remus replied. Harry beamed at the compliment.

"Well I guess ill have to whip you both into shape." Sirius said.

Harry and Remus turned to face the animagus fingering their wands.

"I was only kidding." Sirius said panic in his eyes. "Besides it's probably time to get cleaned up and eat. Harry you have a lesson tonight."

"Right well I need to clean my battle robes as well as write a letter to Hermione and Ron." Harry said. "I've also been meaning to ask if it is ok to take the magical trace off of them so they can train over the summer as well?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Sirius said.

"As long as they can keep the secret to themselves." Remus added.

"It won't be a problem." Harry said. "I was thinking about Neville as well."

"I'm sure it won't be too much trouble to convince Augusta." Sirius said.

"He really is a strong wizard." Harry said. "He just needs some confidence."

"Yea I'll owl her tonight if that's what you want." Remus said.

"Thanks Moony." Harry said.

"Alright pup go get ready." Sirius said. "I'm going to get washed up as well."

Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He moved to his dresser and picked out a set of casual black robes and grabbed a towel off of the rack hanging on his door. Harry proceeded out his door and down the hall into the bathroom where he showered and dressed. Glancing at the mirror he had to do a double take. It had definitely been a while since he had seen himself and he definitely noticed some changes in his appearance. His Jaw was more square, shoulders more broad, and his chest had filled in a bit. The main difference was how long his hair was getting, no longer was it sticking up at funny angles, it now fell down into his eyes. Running his hand through it he realized that it was nearly long enough to tie in the back but the front would still hang to about his eye level.

'Wicked.' Harry thought to himself. Gazing at his own reflection for a few moments more he left the bathroom and walked down the stairs into the foyer. Glancing at the clock mounted on the wall it read seven so he knew he could take his time and have a relaxing meal. Harry strolled into the kitchen and knew that Dobby and Winky had outdone themselves again by the aroma wafting through the room. He sat down just as Dobby was removing what looked like a roast from the oven.

"What's on the menu for tonight Dobby?" Harry asked.

The elf whirled around nearly dropping the roast. Harry quickly apologized for startling him which Dobby absolutely refused to accept.

"We is having roast beef, smashed potatoes, and salad." Winky said coming up behind Harry carrying a butter beer on a tray. The tiny female elf handed Harry his drink and continued. "And for desert we is making Harry Potter's most favorite treacle tart."

"Sounds fantastic."

Harry turned in his seat to see Sirius and Remus entering the kitchen.

"Smells fantastic too." Remus added.

The three men sat at a small dining room table enjoying the wonderful spread that the two elves had prepared. The food tasted as wonderful as it smelled and the elves positively beamed when compliments were given, of course they wouldn't accept them without stating that 'it was nothing'. The marauders all sat back against their chairs after the meal and exchanged small talk. Dobby and Winky were just about finished cleaning the table off when the door chime sounded. Harry glanced at the clock and it read eight o'clock so he figured it was about time for his occlumency. The grin that spread across Sirius's face was all that Harry needed to know he was right.

"Dobby would you kindly escort our guest to the library." Sirius said smiling.

"Yes sir." Dobby replied and with a small pop he was gone.

"Well I guess it's time for your lesson pup." Sirius said.

"Couldn't be any worse then Snape's I suppose." Harry said thinking back to his previous lessons.

"Relax pup she is a master occlumens trained by Flamel himself." Sirius said.

"Ok, time to face the music I guess." Harry said more to himself then Sirius.

"It'll be fine." Sirius said as Harry turned and walked out of the kitchen, thanking Dobby and Winky as he left.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the dim foyer. He noticed the library door cracked open and could see the dancing light of candles waxing and waning in the room beyond. With the preconceived notion that this night would not be pleasant, he had to steel his resolve by thinking of what could have happened to Sirius because of his inability to protect his thoughts. Pushing the door open he noticed two comfy arm chairs one of which was occupied but facing away from him so he could not see his teacher. Harry walked to the chair opposite the woman and sat down. Looking at his teacher he figured her to be in her late twenties, quite attractive, with blonde hair and an amazing figure that he could see even while she was sitting down. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to not even acknowledge his presence. Harry grunted to alert her to him being there and she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Jenivive Barkwith." The woman said standing up and holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you Harry." She replied. "I've heard a fair bit about your talents and I'm confident you'll be able to handle this."

"Well I'm hoping this goes better then the last attempt at occlumency." Harry said.

"How exactly did that go?" She asked. "All I've heard is that the lessons were conducted by Severus Snape."

"Well lets just say that having my mind ripped open every five minutes during lessons was not one of my better experiences." Harry replied.

"That was the extent of your lessons?" Mrs. Barkwith asked.

"Pretty much." Harry said

"Doesn't sound much like training to me." She said. "Ready to get started?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

"You can call me Jen if you like." Mrs. Barkwith stated.

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, now I want you to begin by relaxing. Close your eyes and pull all your thoughts off of the surface. Make your mind like a white screen. Now when your mind is blank I want you to figure out some way to organize your thoughts. Think of a way to keep them together. In whatever categories you want.

Harry was following the instructions as she was giving them. His mind was completely blank. He was thinking of giant trunks in which to store his thoughts so he called them forth from his imagination.

"Now once you've figured out what way you want to hold the thoughts you need to go through every memory you have." Jen said. "I mean every one. From as far back as you can remember."

"Alright." Harry said never opening his eyes.

"As you go through these memories store them however you like."

Harry never opened his eyes the whole time she was speaking but heard every word. He went back. As far back as he could remember, to first talking to his aunt about his parents, first getting pushed around by his cousin, his first bike ride, being chased by Marge's dog. Everything played out in his head. Every time a new thought or memory came up it was stored away inside a locked trunk. Jenivive sat there in silence watching the young man before her. He had been quiet in concentration for over two hours and hadn't made a move. She pondered the significance of the job she was entrusted with. When she was contacted by Black it was a nice surprise, he had offered her the chance to train the boy who lived as well as a nice sum of money. She had delayed the man for a chance to talk with her mentor and teacher Nicholas Flamel. He had elaborated a small amount about the young mans importance in the upcoming war, He had given her no real detail only telling her that his role will be of extreme importance and if the war is to be won he will need proper guidance. So she accepted thinking that it was time to play a role in the good fight, not to mention reacquainting with the always charming Sirius Black. Her attention was called back to the young man in front of her when his emerald eyes slowly opened and gazed back at her unflinchingly.

"I think I'm finished." Harry said.

"You'll never finish so long as you live." She replied with a smile. "But as long as your head stays clear for the most part you'll be fine."

"I understand." Harry replied.

"Now we're going to begin by detecting foreign presence in your mind." Jen said. "Nobody knows your own mind better then you so now that your head is clear any presence should stick out like a sore thumb."

Harry watched his teacher close her eyes, immediately he felt a strange feeling in his head, like a tickling behind his ears. He closed his eyes and delved into his own mind, clearing it as he went. He quickly found his target; the infringing presence was nearly black against the white backdrop of his clear mind. Harry moved his consciousness toward the offending one and gently prodded it. He opened his eyes after she had left his mind and found her smiling.

"Brilliant first attempt Mr. Potter." Jen said. "Let's try it again shall we?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

Once again she concentrated and broke into his mind. Harry noticed that something was amiss immediately and withdrew into his mind. Just like the last time he found her without trouble and nudged her consciousness out. Once she was out she congratulated him on his efforts for the next few rounds he would have to use some sort of force to get her out. Harry nodded his ok without hesitation thinking about how much better these lessons were compared to his previous instructor. They continued with the lesson, Harry had yet to fail in detecting and expelling her presence which amazed his teacher.

"Last attempt Harry." Jenivive said.

This time she reached back into her core and called forth a bit of power and dove into young Harry's mind. This was the first time her entry had caused any discomfort. Harry winced and closed his eyes. She had already gone past his first layer of defense and back to the spot where he kept his trunks. Harry was feeling his way to her as she delved deeper and deeper into his past memories until she came upon a great gleaming wall like nothing she had ever experienced before. Examining the wall in Harry's mind she noticed some cracks spider webbing through it. She brushed her consciousness up against it and was surprised to get a shock of raw magic. Immediately she knew what this was. What she knew about them had come only from Master Flamel himself and only a true master of occlumncy and legilimency could perform such a feat. Somebody had erected an occlumatic block in Harry's mind. She could only guess at what was so important that it had to be hidden in such a manor. Again she nudged up against it this time with more force only to be hit with such a surge of magical power that she was ejected from the young man's mind rather violently.

"Mrs. Barkwith!" Harry said standing and crossing to her chair.

"I'm fine." She replied rubbing her temples.

"What happened? What was that wall?" Harry asked.

"I believe it to be a block." Jen said. "Only a skilled legilimens could place it with enough power to stop me."

"Someone put a block on my mind?" Harry asked in confusion. "What could be so important it has to be hidden from me?"

"No idea." Jen replied.

"Well how can I break it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Jen replied. "Try going back to the spot and examining it."

"Alright." Harry replied closing his eyes and pulling his conscious off the surface back into his mind.

Harry roamed his mind and was amazed at how much room there was. He followed down the same path Jenivive had gone, past the first small barrier, past the precious trunks which housed his most secret thoughts and desires, until he came upon it. A giant wall gleaming in white light. Harry pushed his consciousness close to it and realized that it was a shimmering glass type substance. He noticed that cracks ran down almost every inch of the surface almost like a car window webbing. He brushed against it and was somewhat surprised that nothing happened after watching Jenivive get tossed so easily. Harry pushed on the barrier and watched the glass web more. He examined the barrier once more and could only think of what it represented. Another level of control over him. Whoever placed it there had no right, and Harry was going to bring it down. Harry backed his consciousness away from the wall and gathered some power. Using as much force as he could he rammed the wall as hard as he could and bounced back. The whole wall was shaking, piece by piece the barrier fell. Each piece of glass that fell let a bead of light through, like the light was coming from behind the glass. Almost as if the glass was put there to dim the light. More and more light was showing through and Harry gathered his strength to finish the job. He pulled his mind away from the wall and rammed it again. This time it did the trick, the wall started falling more rapidly. The light was blinding and he was feeling an odd sensation rushing through his body the more light was let through. Half the wall had fallen and it was too much for Harry to stay near, as fast as he could he gathered his thoughts and returned to reality. Unfortunately when he returned to the room with Jenivive the sensation was taking over him. He had felt it before, he thought back to the department of mysteries where he faced Bellatrix, the power that welled up inside him was uncontrollable. He could feel it begging to be unleashed and didn't know how much longer he could contain it. The cracking he had felt at first had given way to complete shattering as the barrier fell releasing all of Harry's repressed power.

"Mrs. Barkwith." Harry said worriedly. "Leave now!"

"Harry what's happening?" She said as the room started to shake. Books fell from their shelves, and the candles were put out by a gust of wind even though the windows were closed.

"LEAVE!" Harry said falling to his knees.

She didn't need to be told again. One look at Harry and she could see the magical aura pouring off of him in waves. Before she knew it, Jenivive was on her feet running from the room. Harry turned to make sure she was gone and saw Sirius framed in the doorway with a look or terror on his face. Immediately Harry knew what he had to do, He looked Sirius in the eyes and just as Sirius had crossed the room Harry was gone with a pop. He reappeared on the edge of the grounds on all fours. The power was welling up inside him threatening to consume him should he not release it. Harry knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes he relaxed his body and allowed the power to leave him. The wave of raw magic that left him was amazing, it rushed out of him like a torrent being close to the edge of he property the wave impacted the trees blasting them into splinters. The wave of power crashed into the house blowing out every window shaking it to the foundation. Harry couldn't take the outpouring from his core and all he knew was blackness.

Sirius and Remus heard the explosion outside and knew it must have been caused by Harry. The marauders rushed out of the house and looked around, seeing the downed trees they both took off towards the edge of the property. When they reached Harry, who looked unharmed, he was lying at the bottom of a ten foot crater. The two men looked at each other and walked over to Harry. Sirius kneeled down and checked to make sure Harry was breathing which he was. The marauders were amazed to find no actual injury on Harry. Sirius grabbed his wand and levitated his godson out of the hole and into the house. Laying him on the couch he turned to Remus.

"We need Pomfrey." Sirius said.

"Alright I'll floo her." Remus replied.

Remus went to the empty grate in the library and tossed some powder from the mantle above.

"Hogwarts Infirmiry." He said clearly leaning into the grate. The hospital wing was empty.

"Poppy!" Remus yelled.

The office door swung open revealing the Hogwarts nurse.

"Mr. Lupin what is so important that you must call at this time of night?" Pomfrey said.

"It's Harry." Remus replied urgently. "Something has happened. He blasted half the grounds and now he's unconsciousness."

"Alright where is he." The nurse asked.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the parchment with the address to marauder manor on it. He handed it to Madam Pomfrey. Who quickly read it and stepped through the grate that Remus had occupied. They ran in to the sitting room and found Sirius standing over Harry with a look of fury across his face, Jenivive was sitting behind him at a table with her head in hands. Poppy immediately went to work on Harry casting all kinds of diagnostic charms and taking pulses from all different areas.

"He's suffering from magical overload." Poppy said. "What was he doing prior to the accident."

"Occlumency lesson." Remus said.

"He had an occlumatic block which seemed to hold his core back." Jenivive said looking up.

"And he broke it down?" Poppy said. "That would explain the sudden influx of magic."

"My only question is why someone would do it." Jenivive said. "And who could possibly be powerful enough to put a block strong enough to hold power like that."

Sirius let a cynical laugh escape and everyone turned to face him.

"Dumbledore."

To be continued.


	4. Done and Undone

Chapter 4

Done and Undone

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hello everyone. I'm back for another chapter and hope you really enjoy it. As always Reviews are wonderful to get. If you have any questions or comments please write them on the back of any twenty dollar bill and send them to me. A big thanks to: The Demon Alchemist, US2UK06, Phoenix God, E.M. Emrys, jabarber69, Darksnider05, Vellouette, Munchnzoey, codewarriorace, Nymphie07, Ginnylover14, Taeniaea, SPEEDIE22, LAoR, and HAWKBOWL.

No beta so deal with it. Sry.

Remus Lupin paced in his study wondering how everything could spiral out of control so fast. A week had gone by since Harry lost control, yet he lay in his room unconscious. Sirius was a wreck. Refusing to leave Harry's bedside for anything, he had started receiving meals while maintaining his vigil. Remus however had immediately taken action. After Pomfrey said there was nothing more to do and Harry would have to fight this himself, He had Floo'd the headmaster. McGonagall had answered the call and said she would relay the message to the headmaster, who had been out of the country on order business. Today was the day that Professor Dumbledore was expected to return. Remus would not let the day end without answers. Back and forth he walked, glancing at the clock he knew the inevitable confrontation was nearing. Suddenly green flames jumped to life in the once empty grate and Professor McGonagall was staring up at Remus.

"The headmaster has returned." McGonagall said. "He would like you to join him. Sirius should be present as well."

"Very well." Remus replied. "But warn Dumbledore that Sirius might get a bit out of hand."

"I shall do that." The head of Gryffindor answered before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Remus walked into the foyer and up the stairs. Knocking on the door while opening it he peered inside. Sirius was sitting in a conjured armchair, fast asleep. Remus approached and prodded him gently on the shoulder shaking Sirius from his slumber.

"Everything ok Moony?" Sirius asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We have an audience with Dumbledore." Remus Replied. "He is expecting us any minute."

At the mention of the headmaster Remus saw the complete change in his friend's demeanor. The ware wolf could tell by body language alone that Sirius was angry, he only hoped that Padfoot could keep his cool and hear the headmaster out.

"Sirius, we have got to let him explain." Remus said pleadingly. "He would never mean to hurt Harry."

Sirius left the room without answering and proceeded upstairs to his quarters. He changed into some semi formal robes and cleaned himself up a bit before going back downstairs.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded his head and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle.

"Remember we are all on the same side Padfoot." Remus said as Sirius activated the network in a flash of green flames.

"I haven't forgotten Moony." Sirius said turning around. "But my Godson is unconscious and I deserve a few answers."

Before Remus could reply Sirius was gone in a great swirl of flame.

"Bloody fantastic." Remus said to himself as he stepped into the grate and was whisked away to Hogwarts castle.

Remus stepped out of the grate in his old office where Sirius was waiting. The two men nodded at each other and moved out the door towards the spiral staircase that leads to the aged professor. They rounded the last corner to the headmaster's office and noticed McGonagall waiting at the stone gargoyle for them. She greeted both of them first and said the password, the statue sprung to life and the spiral staircase was revealed.

"I expect both of you to remain calm." McGonagall said in her thick Scottish accent.

"We have come only for answers." Remus said. "We are all on the same side."

McGonagall turned her gaze to Sirius who still had a defiant look on his face.

"Right Sirius?" Remus said forcefully.

"Right." Sirius replied barely audible.

"Very well." The deputy headmistress said. "Follow me."

The Marauders followed their old teacher, as they had many times before, to the head's office. They came upon the great oak door and it swung open as soon as they reached the landing. They walked in to see Dumbledore placing a memory in his pensive. The professor looked up at his guests and gestured for them to have a seat at the two comfy looking armchairs on the opposite side of his desk. They sat and waited for Dumbledore to begin.

"Lemon Drop?" The professor asked.

"No, thank you." Remus replied. Sirius said nothing.

"I guess we should cut to the chase then." Dumbledore said. "What exactly happened?"

"It happened during an occlumency lesson. We hired Jenivive Barkwith to conduct them. From what I've gathered from her, sometime during the session she pushed into Harry's mind and encountered an occlumatic block of some sort. It was already fractured so Harry decided to break it down, after that he lost control and passed out from some kind of magical overload." Remus said.

"I see" Dumbledore said.

"After talking with Mrs. Barkwith it is obvious that someone would have to be very powerful and have quite a mastery of the mind arts to be able to place that type of block in Harry's mind. What do you know of it?" Remus asked accusingly

"Let me start by saying that I never intended for Mr. Potter to come to harm." Dumbledore said.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius said standing up and speaking for the first time.

"Calm yourself Mr. Black." Dumbledore said and Sirius sat back down.

"This is my godson." Sirius replied scathingly. "WHAT did you do?"

"I will tell you if you promise not to interrupt my story." Dumbledore Said.

"We won't." Remus said looking at Sirius.

"Very well." Dumbledore began. "When Harry was brought to me for the first time by Lily and James, I had already heard the prophesy. I could easily sense the power within him. I'm sure you remember the accidental magic that he was capable of as an infant. Everything was as it should be. Harry was with his parents and his power would remain under control. They would be a ground for him being of the same blood. When they were killed, I knew that eventually Harry would lose control and hurt someone or worse, the power would consume and turn him into something evil. Imagine knowing that Voldemort would return and your only hope could be dead or the next dark lord. I had to act. I brought him to his aunt hoping she would take him in, and by doing so have a blood relative near. I erected a complex blood ward that used Harry's recessive power to maintain. They were put in place not so much to keep Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters out but more to keep Harry grounded. I placed the block directly in front of his core to keep the power from surfacing. It was my intention to teach Harry how to use his power when he came of age."

Dumbledore noticed the questioning looks on their faces and continued. "Now I know your wondering about Hogwarts. Well the simple answer is that the amount of ambient magic in the castle is so great that it keeps Harry's magic under control. It was the same for myself at that age. Unfortunately Harry has been placed in some rather stressful situations and his desire to not be controlled is more powerful then any block I could place. So alas, fate has forced my hand and in doing so distanced me from a young man whom I care about more then I could ever let on."

Dumbledore placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together examining the last of the marauders.

Sirius was speechless. Remus had a curious smile on his face. Dumbledore could see the conflict brewing behind his former student's eyes. On one hand you have Harry lying unconscious at their manor, on the other you have a bulletproof explanation. All three wizards waited for another to speak. Sirius was the first.

"So now that the block is down what should we do?" He asked.

"Harry would never let me place another, not that I would be able too in someone so powerful." Dumbledore said.

"Well he must learn to control it." Remus said.

Sirius was running through every possible scenario in his head, anything to avoid Dumbledore himself training Harry. As far as he was concerned the Headmaster had overstepped his bounds. Such a precarious position he was in. He knew that if his godson was to control his power effectively he needed the old man, but could he trust him. Sirius stared deep into those twinkling blue eyes and came to his decision.

"Very well." Sirius said. "Professor should you consent, I would have you teach Harry."

"I do." Dumbledore responded knowing there was no other option.

"However, Harry's dueling will reside with us." Sirius said.

"I have no objection." Dumbledore said. "It will be a privilege just to teach him what I know."

"Don't think that just because I'm allowing you this I trust you at all." Sirius said scathingly. "It's more of a 'last resort' scenario."

"I understand, and hopefully I will be able to gain that trust back." The headmaster said softly. "You and Harry both."

'Don't hold your breath' Sirius thought.

"We really must get back to Harry." Remus said before his friend could voice his thoughts.

"Then I'll await your floo call." Dumbledore said.

Sirius stood quickly and made for the door without a word. Remus mouthed a goodbye to the Headmaster and quickly made to follow. He followed his friend down the staircase and to the dark arts classroom

"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked his long time friend as they stood next to the empty fire grate.

"He seemed sincere." Remus said.

"I guess we have no other choice." Sirius said with a hint of despair.

Remus grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle and threw it into the empty grate. He called out his destination and stepped in, Sirius followed suit. They walked out of the fireplace at Marauder Manor and immediately went up to check on Harry. The young man lay there still as death just as they had left him. The last of the marauders sat near his bedside for another hour before retiring to their own quarters.

…….

He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. The last thing he remembered was running out onto the grounds and blacking out. His emerald green eyes opened and examined his surroundings. He got to his feet and looked around and saw nothing but white as far as his eyes would allow him. Not even the floor had definition. It was as if he was in a white room that stretched too infinity.

"Hello Harry." A somewhat familiar voice said. Only the last time he had heard the voice was in the presence of the Dementors. Harry whipped around and saw his father sitting in cozy armchair. His eyes darted to the red haired woman standing behind the chair. Harry gazed into her emerald green eyes so much like his own. He knew he was dreaming but that didn't bother him. His parents were before him looking at him with a mix of love and pride.

"Mum?" Harry stammered. "Dad?"

"Yes son." His father replied.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Am I dead?"

"No baby you're not dead, just unconscious." His mother said.

Harry couldn't even hope to describe the feeling he had in his gut. He had longed to talk to his parents for as long as he could remember.

"Funny really." Harry said. "I finally get to meet you and I don't even know where to begin."

"You don't have to tell us anything." James Potter said to his son.

"We've been watching over you." His mother said. "We couldn't be more proud of the man you've become."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here to wake you." Lily said.

"Everyone is waiting for you back on the other side." James said.

"I think I'm fine here." Harry said. "With you."

"They are counting on you sweetheart." Lily said. "You are the light that must fight the coming darkness."

"Why does it have to be me?" Harry asked

"There is no rhyme or reason." His father said. "Fate is funny that way."

"I can see the humor." Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, you know deep down that you would be in this position regardless of the prophesy." James said with a smile. "It's a Potter thing."

"My friends call it a 'saving people thing'." Harry said with a smile.

"It shows what kind of person you really are. To have lived so horribly and ended up the way you are." Lily said with a tear in her eye.

"When Dumbledore makes it to this side he is going to get an earful." James said.

The family just sat there together enjoying each other's presence. After a small silence James stood up, walked over to his son, and scooped him up in a hug. Lily was not far behind. Harry had no idea how long they stood there in the embrace nor did he care. It was his mind anyway. After the hug the three Potters sat near each other talking about anything that they could think of. Lily asked about school and what he wanted after Hogwarts, while James asked about his friends and any girls he was chasing. After what had seemed like hours of conversation James brought up his oldest friends.

"Padfoot and Moony are worried sick about you." James said.

"I guess it's about time I return." Harry said. "Wonder how long I've been out of it."

"A week today." Lily replied.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"Language young man." His mother chided. Harry couldn't help but to smile.

"Sirius has hardly left your bedside." James said.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry son; we only got this one chance." His father said.

"Just remember, if you ever want to see us just close your eyes." Lily said. "We are always with you, no matter what."

"We love you." James said.

"More then you could imagine." His mother added.

"By the way son." James said. "Give the Headmaster another chance. He really does mean well."

Harry gave his mother and father a final hug goodbye. Turning to leave he realized something.

"How exactly am I supposed to leave here?" He asked.

"Use your power." His father said. "Will yourself out."

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He pushed all his thoughts out of the way and began to call his magic forth. His sole focus was being back in reality with his surrogate family. He could hear a rushing sound in the distance getting closer and closer. His hair was whipping around in the vortex he had created. Without warning all of the wind and sound died and he opened his eyes. He was back in his bedroom. He glanced at the bedside clock which read half past seven. Not feeling tired he climbed out of his bed and stretched. He made his way to the shower and cleaned up a bit, being in bed for a week could make a guy quite ripe. He found his way to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Harry had set out all of his ingredients when something slammed into his side. He looked down and saw Dobby clinging to his leg crying.

"Oh I is missing Harry Potter sir so much." Dobby said.

"I'm fine Dobby." Harry said. "Glad to see you too."

"What is you doing?" Dobby said seeing the breakfast materials.

"Just making a bit of breakfast." Harry replied.

"Oh no Harry Potter sir." Dobby said. "We is cooking for you."

"I'm fine really Dobby." Harry said. "As a matter of fact, what do you like?"

"Oh no Dobby could never." Dobby said looking horrified at the question.

"Dobby, I am cooking this morning and if you are hungry you had better tell me." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well Dobby is a little famished Harry Potter sir." Dobby said softly.

"Very well then." Harry said with a smile. "Grab a seat at the bar."

Dobby did as he was told. Harry went to work on breakfast preparing the bacon first then the eggs. He made a plate for the house elf and set it on the table in front of him. Dobby picked up a fork and looked at the spread pensively. He had never been made a meal by humans before, so he didn't know what to expect. The elf scooped a bit of egg onto a fork and took a quick bite. His eyes opened wide and he began to eat heartily. Harry smiled and turned back to the stove. The young wizard was about half way through preparing his own breakfast when the kitchen door creaked open. Sirius stood in the doorway slack jawed, staring at his godson. Not more then a few hours ago the young man before him was in a coma, and now he is cooking a meal for himself and his house elf. He knew it shouldn't have surprised him since things were rarely normal in the life of Harry Potter, but he couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation before him. Sirius seemed to regain his composure enough to cross the room and sweep his godson up in a bone breaking hug which seemed to never end.

"Sorry I had you worried." Harry said as they broke apart.

"You're here now." Sirius said. "That's what matters."

"Harry Potter sir." Dobby interrupted from the table. "The meal is toasty."

Harry whirled around and realized there was about a half a meter tall flame billowing from the pan that was cooking the bacon. Sirius was first to act by whipping his wand out and attempting to quash the flame with a jet of water. Harry had calmly removed the pan cover from the cabinet and couldn't help but laugh at his godfather trying to put a grease fire out with water.

"What kind of magical fire is this?" Sirius yelled as his stream of water had no effect; the flames had now reached a meter in height. Harry calmly walked next to Sirius and motioned from him to stand aside. He placed the lid on the pan quickly as to not burn himself and the fire was quickly smothered. Sirius looked at his godson in confusion. Harry couldn't help but break down into laughter, and it didn't take long for Sirius to join in. The kitchen door swung open again and Remus walked through with a Daily Prophet in his hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked not looking up to see who was in the room.

"Padfoot caught the stove on fire." Harry said with a laugh.

On hearing Harry's voice his head shot up and in one fluid motion the ware wolf had crossed the kitchen and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Moony." Harry said to the man he considered an uncle.

"When?" Remus said at a loss for words. "How?"

"I woke up this morning." Harry replied. "Would you like breakfast as well?"

"I suppose." Remus said sitting at the table next to Dobby.

Harry cleaned out his burnt pan and continued making breakfast for everyone. Dobby had excused himself citing that he had cleaning to catch up on. Harry shoveled the eggs and bacon onto separate plates and set them in front of the two marauders. They exchanged small talk over the spread, Harry was interested in any news concerning the dark lord but apparently he has been lying low, probably concocting another diabolical scheme. The young wizard asked about his occlumency teacher Jenivive Barkwith and hoped she didn't blame herself for anything that happened. Sirius was contemplating how to break the news to Harry about his training from Dumbledore, he finally resigned himself to hold no punches and just tell his godson how it is.

"Harry we've got something to tell you." Sirius said. "It's got to do with your training and I know you probably won't like it, but it has to be done."

"And it is?" Harry asked with a drawl.

"You need help controlling your power." Remus said.

"Professor Dumbledore is the only person that we know of capable of helping you." Sirius said.

"I understand." Harry said with a smile, he then dug back into his eggs. Sirius and Remus exchanged confused glances. They both knew that the professor was not in Harry's good graces, so why the change of heart. The two marauders figured Harry would protest the pairing, but as usual the young man showed maturity far beyond what was expected of him.

"I am going to floo the headmaster and let him know that you're up and about." Remus said standing from the table and exiting the kitchen, dropping his empty plate in the wash basin as he went.

"So when will our training resume?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Whenever you like." He responded.

"Today?" Harry asked eagerly.

"If Remus is up for it then absolutely." Sirius replied.

"Why about you?" Harry shot back.

"Well I've got to finish that project I've been working on." Sirius said. He thought about the surprise he had for his godson's birthday even though he hadn't touched it since Harry had gone unconscious.

"And you still won't tell me what it is?" Harry asked.

"You might find out." Sirius said mockingly. "Eventually."

"Very well, I guess I had better get my battle robes." Harry said getting up with his plate and moving to the sink.

"I'll let Remus know that you will be in the basement." Sirius replied leaving the kitchen.

Harry walked up to his room and removed his battle robes from the closet. His wand holsters had been removed from his wrists and placed in his bedside cabinet. Quickly changing into his garb he examined himself in the mirror, he liked how his appearance changed when he was ready for war, it felt as if he was no longer a mere student but a force to be reckoned with. After holstering his wands and giving himself the once over to make sure nothing was out of place, he tied his hair back and made his way downstairs to the training room. He walked through the weight room and sat on the mat, he did some quick stretches to limber up a bit, and because his legs were a bit sore from being bedridden for so long. Walking onto the dueling floor the young wizard conjured floating targets and set them into motion. As always his aim as well as his casting speed were fantastic, but what surprised him most was the intensity of the spells emanating from his phoenix feather wand. Harry made quick work of the targets easily destroying them with his more powerful spell casting. He stood still in the middle of the room staring at the wand residing in his hand, it was as if he was holding it for the first time again, magic was coursing through every inch of him. He could feel it flowing from his finger tips down to his wand, and back through his whole body. Harry conjured a couple more targets and floated them to the far end of the room, and holstered his wand. For the first time Harry could sense the magic within him, coursing through every vain, like the night he lost control except this time it was his mind that held it in check. The young wizard closed his eyes and concentrated completely on his magic. Harry raised his hand toward the target even though his eyes were still closed; relying on his feelings he had a general idea where the target was floating. Guiding his power toward his hands he concentrated on a blasting curse but nothing happened. He tried to force it out but still nothing. He waved his hand in the normal wand motion but this time remembering exactly how it felt to create the curse with his wand. A strange sensation came over his outstretched arm, like all of the blood was sucked out and Harry immediately knew his curse had taken flight. Opening his eyes he saw a red jet of sparks about as bright as he used to cast with his wand careening across the room toward one of Harry's floating targets. The curse was wide to the right and smashed into the wall behind bringing down chunks of plaster and drywall, when the dust cleared Harry noticed that his curse had destroyed everything down to the protective lead barrier enclosing the entire training area. He examined his hands again in awe.

"Everything ok cub?" Remus said making Harry jump in surprise.

"Yes." Harry said quickly. "Remus I'm not really feeling well enough to train after all. Do you think we could start tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Remus replied. "You have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tonight at eight."

"About the lessons?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus replied. "The professor asked me to tell you that nobody other then Sirius and I can know of these arrangements."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"They, as well as Neville, Luna and Ginny, are receiving training from Kingsley and Tonks." Remus said. "Sirius went to the burrow while you were out and performed the ritual, and the reason for not telling them is the fact that they lack any type of occlumency training."

"I understand." Harry said. Even though he did not like the idea of keeping things from his friends he knew his growing skill and power must remain a secret until he went to school.

"Well I've got to get ready for a certain time of the month." Remus said darkly.

"That reminds me." Harry said. "Any chance you can find me the directions for the Wolfsbane?"

"It's extremely difficult." Remus replied. "But I'll talk to Snape about it next time I see him."

"Alright." Harry said. Remus left the training room to prepare. Harry was determined to learn more about casting spells without his wand. He sat in the middle of the square room in a silent meditation, concentrating completely on the magic around him. He turned his focus inward and started pushing his magic around. He practiced moving his magic throughout his body, from his chest to his legs through his hands. Every once and a while he would just let it flow into his surroundings, while he was doing this the young wizard would open his eyes and observe the magical aura swirling around him. After a while he felt comfortable with moving his magic at will and figured it was time to give it a bit of practical application. Harry stood up in the center of the room, his targets still floated on the far side of the training arena. He closed his eyes and called forth his magic, letting it flow through him finally gathering in his hands. He recalled exactly how the disarming curse felt when he cast it with his wand, moving his left hand just as he would to cast the curse normally he felt the strange sensation race through his arm and leave from the palm of his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the disarming spell race through the air and slam into his target across the room. Harry smiled inwardly knowing that if he could master this, then there was no telling how good he could become at dueling. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that he had been in the room for the better part of the day, and in two hours he would have to be at Hogwarts for an audience with the professor. Harry took the familiar path out of the basement, through the house, and to his room where he opened his closet and took out his best set of casual black robes. He dressed quickly and examined himself in the mirror, confident that his appearance was satisfactory he set off down the stairs and to the kitchen. Dobby was cleaning the counters off when he entered.

"Would Harry Potter sir like something to eat before he leaves?" Dobby asked.

"Sure Dobby." Harry replied. "How about a sandwich?"

"Dobby has some roast beef and ham." The little elf replied. "Which would Harry Potter like?"

"Beef sounds like a winner." Harry said taking a seat at the bar.

Dobby immediately went to work, and in no time Harry was enjoying another great meal courtesy of his favorite house elf.

"Well Dobby I've got to get going." Harry told the elf after he had cleaned his plate.

"Very well." Dobby replied. "Good luck Harry Potter sir."

Harry left the kitchen and walked to the fire grate in the library. Glancing at the clock he had fifteen minutes before the meeting with Dumbledore was to begin. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle and tossed it in. Green flames sprang to life and Harry was whisked away to Hogwarts Castle. He tumbled out of the fire grate in the Gryffindor common room and stood up to look around. It was the same as ever, with beautiful red and gold streamers hanging around the room, fire burning in the grate, and cozy armchairs placed around warm oak tables. The young wizard walked up the boy's dormitory staircase and into his room, laying on the edge of his bed feet hanging off, he closed his eyes and attempted to feel the magic around him. His senses were completely overwhelmed at the sheer magnitude of magical power that was circulating throughout the castle. Harry's brilliant green eyes snapped open unable to focus any longer with the ambient magic assaulting his senses. He climbed out of his bed and walked down the stairs back into his common room, through the familiar portrait of the fat lady in pink, to the headmaster's office. He rounded the final corner and found himself in front of an enormous stone gargoyle which blocked the path to his destination. He had no idea of the password so he gave a few guesses to no avail.

"Stupid statue I need to see the Professor!" Harry said angrily.

The stone gargoyle immediately came to life and leapt aside revealing the spiral staircase. Harry looked at the statue in surprise. He knew that couldn't be the correct password but continued onward anyway. The young wizard knocked on the great oak door, which opened automatically. Harry walked in and saw the aged headmaster sitting behind his desk reading a piece of parchment on his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit without looking up. The professor continued reading for a bit longer and finished with a sigh that made him seem older then usual.

"The ministry is still being uncooperative with the order." Dumbledore said.

"What's new?" Harry said sarcastically. "I suppose the order will continue as it always has, with or without ministry support."

"We have had no need for them yet, but it would certainly make things easier." Dumbledore replied.

"It could help our cause." Harry said.

"How so?" The professor replied

"If Voldemort is fighting on two fronts he may spread his forces to thin." Harry replied.

"Very true." Dumbledore said. "But Tom is no fool, and Alastor tells me the ministry is overrun with his agents."

"Maybe we can figure out a plan to expose those loyal to Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Possibly." Dumbledore said. "But we are here to work on your development, not Tom and his doings."

"Very well." Harry said. "So what kinds of magic will we be working on?"

"Oh we are not here to study magic per say." Dumbledore replied.

"Then why are we here." Harry said a bit put out. "I could be working on my dueling or spell work."

"Those things come only with time and practice." The headmaster said. "And I have no doubt that you are a fine duelist. What I am here to teach you is when and where to use your abilities, and the subtleties and finer points of the world. Really, I'm going to formally teach you nothing at all, but I'm positive that it will be a rewarding experience for both of us."

Harry just stared at the Headmaster having no idea what to say. He figured his lessons would be interesting but now he was just confused. He was expecting Dumbledore to take him and teach him how to become a weapon, not tell him to use his powers in moderation.

"I understand." Harry said. "I think."

"Do not worry, dear boy." Dumbledore said. "We will work on your practical skills as well."

"Are we going to work on anything today?" Harry asked.

"Before we begin." The professor began. "I will allow you to ask any one question of me."

"Very well." Harry said.

"I will promise you that it will be my most honest and precise answer." The headmaster said.

"Do I have to ask it now?"

"I will allow you from now until our next meeting." Dumbledore said.

"Sounds fair enough." Harry said.

"Alright." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together in a noticeably better mood. "I have some memories prepared to watch of dueling championships. They include my own experiences, as well as your professor Flitwick, and Sirius from the national dueling circuit."

"Wicked." Harry said, eyes lighting up.

"I'm not finished." The headmaster said. "Your father was the Hogwarts champion four years running. I have those memories as well. I'll allow you to choose who we view first."

"I'd like to see my father if that's alright?" Harry asked.

"Very well." Dumbledore said taking a pensive from a drawer behind his desk and placing it in front of him. The old wizard closed his eyes and waved a hand over the basin and the silver liquid that filled the bowl started swirling. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to enter first, so he did. The familiar pull and falling sensation over took him as he landed in the middle of a giant square arena the size of a quiddith pitch. Harry dusted himself off and looked around. The bleachers were at least fifty rows high and not one seat was empty. On one side of the square was nothing but a blur of red and gold clad wizards waving banners and cheering for someone, on the other side everyone was wearing green and silver, the only odd this was the lack of noise.

"Sound barrier." Dumbledore said from behind.

"So the duelists can hear each other?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." He replied.

"Lets step back shall we?" Dumbledore said. "Its about to begin."

Harry turned to the Gryffindor side and noticed a familiar young man wearing all black walking onto the dueling stage. James Potter marched out in Gryffindor colored robes, with circular glasses, and messy hair. On the other side stood a younger but just as greasy Snape. The two competitors locked eyes, Harry could see that Snape was a bit unnerved by James but he stood his ground. James looked cold and calculating, completely focused on the match to come. Suddenly a booming voice of Albus Dumbledore resounded through the arena.

"Congratulations on making it to the final." The voice said. "You both know the rules but I will repeat them for our guests."

"There will be no use of the unforgivables, or a curse used with the intent to kill." Dumbledore's magically magnified voice said.

"The duel will begin at the sound of the horn." Dumbledore said. "Best of luck to both of you."

Snape, who had turned to look at the section where the staff was sitting, turned back toward his opponent. Harry's father hadn't bothered to look anywhere else; his fierce gaze never left Snape. James broke his motionless stare with a slight bow, which was not returned.

"You're finished Potter." Snape spat. "It's about time I show the school how inadequate you really are."

"Save your talk Snivillus." James shot back. He knew that Snape had made his pledge to Voldemort. Up until now all of the encounters the two school rivals had been in were just that, petty school rivals, but now it was serious. James could no longer see Snape as a fellow student when, to the world outside Hogwarts, he was a death eater. The sound of the starting bell shook the marauder out of his thoughts.

"Diffindo!" Snape screamed aiming his wand at James. The Jet of sparks rocketed from the outstretched wand toward James. Harry's father reacted at the last possible moment, and in a swirl of his robe was gone. Snape was looking around the room wildly for any sign of oncoming attack. When it didn't come immediately Snape started pacing slowly backward, so he could have a better view of the duel ring.

"Competitors aren't allowed to leave the ring." Dumbledore said to Harry.

As Snape was pacing backward he lost his balance and fell on his back. Harry heard a snigger from the space in the middle of the square but Snape didn't.

"Some of that grease drip on the floor Snivellus?" James asked reappearing.

"Oblitero!" Snape shouted firing a curse at James, which was easily sidestepped. James brandished his wand like a sword before Snape had any chance to react, and began firing spell after spell so quickly that the shield Snape had erected was shattered within seconds. Snape had no choice but to run from the complete onslaught of spells James was firing. The Gryffindor champion lowered his wand.

"Get up Snivillus." James said allowing his opponent time to recover.

"Incendio!" Snape shouted leveling his wand.

James countered the curse with a silent 'contego'.

The two duelists continued back and forth for another minute or two before another break in the battle. James still had the upper hand but Snape's curses grew more and more dark every passing second. James figured that if any of these curses landed he would be in for a long night. James already knew of Snape's pledge to the dark lord and wanted to teach him and every other future death eater a lesson.

"Animatus Conjurus" James whispered waving his wand. Out of nowhere about twenty bottles of shampoo with tiny wings were floating behind him. Harry was more then impressed with his father's conjuring ability. He knew that animating a normally inanimate object was well beyond NEWT standard, and his father was still a seventh year.

"Your father was quite a master of Transfiguration." Dumbledore whispered in Harry's ear.

James pointed his wand at Snape and immediately the flying shampoo darted toward him. As the bottles neared their target, shampoo began to squirt directly at Snape. Harry could see the embarrassment this duel was causing the Slytherin, by the red tinge growing in his usually pale cheeks. Snape raised his arm to stop a bit of flying shampoo from hitting his face. He was caught completely off guard when the shampoo impacted his sleeve immediately caught fire. He had no choice but to make a run for it. Snape knew that destroying the bottles individually was out of the question since his opponent would take advantage of the lapse in concentration. He knew the only way to win was go directly to the source. He glanced at the smug smile on his opponents face and it made his blood boil.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape screamed, aiming his wand at James Potter's head. Snape realized what he had just done was as bad as an unforgivable. If the spell was to impact it would easily decapitate his opponent. He had mixed emotions about the spell he had just cast, on one hand it could mean the end of the man he hated more then anything. On the other hand it would show exactly where his loyalties lie. James saw the curse coming at him and was barely able to erect a shield in time. The dark curse slammed into the shield splintering it down the middle. James dove to the side but it was to late the curse was upon him, it was not a direct impact but enough to cause blood to spray as the curse cut. James was lifted off his feet and thrown to the ground, blood pooling under his head. Harry looked from Snape to his father bleeding on the ground to Professor Dumbledore who was watching monitoring the duel from the stands. The headmaster stood and Harry thought he was going to call the duel since James was clearly beaten until a voice rang through the dueling arena.

"SON OF A BITCH!" James said picking himself up off the ground. His back was to Snape, but he could still see blood dripping from his father's cheek. The Gryffindor champion raised his wand, and with a quick flourish the flying shampoo bottles disappeared. James turned to his enemy and Snape recoiled at the piercing gaze that was upon him. James' eyes had turned completely black and a jagged cut ran from his jaw line, over his eye, ending on his forehead. Fresh blood was still oozing from the open wound but James seemed to ignore it. The marauder raised his wand in the traditional stance and held it until Snape did the same.

"Discerpo!" James shouted, his wand moving so fast it appeared a blur. Snape threw a shield, which crumbled under the powerful bone breaking spell. James pressed on firing a wide array of violent curses. Snape somehow managed to survive the initial onslaught and began to return fire.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted. James easily batted the curse to the side.

"What tired of using the dark arts Snivillus?" James asked unleashing two blasting curses. "You're pathetic."

"Shut up Potter." Snape said unleashing more dark curses. "If anyone is pathetic here it's you."

"At least I don't kiss the robes of a half blood who fancies himself a dark lord." James yelled amidst the volley of curses.

"The dark lord will kill anyone who stands against him." Snape spat back.

"He is nothing compared to Dumbledore." James said.

"Dumbledore is a fool." Snape screamed. "The dark lord is invincible."

"He will be the death of you Snape!" James yelled as he fired an overpowered blasting curse at the Slytherin. The flash of red impacted against Snape's shield cutting through it and impacting on his chest. The curse lifted Snape off of his feet and launched him across the room and into the wall of the arena. He was back on his feet quickly but he coughed up a bit of blood.

"This is what will happen to those who join him." James said confident that the duel was his.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape screamed as the familiar spell rocketed toward his rival. James recognized the potentially lethal spell flying at him again. He delved back into his magical reserves and called forth his power, bending it to his will.

"PRIMUS TOTALUS!" James shouted. Immediately an ornate shield that resembled the Hogwarts crest sprung from his wand blocking him from Snape's view. The dark curse crashed into the barrier and dissolved into nothing, and with a flick of his wand the most powerful of shields was gone.

"Very well Snape." James said more to himself then his opponent. The Gryffindor had finally decided to bring the fight to his opponent in the same way it was coming to him.

"Discerpo! Confringo! Diffindo!" James yelled, wand moving like a blur. The three spells blazed from the tip. Snape had thrown up a shield but to no avail, the bone shattering curse tore through it, and impacted on his shoulder. Snape was not quite unconscious when the blasting curse impacted his chest, slamming him back into the wall. The cutting hex caught Snape in the abdomen and blood splattered from his robes onto the floor. The wall held Snape up for a few seconds before he collapsed to the ground in a heap. James holstered his wand and walked toward the exit under the Gryffindor section of the stadium. Harry looked at the crowd and knew that even if the sound barrier wasn't there the crowd was speechless.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I suppose." Harry replied. The memory flickered out and he found himself back in the headmaster's office.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said. "Your father was always a marvelous duelist, and I believe he showed a remarkable amount of restraint in dealing with Severus."

"He deserved what he got." Harry said with a dark look in his eye. "And then some."

"That may be." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "But what I would like you to do is go over the duel and tell me what you think of the combat aspects."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked.

"Tell me what you liked and disliked. What you think would be useful to know. Things like that." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Alright." Harry asked. "When would you like our next meeting to be?"

"How about two days a week?" The professor said.

"Tuesday and Thursday?" Harry asked.

"If you wish." Dumbledore said.

"Same time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "And please don't hesitate to call on me for anything you need."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied.

"Well I believe it is time for you to be on your way young man." The headmaster stated.

"Alright." Harry said. "Thank you for this."

"Not at all my boy." Dumbledore replied. "We have much more to see and do. Until next time."

Harry bid the headmaster a final farewell and left the circular office. Taking the familiar path back to the common room he climbed through the fat lady's portrait and to the fire grate. Moments later he was picking himself off of the floor at Marauder manor. Sirius and Remus were waiting for him in the library with books in hand. He gave them a detailed explanation of how the meeting went before retiring to his room for the night.

…

The next month went by quickly for Harry. His occlumency meetings resumed the very week of his waking. The biweekly meetings with Dumbledore went smoothly. They had viewed all of the pensive memories he had to offer, and moved on to magical theory and ethics. The professor had a very unique way of teaching, Harry thought. Instead of directly teaching him what he wanted, the Professor would lay it out and allow Harry to absorb it in his own way. What Harry was most proud of was his progress with Dueling. By the end of June Remus was no match for the young wizard. Sirius had finished his project; whatever it was, and had began working with Harry as well. Padfoot, while being a better duelist than Remus was quickly overtaken by his godson. The two Marauders had started teaming up on him to win, and even then it wasn't a sure thing. Harry had also moved on to more advanced forms of magic. In fact it was fairly common to see Harry conjure a perfect imprimus shield in the middle of a duel. His wand less magic had taken a while to develop, but it was coming along after quite a bit of practice in secret, he had to have an ace up his sleeve when dealing with such epic pranksters. Under the tutelage of some of the finest witches and wizards of the age Harry's powers were beginning to blossom, and his natural ability with a wand was being honed to perfection. Though the best part, at least in Harry's opinion, was that he was finally in a place he belonged. He felt loved and needed with the marauders. His opinion of the Headmaster had begun to change as well. He never forgot to ask his one question per visit though. He kept them light, not wanting to dig into his past until they had a better relationship, but that didn't stop Harry from viewing Dumbledore as a sort of grandfather figure.

Around the middle of July, when Harry was able to best the marauders the majority of the time, they decided he deserved a bit of freedom. The young wizard began venturing into muggle London, which was about an hour ride in the tube. He had procured a muggle credit card from Gringotts and enjoyed his time alone. Harry especially liked it when girls would talk to him, not because he was the famous Harry Potter, but because he was just some cute guy that happened to be in the right place at the right time. It was around this time that Sirius gave Harry his early birthday present.

"Pup, since you seem to like venturing out into the world so much I believe it's time you got some wheels." Sirius said.

Harry turned to Remus who only shrugged, not having a clue either.

"And what type of wheels would they be?" Harry asked.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Sirius said grinning ear to ear.

Harry and Remus both followed him to the library entrance. Sirius stopped and asked his Godson to close his eyes for the surprise. Harry wondered what type of 'wheels' could possibly be found in a library. He did as he was asked and Sirius guided him into the room. Harry heard Remus let out a gasp of awe, which only served to increase his curiosity.

"Alright." Sirius said. "Open your eyes."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said opening his eyes and gazing at the gift Sirius had got him. In the middle of the library sat a gleaming red motorcycle, not the old bike that Sirius rode, but a new sleek one. Harry moved closer to examine it. He noted the writing on the gas tank that said Ducati. Harry gripped the handlebars and swung his leg over trying to get a feel for the machine.

"Now I figure we would start small." Sirius said. "This is the 749R."

"It's wicked." Harry replied.

"It is a dangerous machine." Sirius said. "Promise me you will take it easy until you're ready."

"Why so serious Sirius?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I just don't want to peel my Godson off of the street." He replied.

"Very well." Harry replied. "I promise."

"Alright." Sirius said. "I'll start teaching you how to ride it tomorrow."

"Brilliant." Harry replied.

"It took me forever to place the flying and invisibility charms on it." Sirius said.

"So this is what you've been up too all of the summer." Harry asked.

"Up until about a week ago." Sirius said with a smile. "They sure are a lot more complicated then they used to be."

"Thank you." Harry said, climbing off the motorbike and giving his godfather a hug.

"Now when is Moony going join the club?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I don't think so cub." Remus said. "I'll leave the racing around for you two."

"Moony never really did get into it." Sirius said. "Your father had a bike."

"Wicked." Harry said. "Can't wait to give it a go tomorrow."

"I'll put her in the garage next to mine." Sirius said.

"Well I can't take any more surprises today so I'm going to hit the sack." Harry said not able to shake the enormous smile on his face. He walked the familiar path up the stairs and to his room. His head hit the pillow and dreams of magic and motorcycles swept him away.

The young wizard woke early the next morning eager to begin his riding instruction. He cleaned himself up before making his way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. When he reached the kitchen Sirius was already there with his leather jacket on.

"Morning pup." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Morning." Harry replied as he poured himself some cereal.

"After you finish." Sirius said motioning to the bowl. "We can get you started."

Harry nodded and began to eat feverishly. In no time the bowl was empty and the two men had made their way out to the garage where their motor bikes were stored. Sirius started by going over how to start it and which controls did what. Before long Harry was riding around the property shifting smoothly. He practiced for another hour before Sirius decided it was time to take it to the street.

"Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry replied. "I want to look around some of the bookshops anyway."

"Alright." Sirius replied. "Wait here."

The Marauder went inside for a few minutes and returned with a gleaming black helmet and the coolest looking leather jacket he had ever seen. Harry put it on quickly and smiled. He had seen people in movies wear this type of gear and thought about how wicked they looked. He climbed onto his Ducati and Sirius motioned for him to follow. It was about a 45 minute ride to the Leaky Caldron and when they had arrived Harry climbed stiffly off of his sport bike.

"Don't worry pup, you'll get used to it." Sirius said as he watched Harry stretch.

"That was amazing." Harry stated. "A lot like riding a broom."

"That's why your father liked it." Sirius replied.

The pair walked through the bar and out the back door to the brick landing. Sirius tapped the bricks with his wand and they were granted access to the alley. As always, Diagon Alley was packed with people and as bright as ever. Many thought of it as the heart of magical London. Sirius walked out into the street and Harry followed.

"Where too first?" Sirius said.

"Flourish and Blots" Harry replied making his way toward the bookshop. Once inside he roamed the shelves looking for any title that caught his fancy. He picked out a few books on dueling techniques as well as a book on wards, thinking that one day he might need to break one down. Harry made his purchases and left the shop with Sirius.

"Should we pick up your school robes while we are here?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Might as well." Harry replied as they changed direction toward Madam Malkin's. The pair entered the magical clothing shop. The witch sitting behind the counter didn't acknowledge them right away, which was fine since it gave them time to browse the latest fashions uninterrupted. Harry walked over to the counter where the young which sat reading a magazine. He cleared his throat and she looked up and with a squeal nearly fell off of her stool as she realized exactly who was standing before her.

"I'm looking for school robes." Harry said.

"S-S-Sure." The young witch stammered. "S-Step right over here."

She led him to a raised platform where the self measuring tape began taking his sizes. The tape had finished its work and the witch led them back to the counter. Just as she was ringing them out a cold feeling swept across Harry and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"GET DOWN!" Harry yelled at the witch behind the counter. Her eyes widened as she looked over Harry's shoulder and saw a single death eater level his wand and send an unknown purple curse through the shop window raining shards of glass down on the marauder and his pup. Harry and Sirius had dove over the counter and taken cover.

"Do you have a cellar here?" Sirius asked the young shopkeeper who nodded an affirmative.

"Find it and hide." He said firmly.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked his godson, the worry evident on his face.

"As ill ever be." Harry replied with no hint of fear in his voice.

Sirius gave Harry a slight nod and in perfect unison they both stood raising their wands at the death eater who was advancing on the counter.

"Stupefy!" They both yelled, red jets of light emanating from the wand tips. The approaching death eater was taken by surprise and blasted off of his feet and back out the destroyed entrance. The two men jumped the counter and made their way toward the exit. Harry paused at the hooded cloaks and looked at Sirius.

"Suppose it's ok if I borrow one of these." Harry said.

"Don't see a problem with it." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry grabbed the black cloak and threw it over his shoulders, he raised the hood to obscure his face so the death eaters couldn't identify him.

"Let's go!" Sirius said rounding the corner wand outstretched. Harry followed closely wand in the ready position. He could see a fierce battle going on in the middle of the square near the steps of Gringotts.

"Apparate." Sirius said. "Pick a spot where it looks like you could help. Try not to engage the death eaters individually."

"Alright." Harry nodded. He scanned the battle ahead of him and saw Tonks battling fiercely with two death eaters at on time, they had her nearly backed up against the wall. Gathering his power, he concentrated on the spot in between the troubled order member and Voldemort's followers and with an almost silent pop was gone.

"CONTEGO!" Harry yelled as he reappeared in front of Tonks who was sporting a nasty gash on her cheek. Two unknown spells bounced harmlessly off of the shield. The death eaters stopped and took in their new hooded opponent.

"You alright?" Harry whispered to the injured auror.

"Lost my wand." She said urgently.

Harry immediately scanned the death eaters and noticed a wand handle sticking out from the folds of the death eater's cloak.

Harry used a wand less summoning charm, and before the death eaters knew what had happened the young auror's wand was soaring through the air, back to its rightful owner.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater yelled.

The sickly green curse sped at the young wizard making his heart race. Never before had he faced the killing curse in a duel. As he watched the green spell race at him the only thing he could think about was his father dueling Voldemort and falling to this curse. The voice he heard every time the dementors came close floated to the surface of his mind. He used his skill in occlumency to shove the memories to the back of his mind. And with a flourish of his wand a slab of marble appeared in the path of the supposedly unstoppable curse.

"Discerpo!" Harry yelled leveling his wand at the offending death eater. The bright red jet of sparks impacted the mid section of his enemy and dropped him with a thud.

"CRUCIO!" The other death eater yelled, pointing his wand directly at Harry's chest. The spell rocketed toward the young wizard but was sidestepped at the last possible moment.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, countering the unforgivable so quickly that the death eater had no time to dodge. The dark curse caught him directly in the throat, unleashing a shower of blood across the ground. Harry looked from his wand to his fallen enemies and back again wondering if what he had just done was really necessary, his thoughts were quickly interrupted as three more death eaters moved toward his position.

"Tonks!" Harry shouted looking back at the auror. "Are you able to fight?"

The young auror was slightly surprised that this cloaked stranger knew her name but something about his voice seemed familiar. She nodded her head and moved to his side ready to battle once again. The death eaters wasted no time in going on the offensive, the three masked wizards all cast different spells in their direction. Harry noted that none were unforgivable and quickly moved into action.

"Primus Totalus!" He yelled jabbing his wand forward and as he had done a hundred times in practice, the most powerful of shields sprung forth from Harry's wand stopping all three curses in mid air. Tonks was surprised to say the least. First he saves her life now he is casting spells that only people with power like the professor can cast. Being the well trained auror that she was, letting a little thing like incredibly powerful magic being cast on a whim would not slow her down. Immediately after the stranger brought the barrier down she was firing off spell after spell with incredible speed and accuracy. Moments of intense battle ensued before the three death eaters were down, she had brought one down with a well placed redactor while Harry had fallen the other two with what seemed like borderline dark spells. She bound the death eaters and turned to question her savior only to see a swirl of a cloak then nothing.

Harry reappeared on the white marble steps of Gringotts and looked out at the scene before him. The battles were still raging until a flash of flame appeared in the middle of the square. Dumbledore stood tall wand in hand. The death eaters must have signaled each other because those not bound disappeared together in an instant. Harry scanned the small crowd of wizards for Sirius and found him walking toward the steps he was standing on, unfortunately Tonks got there quicker.

"Hey you!" she shouted, getting the attention of the other aurors present. Harry knew that people had witnessed his duel with five death eaters and he would be suspicious too if someone dressed like him had joined a battle using powerful dark curses. When he didn't turn around to acknowledge the young auror, wands were immediately pointed in his direction. Harry heard the familiar thump of Mad-Eye Moody's fake leg circling around him until he was standing directly in front of him.

"Lower your cloak." Moody barked, wand pointed at his face.

A circle had formed around Harry. He could see just about every member of the order present, every pair of eyes burning a hole through him. He raised his wand to place it in the holster which caused Moody to let fly a stunner.

"Stupefy!" The ex-auror said.

Harry saw the curse leave the wand, not wanting to be stunned in front of the whole order he raised his hand toward the oncoming curse and silently cast a wand less protego shield. Moody's magical eye bulged at the feat of magic just performed, but not missing a beat he had another curse prepared just a moment later but Harry's voice cut him off.

"WAIT!" The young wizard yelled showing Moody his empty hands. The trigger happy ex-auror lowered his wand. Harry figured there was no other way out of this but to show the order who he was. He raised his hands and grabbed the rim of the hood and lowered it to his shoulders. A collective gasp ran through the crowd of order members.

"Hello everyone."

To Be Continued.


	5. Summer Surprises

"WAIT

Hey everyone. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys this chapter. There is a rating of M for a reason, please take that into consideration. I am somewhat disappointed that this story hasn't gotten much attention, but I guess that is to be expected from my first story. I do appreciate reviews very much and encourage everyone who has read this far to leave them. Thanks for reading and I hope that it wasn't too mean to leave that last cliff hanger. Please if you have any suggestions or comments do not hesitate to post it, I most enjoy reading other people's ideas.

The story is, for the most part, un-beta'd so please bear with me on any mistakes.

Without further ado…..i give you…..

**Chapter 5.**

**Summer Surprises.**

"_WAIT!" The young wizard yelled showing Moody his empty hands. The trigger happy ex-auror lowered his wand. Harry figured there was no other way out of this but to show the order who he was. He raised his hands and grabbed the rim of the hood and lowered it to his shoulders. A collective gasp ran through the crowd of order members._

"_Hello everyone."_

…………

Harry stood in the middle of a completely stunned Order of the Phoenix wondering what was going through their minds. He scanned the small crowd and locked eyes with his godfather who gave a nod. Moody turned to Dumbledore for some sort of advice and Harry knew it would be the only chance he got for a quick exit so in a swirl of his black cloak, the young wizard dissaparated from the marble steps of Gringotts bank. Harry reappeared in the training arena of marauder manor an immediately made his way to the library to wait for Sirius. He contemplated the gravity of his actions and what the order would try and do about it. Harry knew that most of them held government jobs, some even magical law enforcement. What would they do to an underage wizard using dark magic to battle death eaters? Harry went over the battle in his head and wondered if the death eater that took the curse to the neck would live, not that it really mattered to Harry since he had tried to use the killing curse on him. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad thing that the order knew of his involvement, maybe even allow him more access to sensitive information concerning Voldemort, since they now knew what he was capable of. It wasn't long until green flames sprung to life in the library fire grate and Sirius stepped out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius said with a stern look on his face.

Harry looked Sirius in the eyes and the Marauders hard gaze faltered.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do wandless magic?" Sirius said with a smile.

"Had to keep a trick up my sleeve just in case I became the target of a marauder prank." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"You really freaked Moody out with that shield." Sirius said proudly. "It was brilliant."

"I really didn't want to be stunned in front of the whole order." Harry said matter-of-factly. "What is going to happen now?"

"Well the aurors were all quite impressed with the way you carried yourself today." Sirius stated. "Dumbledore didn't really say much, Molly was beside herself."

"What about the fact that an underage wizard was caught using dark magic to fight Voldemort's followers?" Harry blurted out.

"Well the topic came up and everyone was very interested to know exactly how you were able to perform magic undetected." Sirius said.

"And?" Harry asked, wanting to know if he would be punished.

"I told them about the spell." Sirius said. "Everyone agreed that if anyone needed the help, it was you."

"What about the death eater I killed?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess he should have zigged when he zagged." Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders.

"There were aurors who watched me duel." Harry replied.

"The ministry aurors didn't arrive until after you dissaparated." Sirius said. "Kingsley and Tonks would never sell you out."

"So everything is ok?" Harry asked.

"Apart from the emergency order meeting that we must attend tonight, yes." Sirius replied. "Mad-Eye, King, and Tonks want to watch one of your training sessions."

"Alright." Harry said.

"Tonight we will go back for the motorbikes." Sirius said. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Harry answered.

Dobby appeared moments later with a platter of sandwiches for the two men. They exchanged small talk for a while going over how impressed the order was with Harry's skill in battle. After lunch Harry retreated to the library and immersed himself in a book to pass the time until the meeting later in the evening. Remus finally made an appearance back at the manor, apparently his transformation went better then normal since Sirius was able to keep him company in his animagus form. Harry filled him in on the events that took place earlier in the day, and about the order meeting taking place. Dinner was enjoyable, Remus wanted his beef a bit more rare than Harry or Sirius. They talked about the order and whether Harry wanted to be a part of it or not, and after evaluating it from every angle, came to the conclusion that it would be beneficial for Harry to join if given the opportunity. Dinner ended and the marauders got ready for the meeting and met in the library. Harry needed to clean up so he took a shower and grabbed a nice set of casual robes, black with silver trim, and ran downstairs to meet with the marauders.

"Ready to face the music pup?" Sirius asked.

"Guess so." Harry replied grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it into the grate. "Number Twelve Grimmuld Place."

Harry landed face down as the floo spit him out of the fire grate. He stood and dusted himself off as Remus and Sirius stepped out.

"Bloody floo." Harry swore.

"Family curse, cub." Remus laughed.

"Looks like the meeting is ready to get started." Sirius stated not seeing anyone in the sitting room.

"After you." Harry said motioning Sirius to the door. Sirius acquiesced and led Harry and Remus into the kitchen where the order was waiting. As soon as they entered all idle chat stopped and there was nothing but silence. Harry looked around and realized that this was the largest order meeting that he had ever seen, every member save Snape seemed to be in attendance. He looked from one order member to the next and noticed the aurors standing together in their own corner, he caught Tonk's eye and she mouthed a 'thank you', his emerald green eyes moved to Moody's and his disfigured mouth curled into a smile. Harry's observations were interrupted by Dumbledore who called the meeting to order.

"Severus will be here momentarily to deliver his report." The headmaster said. "But I believe that it is safe to begin the meeting."

"To the first order of business." Dumbledore continued. "The induction of Harry James Potter into the Order of the Phoenix has been petitioned by Alastor Moody and Nymphodora Tonks. If young Harry would consent we will hold a vote."

"I do." Harry stated.

"It has also been petitioned that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger be inducted." The headmaster said.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"Molly dear it would be in the best interest of everyone." Arthur said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They are just children." She said losing a bit of confidence.

"Children my foot." Moody barked from across the room. "They are training at Auror level, there are probably a handful of people in this room that could best either of them in a duel."

"Regardless of their age." Dumbledore interrupted. "They are in the middle of this conflict. It would be wise to allow them to join our meetings and learn what they can about Voldemort and his followers."

Dumbledore's words seemed to sink in and Mrs. Weasley said nothing. The headmaster called for the vote on Harry first, which was really a formality since nobody had any objection. Ron and Hermione's vote however was much closer barely making the two-thirds majority. Dumbledore gave the word and Harry's two best friends were led through the kitchen door and into the meeting.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Welcome Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to the Order of the Phoenix."

The order gave a small round of applause and then quieted down. Dumbledore went over the roll of each key member of the Order. He stated that while the trio is at Hogwarts he would provide pensive memories of each meeting, as well as include them on any viable mission. After the briefing, the professor went around the room asking of anyone had anything unusual to report. Kingsley began talking of how they have found four members of Fudge's cabinet under the imperious curse in the last week and what they are doing to combat the problem. The tall Auror was interrupted when the kitchen door swung open and Snape staggered in. The potions master looked like he was about to collapse when McGonagall and Sirius rushed to hold him up. They led him to an empty chair and brought him a pain-relieving potion.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased." Snape gasped. "His targets were the Weasley boy and Granger."

Harry's face darkened. His best friends had become targets because of him. He looked Snape right in the eyes and found that the potion master was staring directly into his.

"What is Potter doing here." Snape spat.

"He is now part of this Order." Dumbledore stated. "As are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

"You inducted the golden trio into the order?" Snape said maliciously.

"I assure you Severus that it was the only option available." Dumbledore replied. "Any other news on Lord Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord is also curious as to the identity of this cloaked stranger that interfered with his plans." Snape said tearing his gaze from Harry who had not looked away.

"How did Voldemort learn of his involvement?" Dumbledore said referring to Harry.

"The Dark Lord forced his way into Lucius's mind." Snape said wincing in pain. "He is curious as to who could be powerful enough to perform such magic."

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"Have we found out the identity of the cloaked man?" Snape asked.

"We have indeed." Dumbledore replied.

"Well?" Snape replied.

"Turns out that our young Mr. Potter here is responsible for saving the life of another Order member today." Dumbledore said motioning to the young wizard.

"Potter!" Snape spat. "You're joking."

"Watch who you talk to like that Snivillus!" Sirius shot back.

"Yes Severus." Dumbledore said, stopping the fight before it could start. "It was our young Mr. Potter underneath that cloak."

"Well Potter." Snape said, voice dripping with malice. "It turns out that the Death Eater you killed was Augustus Rockwood, one of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"You mean the Department of Mysteries Augustus Rockwood?" Kingsley said.

"One and the same." Snape replied. "Tell me Potter, how does it feel to end a life?"

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore warned. "What was the casualty figure?"

"Four dead." Snape replied. "Eight severely wounded. Potter caught Mulciber in the chest with a bone breaker, it does not look like he will last the night."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "I believe we will conclude the meeting with that."

The Order filed out of the kitchen, Sirius and Remus among them. Harry was at the back of the line to leave and just as he reached the door it slammed shut. Harry turned to the only other occupant in the room who was glaring daggers at the young wizard. Harry realized that Snape had just used a bit of wandless magic since there was not a wand in sight.

"Watch your step Potter." Snape said. "Use that pathetic brain of yours and try to stay out of trouble."

"Trouble finds me." Harry shot back

"Arrogant to the last." Snape said maliciously. "You are a mediocre wizard at best. I have no idea why the dark lord is so interested in you, or how you survived his death eaters today."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Snape." Harry said, voice full of venom. "And as for his death eaters, should they find themselves at the tip of my wand again I will not hesitate."

"Foolish child, you have no idea what the dark lord and his death eaters are capable of." Snape said voice rising.

"Well after today." Harry said scathingly. "You know exactly what I am capable of."

"Are you threatening me Potter?" Snape said with menace.

"Take it as you will." Harry replied. "I suppose I should thank you Snape, It was a curse I learned from you that ended Rockwood's life."

Snape's eyes bulged as he remembered the effect the curse had on the Death Eater's body.

"And where would you get such dangerous information?" Snape said. "I do not recall teaching you any curse."

"I don't recall you teaching anything at all." Harry said with a wicked smile. "I saw the duel between you and my father."

Snape was speechless. He never wanted to think about that moment again. The memories of what happened after the duel were more painful than any cruciatus. It was the day that he had lost the best and maybe only true friend he ever had. The potions professor was able to bury his emotion under a mask of indifference but that didn't make the pain any less real.

"I'm done with this." Harry said. "I am not my father."

The young wizard turned to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Harry turned his head to look at Snape, gave a small chuckle, and with a wave of his hand the door snapped open. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving a completely stunned potions master sitting at the table. Harry smiled and gave a little pump of his arm, he had finally beaten Snape at his own game. He walked through the house until he found Ron and Hermione who were discussing spell usage in duels.

"Hey guys." Harry said walking into the room.

Hermione was the first to react by jumping up and grabbing Harry in a breakneck hug. Ron followed with what must have been a one handed manly hug of some sort.

"Everyone has been talking about this morning." Hermione said.

"And how well you handled yourself." Ron added.

"I'm just glad that the whole order made it out alright." Harry replied.

"How is training with the Marauders?" Hermione asked.

"Incredible." Harry replied. "They are both fantastic duelists. Sirius was in the circuit before Azkaban."

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Language Ron." Hermione chided.

"Sorry." Ron said, ears reddening.

"Potter!" A gruff voice barked from the doorway. Harry turned around to see Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks walking into the sitting room.

"Good evening professor." Harry replied.

"Cut the professor crap." The ex-auror replied. "Mad-Eye is quite alright."

"Alright." Harry replied. "Sorry about not telling you who I was. They attacked while I was shopping for school."

"It's fine boy." Mad-Eye barked. "You will be accompanying these two brats here to the DMLE Headquarters tomorrow so you can participate in some auror training."

"Does Sirius know about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Kingsley said. "It has all been set up, you will meet here at six sharp."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said shrugging.

"Very well then." Mad-Eye said turning to leave.

Harry watched the grizzly man closely and slowly the hair on his neck started to stand on end. Last time he had this sensation a death eater blew a store apart. Suddenly the ex-auror turned on the spot wand in hand and fired two stunning spells at Harry's two best friends. Harry watched the spells fly wide of him on either side, and heard them impact on some type of shield. Harry looked back at his friends and both were holstering wands. Moody had a satisfied smile on his face while Tonks and Kingsley were laughing. After the Aurors left, the trio was able to sit and relax for a while. They talked of the new training that was being given, turns out that Neville of all people was showing incredible promise in dueling and that Kingsley had taken him under his wing, giving him some personal instruction. They had all five of the students practicing as an auror team would in normal auror training. Harry was looking forward to the new term and the DA, not only would he have his own experiences over the summer to share, but Auror trained students to help as well. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and realized that it was nearly ten. Harry bid his best friends farewell and moved to the fire grate where he used the floo network to return to marauder manor. The house was dark so Harry figured that everyone was asleep. The young wizard silently ascended the stairs and went to his room where he went through his occlumency exercises before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Morning came quickly for Harry as he climbed out of bed. He made his way to the wash closet and cleaned himself up before returning to his room to prepare for the day of training with the Aurors. The young wizard removed his battle robes from the closet and laid them out neatly on his bed, making sure he had everything he needed. He dressed carefully in the dragon hide garb before strapping his wand and holster to his wrist. He grabbed a few hair ties from the dresser and made his way down to the kitchens where Dobby was doing some cleaning.

"Hey Dobby." Harry said with a yawn. "Any chance you could whip up a quick breakfast?"

"Yes Harry Potter." Dobby said. "What would sir be wanting?"

"Eggs and sausage would be great." Harry replied.

Dobby went to work on breakfast while Harry sat at the table. He didn't know why he was so nervous about the upcoming meeting with the aurors but his stomach was in knots. The house elf finished cooking and set the meal out for Harry who, in turn, devoured it. The clock read five minutes till six so the young wizard made his way to the library fire place and activated the floo, moments later he was lying face down on the sitting room floor of Grimmauld place. Harry picked himself up and made his way to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Har-" Ron began as he was interrupted by a yawn.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said looking as chipper as ever.

Without warning a crash sounded from back in the sitting room.

"Bloody floo!" a female voice yelled.

Tonks came in a moment later, bubblegum pink hair covered in soot, Kingsley and Moody followed.

"Wow Harry." Tonks said. "Those are some robes."

"They look familiar though." Kingsley said scratching his chin.

"They belonged to my father." Harry replied. "Sirius had stored them at his family's shop in the alley."

"Smart." Moody barked, moving closer to study the robes. "You don't find quality like this anymore."

"We should get going." Kingsley said.

The aurors led the way to the fireplace, Moody grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it into the grate.

"Auror Headquarters, London." Moody said with authority.

The remaining two aurors followed suit then Hermione and Ron, finally it was Harry's turn.

"Please land on my feet." Harry said out loud. "Auror Headquarters, London."

Harry stepped into the billowing green flames and was immediately wisked away. The fireplace on the other side spit him out in familiar fasion and he tumbled out staggering into another person, knocking him over as well.

"Watch where you're bloody well going!" the man said.

"Try standing somewhere other then a floo exit." Harry shot back as he was dusting himself off. He took a moment to look at the man and saw that he had the blue robes of an Auror but looked to be very young, not more then three or four years out of school. He looked livid at Harry's cheek but the Gryffindor did not care.

"Watch who you talk to like that kid!" The auror snapped menacingly.

"Welshire!" Kingsley barked, causing the young auror to snap to attention.

"Yes sir?" he responded.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kingsley said with authority.

"N-No sir." He said with a dirty look right into Harry's eyes.

"Good." Kingsley replied as Moody and Tonks moved to either side of the tall dark auror.

"I'd hate to have to mop you up after this lad was through with you." Moody said to Welshire as he motioned at Harry.

"Let's move." Tonks said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around and realized that they had caused a bit of a commotion, everyone at the floo landing was watching the exchange with bated breath. Tonks guided him away from the platform to where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

"Making friends already?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Welshire is a git." Ron replied. "I can't seem to beat him in the duel ring, it's bloody awful."

"Duel ring?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "We've been dueling with the rookie aurors for practice."

"We reckon Wilshire is probably the best of them." Ron said.

"Maybe I'll get a chance at the git." Harry said with a wicked smile.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione said. "Training here can be brutal. The only rule of the duel ring is that you can not use the unforgivable curses."

"What exactly do you think I've been doing since school let out?" Harry said with a laugh.

"I'm just saying." Hermione said. "Be careful."

"Relax Mione." Ron said. "I'll bet Harry is loads better."

"Ron, Hermione." Moody barked. "Hit the practice range."

"Later Harry." They said in unison before they ran off through the door that must have led to the firing range.

"Alright Potter." Moody said. "I've already seen some of what you can do. You are going to accompany me to the magical testing room to show me everything."

"Very well." Harry said.

"Follow me then." Moody said walking toward a giant oak door.

Harry followed in Mad-Eye Moody's wake for a while rounding corner after corner until they finally came upon a solid lead door with a giant wheel lock on it. Moody spun the wheel and the door came ajar, the aged auror swung it open and directed Harry inside.

"Alright Potter." Moody said re-locking the door from the inside. "If you're ready we will begin."

"What would you like to see first?" Harry asked.

"Your most powerful blasting hex, please." Moody said in a neutral tone.

Harry closed his eyes and went through a quick occlumency drill to empty his mind and open a direct pathway to his magical core. He flicked his wrist and the phoenix feather wand jumped from its holster. Harry saw the ex-auror raise an eyebrow.

"What should I aim at?" Harry asked.

"This room will absorb all magic." Moody stated. "You may shoot anywhere but at me."

"Right." Harry said flourishing his wand. "CONFRINGO!"

Harry poured all of his power into the spell, the blinding jet of red light flew from the tip of his wand and was absorbed by the wall opposite him.

"Show me your most powerful shield." Moody said. "And hold it for as long as you can."

"Primus Totalus!" Harry said whipping his wand through the air. The shield spell immediately took shape and hovered about a foot in front of the young wizard, the shield was connected to his wand by a thin beam of light which fanned out to create the barrier.

"Impressive." Moody said with a nod. "Have you ever seen the front of your shield?"

"No sir." Harry said. "Is something strange about it?"

"The Imprimus shield is unique to its caster." Moody said.

"Like a Patronus?" Harry asked.

"Much like a patronus." Moody said. "It seems like your Imprimus takes the form of the Hogwarts crest."

"Brilliant." Harry said to himself.

"Tired yet boy?" Moody asked.

"No sir." Harry replied.

Moody sighed. He had wondered what made this young man so important but the proof was staring him right in the face. He had been holding an Imprimus Patrocinor for nearly three minutes without showing signs of magical fatigue, an incredible feat for even the most powerful of wizard.

"Enough." Moody said.

Harry flicked his wand upward and the shield disappeared.

…..

Kingsley, Tonks, and a representative from the Unspeakables were watching the astonishing feats from behind a magic proof glass panel. Before witnessing this session Tonks had no idea how Harry lived through all of the deadly situations he had found himself in, but now she realized how powerful he really was. She and Kingsley both were wondering why an Unspeakable wanted to view the tests, maybe they were as curious as the rest of the world about Harry Potter. Tonks watched as the young wizard performed every action that Moody asked of him, seemingly without effort. After an hour of testing Moody gave the signal that they were finished and led Harry out of the magic proof room and returned, after leading Harry to the break room, to speak with the two aurors and unspeakable.

…..

Harry ordered a butterbeer from the witch behind the counter of the snack bar and sat in one of the comfy armchairs in the break room. He had no idea of the outcome of the drills Moody had just put him through but he knew it wouldn't be bad. He had poured every ounce of magic he had into the spells and he was feeling fatigued, not a magical fatigue but a physical. He was relaxing with his eyes closed when a small group of what looked like aurors in training walked in.

"Did you see that kids shoulder after Wilshire used a bone breaker." One of the blue robed wizards said.

"Pretty wicked." A female trainee replied. "Probably need a bottle of skele-grow."

"What are these kids doing here anyway." Another trainee said. "I had to wait a year before I qualified for basic."

"I heard they are part of Dumbledore's crowd." The female auror in training replied.

"Doesn't matter really." The smallest of the trainees said. "Wilshire is going to hurt someone bad if he keeps it up."

"They should be ok." One of them said. "They have already beaten the rest of us."

Harry stood up and walked over to the aurors.

"Where is the duel ring?" He asked loudly.

"Why do you want to know?" The female trainee shot back.

"I'm going to have a few words with Wilshire." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Funny kid." Another of the aurors replied. "Don't go getting yourself into fights you can't win."

Harry's eyes grew a shade darker. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was to be patronized. The young wizard reached back into his core and called his magic forth allowing his aura to pour off of him in waves. All of the Auror trainees took a step back as Harry looked at them.

"I'll ask one more time." Harry said dangerously. "Where is the duel ring?"

The trainees looked at each other before silently agreeing to give the young wizard directions. Harry left quickly and made his way through the headquarters to the room where the duel platform was. He used a bit of wandless magic to open the door and strode in. There was an enormous rectangle enclosed in plexi-glass surrounded by benches. Harry looked around and saw Ron laid out in a stretcher with Hermione next to him.

"What happened?" Harry asked walking over to his friends.

"It was that git Wilshire." Ron said toughly. "The ref had called the duel a draw and he fired a bone shattering hex after the bell."

Harry spun on the spot and scanned the room for Wilshire. He spotted the rookie auror sitting on a bench surrounded by blue robed wizards. Harry strode purposefully over to him despite Hermione's objections. When he reached the burly looking auror, Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off the bench sending him crashing to the ground in a heap. The surrounding rookies were in complete shock at what the young wizard just did. Wilshire got up quickly and made a go at Harry but was immediately stopped as Harry flicked his wrist and pressed his holly wand into the rookie auror's throat.

"I understand you have a problem with us training here." Harry said motioning at his friends. "I suggest you get over it."

"Tough words for a pathetic student." Wilshire said voice laced with venom. "I suppose you think you're good enough to be here too?"

"POTTER!" A deep voice yelled from across the room. Harry turned to see who had called him only to find Kingsley walking toward him looking serious.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kingsley asked.

"Wilshire here doesn't seem to think we belong here." Harry replied with a wicked smile.

"Is that so?" Kingsley said shifting her gaze to the rookie auror.

"Sir with all due respect, we should be fighting death eaters not kids." Wilshire said.

"Wilshire have you ever fought a death eater?" Harry asked dangerously. "Have you ever had to look down the wrong end of a killing curse?"

"What do you know?" Wilshire spat. "You're just a kid."

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about." Moody barked, walking up behind Harry. "Why don't you settle your differences in the arena."

"I've already sent his little friends to the medic." Wilshire said. "That should prove that they do not belong here."

"I'll do it." Harry said, removing his wand from the rookie's neck.

"Alright, but don't expect any mercy." Wilshire said with a devious smile.

"Very well." Kingsley said smoothly. "Duelists to the ring."

Harry followed his opponent through the clear door and onto the arena floor. Hermione had wheeled Ron's stretcher up to the glass so that he could watch the duel. Harry could see the worry in both of their faces so he gave them a quick smile. He reached into his pocket and removed a hair tie and pulled it back revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar. Harry watched as hi opponent's eyes did the familiar glance upward, only this time they did not widen in surprise.

"Harry Potter?" Wilshire asked.

Harry let a wicked grin creep up his lips. The bell sounded and the duel began.

"Confringo." Harry yelled waving his wand in the prescribed motion. The curse exploded from the end of his wand directly at Wilshire's chest. The rookie auror whipped his wand and put up a golden shield which the curse impacted. The shield held for a moment pushing the auror back from the sheer force of the curse before shattering. The auror was forced to dive out of the way which left him open to Harry's next attack.

"Defodio!" Harry said as the auror was diving through the air. The dark blue curse impacted on the auror's shoulder slamming him into the ground like a rag doll. Harry raised his wand as Wilshire staggered back to his feet.

"Reducto!" The rookie auror yelled sending a jet of red light at Harry. The young wizard batted the curse away like it was nothing. Harry smirked at the auror raising his hand and gesturing for more. The auror obliged and began firing off strings of spells without incantations. Harry was like one fluid blur, sending the offending curses into the glass with nothing more then flicks of his wand. Harry was having no problem parrying the curses but decided it was time to bring it back on the offensive.

"Discerpo!" Wilshire yelled in frustration, aiming the curse right at Harry's head. The spell was right on target but just as it was about to reach the young wizard he disappeared in a swirl of his cloak. The crowd that had gathered let out a collective breath of relief.

Harry reappeared silently behind the rookie with his wand outstretched. He whispered a jelly legs jinx and watched it impact the auror in the small of his back knocking him over. The young auror tried to stand but fell back down when his legs wouldn't support his weight. Harry let out a small laugh which only served to enrage Wilshire more. The rookie leveled his wand and fired off a string of potentially deadly curses. The lethal spells raced toward their target but, just as last time, they met nothing more then air as Harry dissaparated.

"Enough games Potter!" Wilshire yelled, as he performed the counter curse and got to his feet. "Stop hiding and fight like a man, coward."

"You want it." Harry said, canceling the disillusionment charm which caused him to reappear in the center of the room. "You got it."

"DIFFINDO!" Wilshire screamed waving his wand in a slashing motion. Harry used a wandless shield to bat the curse aside, unleashing his own bone breaker in the process.

"Discerpo." Harry said as the cutting curse was reflected by his wandless protego shield. Having two means of casting spells was incredibly effective since there was no real reaction time, being able to cast two spells at once. The bone breaker caught the auror in the shoulder, spinning him around making him stagger a few steps. Harry thought for sure that was the end of the duel but Wilshire raised his wand in defiance.

"Reducto!" Wilshire yelled taking aim at Harry.

"Contego!" Harry countered, causing the red curse to bounce into the glass cage.

Harry whipped his wand around and took aim at the auror's chest letting fly a bludgeoning curse followed by a disarming curse in quick succession. The bludgeoning curse impacted the shield that Wilshire had formed, but it was not enough. The shield splintered and the curse caught him in the chest sending him careening backward, while he was airborne the disarming curse caught his leg causing his wand to fly through the air for Harry to catch. Wilshire hit the ground hard and didn't get up, his eyes were closed and it seemed he was out cold. The bell sounded the end of the match and Harry walked out, both wands still in hand. It took the mediwizards a few minutes to clean up Wilshire and cart him off to the medical ward for treatment. Harry hoped the auror would get a bed next to Ron.

"Quite a duel Potter." Moody said as Harry walked up to where Ron, Hermione, and the others were sitting.

"Bloody brilliant is more like it." Ron said.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked.

"A bit." Harry said handing the wand to Moody.

"Was all of that necessary?" Tonks asked. "You could have finished him off anytime."

"Everyone should know that we belong here." Harry said.

"Well I don't think anyone will question that again." Moody said.

"One of my most promising aurors was just picked apart by a fifth year." Kingsley said bowing his head though the smile remained.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "Sirius and Remus have gotten over it already."

"You can beat Sirius in a duel?" Kingsley asked.

"And Remus." Harry admitted.

"Wait." Tonks said. "At the same time?"

"Yea." Harry said with a shy smile. "About eight out of ten times."

"Bloody hell." Tonks said.

The rest of the day went by without interruption. Harry accompanied Hermione to the different training rooms and was surprised to see quite a few aurors fighting with bare hands. Ron was carted off to the medical staff for treatment of his injured arm. After that they went to grab some lunch at the cafeteria located within the headquarters. Harry spotted Neville and Luna sitting with Ginny as soon as they walked in, they were sitting together in deep conversation until Neville noticed him. Harry changed direction and headed over to their table.

"Hey Harry." Neville said. "How has your summer been?"

"Not bad." Harry replied. "Loads of training."

"Tell me about it." Neville laughed as he stood up to shake Harry's hand. Harry's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw how much the once shy and slightly overweight boy had changed. He completely filled out his training robes and looked as though he had been poured into them.

"Bloody hell." Harry said. "Who are you and what have you done with Neville."

Everyone laughed at the minor outburst. Luna walked around the table and greeted Harry and made an offhand comment about nargles infesting his hair. Ginny walked up to Harry to say hello and made him blush by giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"So what are you three doing here today?" Harry asked as they took seats around the cafeteria table. Ron and Hermione had gone to grab a couple trays from the lunch cart.

"We start our lessons in about twenty minutes." Neville replied.

"How early did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"About six." Harry said. "Do you always come around this time?"

"Lessons start at noon." Neville said with a mouthful.

Hermione made her way back to the group table bearing food which Harry dug right into. He figured he had been spoiled by his wonderful house elves because the ministry food tasted terrible. They relaxed and ate for a while longer until Moody walked into the café and told them it was time to get to work. First they went to a classroom and studied auror patterns and tactics, which turned out to be Ron's area of expertise, or so Hermione had told him. They went over normal death eater tactics and how to counter them. For about two hours they listened to Moody lecture about everything from unforgivable curses to weather patterns affecting battles. Finally after seemingly endless discussion, which left Harry far more exhausted then any of the things he had done earlier in the day, they moved on to the practical lessons. Harry followed the others out of the classroom and through the maze known as Auror Headquarters until they came upon a room that looked almost exactly like his training area back at the manor. Moody held Harry back as they began going through their spell casting drills. The group of four went through some tactical exercises before Mad-Eye set them real drills. Harry was watching with great interest before they were interrupted by the same group of Aurors that he had met in the break room.

"Blue squad reporting." The same female auror who had given Harry a hard time said.

"Very well." Moody said. "Your goal will be to neutralize these four opponents."

Moody motioned to Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"They will be attempting to guard this young man." Moody said referring to Harry who was standing next to him.

"Yes sir." The female auror said. She made to walk back to her team but not without giving Harry a look of pure venom. Harry could only smirk in return.

"Seen Wilshire lately?" Harry asked with a chuckle as the rookie auror tromped off.

"I don't think she appreciates the sarcasm." Neville said from behind.

"Frankly, I don't care." Harry replied.

"I heard about your duel with Wilshire." Neville said. "Is it true that he didn't land a single curse."

Harry only shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. Moody stepped in and gave the teams their objectives asking Harry to accompany his friends and act as a captive. Moody gave a wave of his wand and the room began to expand, with trees exploding up from the ground blocking the fluorescent lighting in the room, casting the teams into nearly complete darkness. Hermione immediately went into action by placing a disillusionment charm on each of the team members and then Harry. Neville waved his wand in an intricate pattern and began to mumble an incantation which caused a dense fog to billow from his wand, before long their whole side of the arena was covered in thick mist completely obscuring any visibility. The old Neville seemed just a memory, instead there was a confident young man issuing orders with unflinching confidence. Hermione used her wand to draw a neon green X on the back of each of the group members robe, which was visible through the mist to only the members of her team. Neville directed Luna to maintain a defense close to Harry while Hermione patrolled about ten meters out from the targets position, Neville and Ginny would actively search out the opposite teams members. Harry heard a bang like which sounded like a gunshot apparently signaling the beginning of the exercise. Harry went through the scenario in his head and realized that his friends were slightly outnumbered coming into the match. Harry sat in almost complete darkness wondering what was going on in the mist, until the silence was finally broken by spellfire. Harry watched as a lone combatant was picked apart by spells coming from opposite directions. Maybe three minutes after the minor altercation Harry caught sight of Neville levitating a human sized burlap bag through the woods. He placed him next to Harry and gave him a wink before moving back out into the fog. Another five or ten minutes went by before the next round of spell-fire broke out, only this time no foolish auror engaged the enemy alone. Fierce dueling went on for nearly five minutes and only one of the combatants had fallen. Harry figured it was Ginny because he could still hear Neville's voice echoing through the fog. Harry watched in awe as Neville single handedly held two aurors at bay. Neville seemed to be giving it all he could but he was slowly being backed down by the two enemy wizards. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of crumpling twigs and turned to see a blue robed Auror advance on him wand raised. He got to Harry's position and tapped him with his wand and asked him to get moving back in the same direction he had come in. Harry began to walk as instructed until he heard a thud behind him only to turn around and find the auror unconscious. Luna appeared out of the mist and bound her victim, then escorted Harry back to the spot they had designated for him to hide. The blonde witch levitated the unconscious auror and placed him next to his burlap clad teammate. Harry turned back to the raging battle between Neville and the two aurors, the young Gryffindor was slowly becoming visible as he was pushed further and further back to his position until one of the offending aurors was taken down with a blood curdling scream. Hermione had sprung her trap and attacked as the two enemy wizards were in between her position and Neville who, Harry realized, had not been losing ground but baiting them back into a trap. Harry was even more impressed with Neville then he had been earlier in the day. Unfortunately the last of the aurors was trailing the two who were consumed with the battle and Hermione who had sprung the trap fell victim to an enemy stunner. The hidden auror joined the battle and seemed to turn the tide against Neville who had no choice but to yell through the fog for Luna's assistance. The blonde girl abandoned her post and raced to the Gryffindor's aid. Another round of fierce spell-fire ensued before Harry saw Luna fall. Neville was on his own now. The young wizard seemed determined to win but it wasn't enough and finally, after more volleys then Harry could count, fell to a bone shattering hex. The remaining two aurors ran to Harry's position and guided him back to their side of the arena, ending the training exercise.

The trees disappeared showing each of the downed participants. Neville, who's wand arm hung limply at his side, walked around the room and revived each of his fallen teammates. Moody conjured stretchers for those who were more severely injured, while the remaining aurors attempted to revive their two bound squad members. Moody walked over and smirked as the two aurors attempted to remove the burlap bag from the downed man but to no avail, Neville had to do it for them. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione joined their teammate soon after being revived. Moody congratulated them on the well fought battle and sent them back to the classroom after placing Neville's arm up in a sling.

"Brilliant mate." Harry said beaming at Neville.

"If Ron were here we would have won." Neville replied.

"Regardless Nev." Harry said. "You are an incredible duelist."

Neville smiled at the compliment. Harry could see how much the student appreciated it from his facial expression. He thought back to how Neville had always been bullied by Malfoy and his goons and realized that he and Ron were bigger then both Crabbe and Goyle, and if today was anything to go by they could out duel the little ferret without even blinking an eye.

"Brilliant move with those markers Hermione." Harry added.

Hermione was about to launch into her explanation of how, when, and where she had learned the spell when Moody walked through the door with projection equipment in hand. After setting it up he asked each student to take notes on how he or she could improve. They did as instructed and after the footage was finished the group talked of how they could improve. Moody concluded lessons for the day after they finished their discussions so that Neville could seek out a bit of medical attention. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny floo'd home while Harry accompanied Neville to the medical ward so he could see how Ron was doing. Neville knew the quickest way to the ward seeing as he had earned Wilshire's ire beyond any of the other students, he was also the only one to have sent the auror to this wing before. Harry grinned when he noted that the rookie auror was indeed in the bed next to Ron. Neville also had a smirk of triumph on his face when Wilshire looked in their direction. Harry stopped at Ron's bed while Neville continued on to see the nurse.

"Doing ok mate?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad." Ron said.

"Going to be in for a rough night." Harry said. "I'll never forget second year."

"Lockhart." Ron laughed then quickly winced in pain. "What a git."

"Only hurts when you laugh mate." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Bullocks." Ron said. "Bloody well hurts all the time."

"True." Harry said. "Strange to be on the outside looking in."

"Eh?" Ron queried.

"Usually you and Hermione are visiting me in the hospital wing." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oi Ron." Neville said, as the nurse guided him to the bed next to the redheads.

"Hey mate." Ron said. "You send those rookies in about an hour ago?"

"Aye." Neville said. "We would have had them if you were there."

"Oh well." Ron said. "Get them next time."

"They treating you ok?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad." Ron replied. "Wilshire's not a happy camper."

"Oh well." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nurse says I'll be home tomorrow." Ron said.

"Training tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Six days a week." Neville said proudly. "Sundays are free days."

"You are all really working hard." Harry said.

"We kind of came to the conclusion that if you have to fight Voldemort then we had better be ready to fight his followers." Neville said.

"Hopefully it will be that easy." Harry replied.

"What are you doing for your birthday mate?" Ron asked, changing subjects.

"I don't think Sirius has anything planned." Harry replied.

"Mum wants to plan a party for you and Neville both." Ron said.

"Sounds good." Harry said. "Neville?"

"I'm sure gran will be fine with it." Neville said. "She has wanted to meet you for quite a while now."

"So I'll let mum know to prepare for two families." Ron said.

Harry and Ron talked for a while longer as the healer worked on Neville's shoulder. A few nasty potions and a couple diagnostic charms later Neville was on his feet as good as new. The two Gryffindors bid their red headed friend farewell as they set out toward the Floo grates so they could each return home. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace catching himself before he hit the ground, which was a welcome change to landing face first. The raven haired wizard walked straight into the kitchen and asked Dobby for something to eat. He was soon joined by Sirius and Remus who had been training themselves all day in the basement.

"How was auror training?" Remus asked.

"Alright." Harry replied. "I know that I have learned more here and with the professor then I could have at the Auror Corp."

"Oh really?" Sirius asked.

"Absolutely." Harry replied. "Wiped the floor with one of them, the others are training with the rookies who are a year out of basic."

"Impressive." Remus said.

"Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny took on a full squad of aurors." Harry said as Dobby set the meal of fish and chips on the table.

"How did they fair." Sirius asked.

"Extremely well considering they were a man short." Harry said. "Ron caught a bone breaker to the shoulder and is going to have to stay the night in the medical wing."

"Auror training is brutal." Remus remarked.

"It was a late spell too." Harry replied. "They had already called the fight a draw and the git threw the spell."

"Was he disciplined?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say he got a bed right next to Ron." Harry said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Courtesy of you?" Sirius asked seeing the grin on his godson's face.

"Possibly." Harry said shrugging his shoulders and going back to his fish and chips.

After Harry finished his meal they talked of the upcoming plans for his birthday. Sirius and Remus liked the idea of combining the two Gryffindor students parties and turning it into one big bash. They went over who to invite and in the end Sirius just decided on sending out invites to the whole Gryffindor sixth year. Harry reminded Sirius that it was supposed to be a surprise party and not to let Molly know that he already knew of her plans. Afterwards Harry made his way to his room and climbed into bed with a book of Auror spells that he intended to memorize.

…….

The next couple of weeks were quite rigorous for Harry. The young wizard increased his training regimen to include more practice with spell work, and how much power he could add to his spells. Remus and Sirius had to resort to conjuring dummies and pre-rigging the training arena just to even the odds against the young man, sometimes even that was not enough to stop him. Sirius had questioned Harry on his sudden increase in training, he saw his godson's piercing green eyes darken before giving him his answer. When Hermione and Ron had become targets it was like a wake up call to Harry. Sirius could understand the situation. Sirius and Remus had become targets only because they were best friends with James, fortunately they had already graduated and moved on to pursue careers. Sirius could only admire Harry's commitment to keeping his friends safe as well as help him in any way he could. Before long the eve of Neville and Harry's party was upon them and the three were frantically getting prepared to leave for the celebration. Harry had picked out his normal black robe only this time with an emerald green trim lining the high collar. He vaulted down the stairs and met the marauders in the library. Sirius was wearing maroon robes with the black family crest embroidered on the breast while Remus had elected to wear a rather fetching dark green robe most likely from his father's collection.

"Looking sharp." Harry commented as he entered the library.

"Not to shabby yourself cub." Remus replied.

"Are we waiting on anyone?" Harry asked.

"Neville and his grandmother will be arriving shortly." Sirius said.

Harry took a seat at the oak table that he used for his studies and opened the closest book he could get his hands on. The three men didn't have to wait long before the telltale green flames erupted in the fire grate and a rather strapping Neville walked out followed by his formidable looking grandmother.

"Welcome Augusta." Sirius said. "Neville."

"Good to see you Sirius." Mrs. Longbottom replied with a voice not unlike professor McGonagall.

"Ravishing as always Mrs. Longbottom." Remus said taking the old witch's hand and landing a kiss on it.

"Charmer to the last Mr. Lupin." Mrs. Longbottom said allowing a hint of blush to creep into her cheeks.

"You must be Harry Potter." She said turning to the raven haired teen, hand outstretched. "Spitting image of James if I ever saw one."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Neville has told me much about you and your defense class." Mrs. Longbottom said. "As well as your prowess with a wand."

"Well I'm sure you can believe none of it." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Neville nodded and the party made for the fire grate.

"Remember, this is supposed to be a surprise." Remus said.

Harry looked at Neville who decided to put his game face on. Sirius grabbed a handful of powder and disappeared to the burrow, Remus went next, followed by Mrs. Longbottom.

"Ready mate?" Neville said.

"As I'll ever be." Harry replied.

The two young men grabbed a bit of floo powder and vanished together in a swirl of green flames. Neville walked out of the fire grate at the burrow without a problem but Harry followed cantankerously, having to grab the sleeve of his housemate's robe to keep from landing face first. The house was dark to the point where neither Harry or Neville could see a thing. Without warning the lights came to life…

"SURPRISE!" echoed through the rickety house as at least a hundred voices rang out.

Harry and Neville both did their best to look completely taken by surprise and it seemed to be working. Harry surveyed the crowd many of whom were the two young men's house mates, and spotted Sirius and Remus hovering toward the back with smiles on their faces. Harry and Neville shuffled through the crowd shaking hands until both their wrists were hurting, and after they had said hello to nearly everyone from the Gryffindor house, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny found the two birthday boys. Harry and Neville spent the majority of the party with their closest friends enjoying the atmosphere as well as the company. The headmaster made a brief appearance, gifts in hand, before leaving quickly on order business. The Aurors had made time out of their schedule to attend which Harry was thankful for not only the company but the added security that they provided. The party lasted into the wee hours of the night as well as several choruses of happy birthday which the Weasley twins were still singing. Harry received many gifts, mostly books, which were always welcome. Remus and Sirius had given Neville a set of battle robes much like Harry's. Sirius said that they had belonged to Frank, who had entrusted them to Sirius just before going into hiding. Neville fought to hold back tears, Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder which seemed to steel the young Gryffindor. After a while the guests started to file out of the Weasley's home, all leaving with a quiet 'thank you' from both Harry and Neville. Harry looked around and noticed the twins fast asleep on the couch while Ginny slept soundly in the ottoman across the room and decided that it was time to head home. Harry stood up and scanned the room meeting Neville's eyes in the process. He jerked his head toward the kitchen and made his way toward it while Ron, Neville and Hermione followed closely. They entered to find the remaining adults enjoying a cup of tea and some conversation.

"Hey guys." Remus said as the young Gryffindors entered the kitchen.

"Enjoy the party?" Mr. Weasley asked with a smile. Mrs. Weasley poured the four friends a cup of tea each.

"It was brilliant." Harry replied while Ron and Neville nodded their agreement.

"I've keyed the Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville into the wards at the manor." Sirius said motioning to the Weasley parents. "They both have the secret so when everyone is ready to come over they are welcome."

"Great." Harry said. "Would this Sunday be alright?"

"I see no problem." Mr. Weasley said turning to Harry's guardians. "If it's alright with you that is?"

"Absolutely." Sirius replied. "Neville you are more then welcome to come as well."

The young Gryffindor turned to his grandmother who nodded her approval.

"Ten o'clock?" Remus supplied.

"Sounds good to me." Mr. Weasley replied. "Neville, Hermione if you could floo here ten minutes before ten we can all make our way together."

"I'll let my parents know." Hermione said. "I should probably get back."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "Give your parents our best."

"I will Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied. "Happy Birthday Harry, Neville."

Harry, Neville, and Ron accompanied Hermione to the fire place where she prepared to floo home. After hugs and well wishes Hermione stepped into the roaring green flames and disappeared back to her muggle home. The young men wandered back into the kitchen just as Sirius and Remus were standing to leave. Sirius walked over to the table full of presents and with a wave of his wand they were small enough to fit inside Harry's pocket. After a few more 'Happy Birthdays' from the Weasley family, the three marauders were through the grate and back to the manor. Harry immediately made his way up to his room and restored his presents to their normal size and decided he would organize them some other time. Harry removed his formal robes and found something more comfortable to sleep in when he noticed an envelope embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. He tore the letter open and examined his schedule and booklist with a smile, and wondered how his classes would go this year since he had been training. The young Gryffindor collapsed on his bed and settled in for a good nights sleep with a big grin on his face.

The next few days went by quickly for Harry. His training had become extremely intensive with the marauders pushing him to his limits with new and inventive spells. His two guardians had taken to placing various traps and latent spells in the training room before they began each day to level out the playing field. Harry felt more and more confident each day with his spell casting. He knew the confrontation with the dark lord was inevitable and that his knowledge of magic exceeded any wizard in existence, but Harry wasn't going to let that stop him. His power was growing and before long he would be a force to contend with in this war. His lessons with Dumbledore had become more strenuous, the aged professor had begun teaching Harry the subtleties of transfiguration with an emphasis on animation. Harry was immensely grateful for this ever since he had seen his mentor battle directly with Voldemort using this type of magic. He found it to be difficult but Dumbledore had lent Harry a few books from his personal library which helped the young Gryffindor understand the principals. Sunday morning rolled around and Harry found himself feeling very excited about his friends arrival at the manor. Harry had never had friends over at his home before, but Dudley had and always let Harry know just how much fun it was. His aunt always wined and dined her son's thug friends and it made Harry sick to know that she thought so little of her nephew. Harry would not let this bother him today. After he had cleaned himself up a bit Harry made his way to the kitchen where Dobby was preparing breakfast. Harry had a couple bites of toast before he heard the voice of Mr. Weasley echoing from the library.

"Hey Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he entered the room.

"Hi there Harry." Mr. Weasley replied with a smile. "The others should be along soon."

No sooner had Mr. Weasley finished his sentence when the Flames jumped to life with ferocity and Ron stepped through.

"Hey Ron." Harry said as his friend dusted himself off.

"Hey mate." Ron said.

After Ron arrived it was only moments before the others arrived. After seeing everyone along safely Mr. Weasley was off in a last flash of flames.

"So any idea what you all would like to do today?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue." Ron said.

"No idea mate." Replied Neville.

"Well let me give you a quick tour." Harry said. "Then we can figure something out."

Harry walked through almost every room in the house and then down the outside stairs and into his training room. Everyone was very impressed and the twins looked like Christmas had come early when they laid eyes on the potions lab. The group made their way back up through the porch and into the kitchen where Remus was drinking his morning tea with an unfolded copy of the daily prophet in his hand. Sirius was down moments later. They began discussing what they wanted to do today when Sirius mentioned Diagon Alley.

"We can pick up the rest of your school supplies." Remus supplied.

"I've got all of mine already, but I really would like to look around Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said.

"I have a few things to grab as well." Neville said.

"Settled then." Sirius said.

Remus and Sirius finished their morning tea and asked Harry and his friends to meet them in the library when they were ready. Before long the group was off to Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled out of the floo grate and would have fallen if not for Ron catching him. Harry looked around the Leaky Caldron as his guardians arrived, and noted how few people were dining. The group left the dingy pub and Remus gave a quick wave to Tom the innkeeper before tapping the correct brick and entering the sunlight row of wizarding London. Sirius lead the way to Gringotts bank, through the giant brass doors, and up to the counter where he conversed with one of the goblin employees. It took a while to withdraw all of their money since the Black, Potter, and Longbottom were ancient families and had some of the deepest vaults in the bank. As the group returned to the main level after the enjoyable cart ride, Remus accompanied Hermione over to the currency exchange desk where the young witch converted her muggle money to wizarding money. The group moved out of the grand bank and headed towards Madam Malkin's where they could be fitted for new school robes, afterwards they moved to the apothecary to replenish their potion stores. Harry treated everyone to an ice cream at Fortescue's parlor before he led them to Flourish and Blotts. He walked through the rows which were piled to the ceiling with texts from the most basic of charms to the most deadly. Harry filled his hand basket and moved to the register to pay. Remus shrunk his purchase and pocketed it when the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end.

"Moony." Harry said catching the werewolf's attention. "Something is wrong."

"What is it." Remus said, removing his wand from his robe pocket.

"I don't know." Harry said, moving between the shelves trying to locate his friends. "We should find the others."

"What's going on?" Ron asked as his best friend moved to the row he was searching.

"Something isn't right." Harry replied. "Find the others and warn them."

Harry continued roaming between the rows before a solitary scream echoed out through the shop. The young Gryffindor ran toward the entrance to see what the commotion was before the bookshelf to his right was blown over by spellfire. Harry dove out of the way just in time to miss the shelf and books which threatened to bury him underneath. He righted himself and saw five death eaters rushing the counter wands drawn. Sirius and Remus were first to attack by letting fly two reductor curses in quick succession. One death eater fell to the marauders attack while three turned to fight and one dove behind the counter. Harry looked around and saw Neville rushing toward the Marauders aid. The death eaters meanwhile wasted no time in laying the shop to waste. The air was thick with unforgivables, but the bookshelves provided adequate cover as Harry and his friends returned fire. One of the death eaters fell to a well placed bone breaker fired by Ginny. The other two realized that the tide had turned and with the element of surprise wasted, changed to a defensive tactic. Harry quickly realized something was different about this attack, since when had death eaters been defensive? Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Neville continued the onslaught battering the shields of the death eater with a terrible ferocity while Hermione and the twins moved the injured out of harms way. Harry using a presence of mind he didn't even know he possessed flicked his wrist and pointed his wand at the nearest towering bookshelf, and with a textbook swish and flick of his wand lifted the shelf from its anchors on the floor. Harry whipped his wand toward the death eaters sending the enormous bookshelf flying toward them crushing the two masked men against the wall. Sirius burst from his cover and cleared the counter with a hurdle like motion tackling the death eater who was kneeling behind. Harry rushed to his godfather and realized that the black-robed man was drawing a ward into the ground with his wand. Sirius held the man to the ground with the tip of his wand pressed directly into his throat.

"What is this ward!" Sirius screamed, pressing his wand into the man's throat.

"Fuck you!" The hooded man spat back.

"A tough guy eh?" Remus said. "Let's see how tough he is."

Sirius stood on his feet wand still trained on the death eater.

"Discerpo!" Sirius said, as a jet of blue light emanated from his wand and impacting the death eater's shoulder in a sickening crunch.

"Tell us now!" Remus screamed at the man who was writhing in agony on the ground.

"N-N-No" said the death eater in a pitiful tone.

"Discerpo!" Sirius yelled again this time aiming at the unbroken shoulder. The death eater screamed in pain as all of the bones in his good shoulder were shattered.

"I'll give you one more chance." Remus said, his tone softer but still authoritative.

"It's designed to destroy the building!" The man yelled.

"How is it activated?" Remus asked in the same unyielding voice. At this question the death eater stopped his howling and looked at the werewolf with a disgusting smile on his face.

"When one rune is powered the rest will blow." He said with a laugh that was laced with pain.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, sending a jet of red light into the man's head.

Harry had realized before anyone else exactly what the death eater meant with his statement. He ran out the front door of the shop just in time to see more cloaked death eaters running from various storefronts. One of the dark lord's followers from each group raised their wand in the air and shouted the incantation for the dark mark, sending the serpent and skull into the air before disappearing into thin air. The group arrived behind Harry just in time to see the store fronts explode from within, blasting the windows outward and enveloping the shops in flame. They watched helplessly as patrons screamed out their last breathe while the magical alley burned before their eyes. Ministry aurors arrived on scene moments later, just in time to witness the horror that was going on. Sirius and Remus stood transfixed at the sight in front of them as Hermione and Ginny had tears flowing freely down their cheeks. Ron and Neville and the twins stood next to Harry steeled by what had just happened.

"We should go." Sirius said.

"There is nothing more we can do here." Remus added, his tone solemn.

The marauders led the troop of Gryffindors to the Leaky Caldron which was untouched by the carnage that swept the rest of the alley. The group had reached the pub before the major panic had happened and were able to escape quickly and return to the safety of the manor. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to the burrow without a word while Neville left for his own home. Harry sat down in the library when Remus and Sirius entered with a full bottle of fire whiskey and three shot glasses. The two men sat on either side of Harry one uncorking the bottle the other lining the shots up.

"Bottoms up." Remus said grimly downing his shot without effort. Harry and Sirius followed suit.


	6. Hogwarts

So it has been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry about that, really. Please Review, it would really mean a lot to me. I'm moving to journalism as my major so any criticism will be taken as constructive, unless you're a douche bag about it. This story in unbeta'd so please bear with the imperfect grammar. Thanks!

Untapped Power chapter 6: Hogwarts.

Harry woke the following morning slightly groggy from the night of drinking. It wouldn't take long for the images of the previous eve to clear everything from his mind. The young wizard grabbed his glasses from the bedside and proceeded to clean up. Harry walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Dobby working over the cook top while the last of the marauders discussed the newest headline of the daily prophet. Of course Harry need not see the paper to know.

"Good morning" Harry supplied as he sat.

"Morning" Sirius replied with a strained smile.

"How would Harry Potter like his eggs this morning?" Dobby queried.

"Over Easy would be excellent." Harry replied. "Thank you."

The house elf was diligent and before long the young Gryffindor had a full meal prepared.

"Anything in particular that you might like to work on today?" Remus asked.

"Actually." Harry said thoughtfully. "I thought I might pay a visit to the burrow and hang out with my friends if that is alright."

"Not a problem at all pup." Sirius answered over his morning tea.

"Just remember your lesson with Dumbledore tonight." Remus chimed in.

"I haven't forgotten." Harry replied. "They have lessons around mid day anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure after yesterday." Remus replied. "The office will be swamped."

"Seems as though your priorities are in order young man." Sirius said with a smile. "Do stay out of trouble."

"Trouble usually finds me easy enough." Harry shot back with a rogue grin.

With breakfast finished, Harry left the kitchen and made his way into the library of Marauder Manor. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and activated the network.

"The burrow!" Harry said clearly. Green flames danced in the grate as Harry stuck his head in. The next thing he saw was the cozy drawing room of the burrow. The room was empty but the young wizard could hear discussion from the neighboring kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry shouted. The kitchen door swung open and the patriarch walked through the door all dressed in his ministry gear.

"Harry, my boy!" Mr. Weasley said. "Do come right in."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied, as he climbed the rest of the way into the fireplace, toppling out the other end. "Didn't want to just walk into your living room."

"Think nothing of it." He said.

"Is Ron still asleep?" Harry asked

"As a matter of fact he is." Mr. Weasley said. "Make yourself at home until he wakes up. Unfortunately, it's off to the ministry for me. I'm predicting a rather long day due to last evenings events, but you'll know about that."

"Unfortunately." Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a final wave before disappearing through the grate. He walked through the door to the kitchen to find Hermione and Ginny glancing through the same paper Sirius and Remus had been reading, while Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing hotcakes.

"Good morning ladies." Harry said with a smile as he entered. He could see they were all caught off guard upon his arrival but were happy to see him none-the-less.

"Harry!" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I would come visit my best friends with a bit of my new found freedom." Harry answered with a smile.

"Certainly is a nice new development." Ginny supplied.

"Indeed." Harry answered.

"Professor Moody sent an owl last night canceling our lessons today." Hermione said.

"Moony said that might happen." The young wizard replied. "Figured we could get a game of Quidditch in."

"Definitely." Ginny answered with a big smile. "Ron may not be up for a while though. Late night."

Upon hearing this Harry could see his best friend visibly flush from the corner of his eye, and a smile tugged on his lips. The young Gryffindor knew that they were made for one another and only wished that this sort of thing had happened sooner, Harry didn't comment overtly on the statement. Over the next hour Harry relaxed in the kitchen exchanging small talk with Hermione and Ginny about everything from coursework to the Harpies chances in this years cup. About thirty minutes in a red haired wizard whom Harry had met two years prior strode into the kitchen. Charlie Weasley was about a head shorter then Ron, but obviously well built, with freckles dotting his face giving him an almost tan complexion.

"Good morning Charlie dear." Mrs Weasley said, placing a kiss on the older wizards cheek.

"Morning mum." He replied in a groggy tone.

"Morning Charlie." Ginny said to her older brother, Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"Hello Harry." Charlie replied. "Nice to see you."

"Back from Romania I see." Harry commented. "A little less exciting here I suppose."

"The ministry has sent out a network alert after yesterdays attack." Charlie said with a frown. "I arrived last night."

"Oh yea?" Harry pressed. "What's going on?"

"They are recruiting wizards to help with the Alley rebuild." Charlie answered. "Since dad is so deep in the ministry he volunteered us up to help."

"You were able to take the time you needed off?" Harry asked.

"The Romanians weren't too happy." Charlie said. "But in the end it all comes down to what is most important."

"Can't argue there." Harry agreed.

"Bill should be in sometime this afternoon." Charlie said.

"Great." Ginny chimed in. "We can have big quidditch teams."

"Quidditch eh?" Charlie said. "You guys think you have what it takes?"

At this Harry, Hermione and Ginny exchanged knowing glances. Charlie immediately caught on.

"Only kidding." The older Weasley said with a smile. "I got to see Harry dodge that horntail too."

Just when Harry was about to blame it all on luck, a gangly red haired teen walked through the kitchen door wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"About time mate." Harry laughed.

"Harry?" Ron replied squinting. "What are you doing here mate?"

"Just spending my free day wherever." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said sitting at an open seat next to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley placed a full plate in front of him, which he dug into voraciously.

"Fancy some quidditch mate?" Harry supplied.

"Definitely." His best friend replied with a mouthful of food.

Breakfast was pleasant as usual with the Weasleys. The caring attitudes around the house made the mood far nicer than he was used too with the Dursleys. Afterwards, the quartet made their way to the pitch in the yard with brooms in hand. Charlie was the only one brave enough to make an attempt at waking the twins. Harry mounted his firebolt and streaked through the air with breakneck speed. He performed a few corkscrews and barrel rolls with a grin evident on his face. Ron and Ginny flew up to meet him. Hermione was sitting, legs crossed, below with a book open. Fred, George, and Charlie weren't far behind.

"Morning guys." Harry waved happily.

"Good morning our" Fred said jovially.

"Oh so favorite Potter." George finished with a smile.

They divided up into teams of three. Harry, Ron, and Ginny pitted against Charlie and the twins. They decided to all play as chasers with a designated person to fall back in defense. Harry's team held the advantage mainly because of the youngest Weasley's amazing ability at the position. Harry was no slouch either and with such a fast broom the opposing team was overwhelmed. They played into the afternoon, stopping when Bill arrived so the Weasleys could spend a bit of time together. Harry bid his favorite family a farewell before returning to marauder manor. Eight o'clock rolled around rather quickly and Harry activated the floo. He stepped out into his familiar common room, immediately setting off toward the headmaster's office. Harry approached the winged guardian who jumped aside to reveal the familiar spiral staircase.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry stepped into his office. The headmaster sat behind his great oak desk wearing robes of the deepest blue. His fingers were laced together as he peered at his favorite pupil from behind half moon spectacles.

"Hello professor." Harry replied with a smile.

"I understand you bore witness to the attack on diagon alley." Dumbledore said.

"Unfortunately sir." Harry nodded.

"If you don't mind Harry." Dumbledore said, reaching into a drawer and removing the penseive. "Would you leave your memory of the event for me to review?"

"Sure professor." Harry replied, touching his wand to his temple then depositing the memory into the liquid.

"Since our first order of business is out of the way." The headmaster continued. "I thought it would be helpful to give you a few tips on wand movements in relationship to spell tracking."

The headmaster stood up and proceeded to his study where it was safe to practice some of the more powerful spells. He gave Harry a demonstration with a simple bludgeoning charm. Harry was amazed to see the spell arch across the room and impact the target at an odd angle. Harry thought to himself that this was going to be quite useful.

"You see Harry." Dumbledore said. "By adding a ten degree flourish at the end of the movement I was able to curve the spell."

Harry nodded in understanding. The headmaster demonstrated the spell a few more times before allowing his student a chance.

"Reducto!" Harry said, brandishing his wand like the most seasoned fighter. He added his slight flick at the angle his teacher had recommended and was amazed to see his brilliant red curse curve directly at the target.

"Excellent Harry. Now remember each curse is unique. To get the optimal arch out of a reductor, as you just demonstrated, more of a downward flick with a fifteen degree flourish would be optimal." Dumbledore supplied.

"How do I figure out the optimal flourish for a particular spell?" Harry asked.

"An excellent question." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. The headmaster waved his hand and a rather old looking book appeared from thin air.

"This, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "Is a book on arithmancy. The kind of which is not taught here at Hogwarts."

Harry eyed the book apprehensively. Seeing the look of curiosity in his pupil's face the headmaster handed the book over.

"I have included my own calculations." Dumbledore said. "But you will have to work with some of the formulas for any spells that I have not included."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied, looking the old book over. He skimmed through the pages and noted some of the formulas looked quite advanced, but he was sure Hermione could help him.

They practiced together for another hour before Harry was dismissed. After giving the professor his thanks once more he departed for the Gryffindor fireplace. He proceeded through the portrait hole and into the fire.

The last two weeks of the summer holiday went by quickly. Harry had been practicing furiously with his new techniques. He had poured over the book Dumbledore had given him. Harry had already known most of the spells that the professor had included, leaving only the wand movement to be learned. However, a few spells that he utilized were not included, such as sectumsempra. The young man had enlisted Moony's help in making the calculation process since Hermione was unavailable. Finally the eve before the term had come. Harry and his two new family members relaxed in the library enjoying each others company. They talked of the coming school year. Sirius and Remus reminiscing of the fun filled time that had been their Hogwarts years. It got late and Harry announced that he was off to bed. He quickly packed his trunk for the next day before collapsing on his bed.

The next morning came quickly for Harry. He showered up and made his way into the kitchen for his customary breakfast. Harry had decided that the easiest way to the platform would be a direct apparition. He gathered his trunk and shrunk the firebolt pocketing it quickly. Harry released Headwig with orders to fly to the castle after shrinking her cage in the process, then gave his guardians a manly good bye hug each.

"Stay out of trouble" His godfather said with a smile that betrayed his true emotion.

"Don't hex Snape on arrival, either." Remus said with a laugh.

"I'm sure that I'll see you guys soon enough." Harry replied. "Maybe I'll take the honeydukes tunnel and meet you in the town."

"I'm positive we could arrange some marauder mischief." Remus supplied.

"Well guys I'll miss you both for sure." Harry said, and with a final round of hugs Harry took his trunk in hand and disappeared the slightest of pops.

An instant later the son of Lily and James Potter stood in front of the gleaming red steam engine. The Hogwarts Express looked as magnificent as ever. Steam billowed through the platform as Harry looked around. Everywhere, students were exchanging their goodbyes with tearful parents. The young Gryffindor levitated his trunk and proceeded onto the train, nodding and waving at the students he knew personally. He edged his way through the compartments until he found one that was empty. He had yet to see his friends on the train but figured since he didn't see either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley on the platform, they must not have arrived yet. Stashing his trunk in the overhead he settled in with the book Dumbledore had given him. It wasn't long before the compartment door opened and the youngest Weasley walked in.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said with a toothy smile.

"Hey Harry." She replied.

"Ron and Hermione aren't with you?" Harry asked.

"Prefect duties." Ginny supplied.

"How have the last couple weeks been at the new place?" Ginny asked.

"It's great." Harry replied with another smile. "It's really nice to be somewhere where your wanted, and don't have to walk on eggshells all of the time."

"Plus using magic is fantastic." He added.

"I'll bet." she replied with a warm smile.

The two exchanged small talk for a while before being interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

"So Potter and the blood traitor." Came a familiar drawl.

"Take a walk Malfoy." Harry said with and irritated note.

"I think not-" It seemed as though he would have liked to continue but was unable to find the words. He looked around with a frightened look before his eyes settled on something back in the corridor, in a whirl of his cloak he was gone. Not a second later Hermione and Ron entered the compartment, the latter with wand in hand.

"Ron, we aren't even at school yet and your using magic on other students." Hermione scolded.

"Relax Mione." Ron replied with a shrug. "He was obviously giving Harry a hard time."

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. The occasional visit from other students in their year was nice. Neville had stopped in with Luna not long after Ron and Hermione had arrived and the group shared their experiences from the holiday. Harry dozed off about half way through the ride only to be awoken by his studious friend.

"Harry wake up." Hermione said shaking his shoulder. "Were nearly there."

"Thanks." Harry said sitting up straight.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade under the cover of darkness. All of the students gathered their things and made the way off of the train. The older years moved toward the carriages while the smallest among them made way towards Hagrid with terrified looks on their faces. The quartet shared a carriage to the castle. They entered through the great hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table. Neville joined them shortly after they had sat down. After the initial commotion quieted, the doors to the great hall opened again. Professor McGonnagall strode in followed by the usual line of first years. The Sorting hat was promptly delivered on its customary stool and the ceremony began. The hat sang to the tune of house unity, a familiar murmur rose through the student body. McGonnagall unrolled her list of names and began to call up the first years individually. Harry cheered as the newest members of Hogwarts were sorted into their house, even the Slytherins. The line thinned out and Dumbledore rose from his seat at the staff table.

"Tuck in." The headmaster said. The empty dishes suddenly filled with delicious looking foods. Harry piled his plate high with everything from puddings to pastys. The feast was an enjoyable affair as usual. He used the time to catch up with his housemates. He fielded quite a few questions from his peers regarding the D.A., which he answered to the best of his ability. After everyone had eaten their fill a hush came over the student body as the professor rose to his feet.

"Now that our delightful feast has come to an end." Dumbledore began. "A few beginning of the term announcements are in order

"First and most important." The headmaster began. "Lord Voldemort and his death eaters have returned to threaten our halls of learning once again."

"For this reason, it is of Paramount importance that all students use their best judgement before venturing outside of these walls." He said from behind his half moon glasses.

"Voldemort will not always use openly hostile means against you." Dumbledore continued. "He will be subversive and cunning."

"Never forget that, in the end, it is you who are the dark lord's greatest resource." The aged headmaster said.

"As such, the forbidden forest is just that." He continued on a slightly lighter note.

"Hogsmeade weekends will continue under the careful watch of aurors." Dumbledore said. "However, if there is any threat of attack or strange activity we will not hesitate to cancel the weekend. You are forewarned."

"And finally, some new introductions" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "We are proud to welcome our own Professor Severus Snape to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Instructor."

All of the students, save Slytherin, squirmed in their seat at the thought.

"And finally." The headmaster continued, quieting down the audience with his reassuring voice. "I would like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn back to the position of potions master after over a decade in retirement."

At his introduction a rather portley, bald man with a silver handlebar mustache stood and took a bow. The students gave a round of applause as Harry could only wonder if potions would be any better under different tutelage. Dumbledore concluded his speech and dismissed his pupils off to their common rooms. Hermione and Ron, as prefects, called for the gryffindors to follow. Harry fell in line behind Neville as the sea of red and gold approached the familiar portrait of the fat lady. The students filed in to the familiar warm glow of the maroon and gold dominated common room. Harry took a seat on a plush armchair and Ginny sat next to him with Ron and Hermione opposite. Neville grabbed a close by ottoman.

"So what do you guys think about Snape?" Neville asked.

"I can't believe Dumbledore finally gave him the position." Hermione replied.

"Your not worried?" Harry asked. "Are you?"

"I suppose I've got a few butterflies." Neville replied with a timid smile.

"Well mate you were brilliant at the auror academy." Harry supplied.

"What do you think of Slughorn?" Ginny chimed in.

"Reminds me of an older version of my cousin." Harry laughed. "Especially round the middle."

Ron, Neville, and Ginny laughed while Hermione adopted a look that said 'don't mock the professor'.

"Couldn't be any worse then Snape." Ginny said, as everyone nodded approval.

"I wonder what finally made Dumbledore break and give him the job?" Ron asked the group. "Maybe he has gone completely barmy."

"Suppose we will see soon enough." Hermione said, turning to Harry. "You will keep your temper? Wont you?

"Where have you been the last five years?" Harry asked with a mortified expression. "Snape has had it out for me since day one."

"Definately." Ron agreed. "Still think Dumbledore is barmy."

"He is in my pitch now." Harry said with a mischevious smile. "Lets see him try and fail me in defense."

"Just try not to step on Professor Snape's authority too much." Hermione supplied.

"I think that when he calls on you in class." Ginny said. "Maybe you should set a precedent. Teach him a lesson even"

"I won't let him treat me like shite." Harry said with conviction. "But Hermione is right, it wouldn't do to have Snape on my back all year."

The group relaxed around the warm Gryffindor fire until late into the night. Most of the younger years had already made their way to bed in anticipation of the next day's classes. Ron and Ginny were deep in concentration over the chessboard, while Hermione and Neville were reading contently. Harry bid his friends goodnight and made his way up the familiar staircase that lead to the sixth year dorms. As usual his trunk was waiting for him. The young Gryffindor popped the latch and withdrew a pair of pajamas and the two-way mirror his godfather had given him. He climbed into his four poster and drew the maroon curtains around him, followed by a quick silencing charm.

"Sirius." Harry muttered, holding up the mirror. He waited a few moments before Sirius's face replaced his own reflection.

"Hey Prongslet." Sirius laughed. "Homesick already?"

"You'd like that. Wouldn't you?" Harry joked.

"How was the train ride?" His godfather asked with a smile.

"It was nice." Harry replied. "I've got a bombshell for you padfoot."

"Oh yea?" The marauder replied sounding interested.

"Snape is teaching Defense!" Harry said eyebrows raised.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted, nearly causing himself to fall down.

Sirius's face disappeared for a moment, but Harry could hear his godfather talking in the background before reappearing.

"Remus wants to know who the new potions master is." Sirius said, seriously.

"Horace Slughorn." Harry replied. "Supposedly taught here before."

"Yes." Sirius replied. "He was our potions master. Your mother was one of his favorites."

"Maybe I'll ask about her sometime." Harry shrugged. "I'm thinking more about Snape at the moment."

"Suppose you'll have to tough it out pup." Sirius grinned. "Maybe he could have a series of unfortunate accidents?"

"Even if I got away with it." Harry began. "The greasy git would still blame me."

"Who cares?" Sirius replied. "Might as well give him a reason to hate you."

"I'm having a bit of trouble denying your logic." Harry laughed.

"Let me know how your lessons go." The marauder replied. "If it's too unbearable we can go over a few ideas I've been mulling over."

Harry chuckled, then bid his godfather farewell as he collapsed into his comfortable bed. The boy-who-lived ran over his occlumency exercises before drifting off.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met in the common room before breakfast the next morning. The trio made way to the great hall together, casually talking about their classes. Harry spotted the youngest Weasley eating alone and guided them to neighboring seats.

"Hey Gin." Ron said, piling food onto his plate.

"Hey guys." She replied, with a beautiful smile.

'beautiful' Harry thought, since when did he think that! He pushed the thoughts out of his mind before reaching around the table at the various delicacies. It wasn't long before their head of house approached the group to hand out schedules.

"Potter." McGonnagall said. "I see that you have not signed up for potions. It is my understanding that you wish to become an auror, unless your mind has changed since we last spoke."

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry shrugged. "I only received an EE on my OWL."

"That would be most unfortunate if Professor Snape was still teaching the class." McGonnagall supplied. "But, Professor Slughorn is happy to accept EE students into his class."

"I didn't think to buy a book or potion supplies." Harry replied.

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn can accommodate you and Mr. Weasley here." The headmistress stated, ignoring Ron's mortified expression. "I have penciled in your class times, here are your schedules gentleman, Mrs. Granger"

She handed them their schedules and departed to deliver the rest. Harry glanced at his and noted his class times. Hermione immediately departed for her ancient runes class without hesitation. His courses were Charms, Defense, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions. He was to attend Defense and Potion on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, while Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration would be Tuesday and Thursday. Harry, Ron, and Neville compared schedules. They were nearly identical except for Neville who lacked the required potions mark to advance, he had care of magical creatures instead.

An Hour later Harry and Ron set off toward the dungeons to their first meeting with Hogwarts newest staff member. The boys entered the dungeon to find Slughorn facing the class from behind his podium, an ampoule of clear liquid was suspended from a contraption sitting on top of the desk. Ron spotted Hermione and the boys grabbed nearby seats. Harry noticed that there was a mix of students from every house. He supposed that newt classes were more personal than the general studies. Malfoy was happily absent.

"How was runes?" Harry asked.

"Interesting. Shhh." Hermione said, as Slughorn stood up to address the class.

"Welcome to NEWT Potions." The professor began. "I am professor Slughorn, as you undoubtedly know."

"Can anyone tell me the properties of the Draught of Living Death?" Slughorn asked, Immediately causing Hermione's hand to shoot into the air. He called her out and awarded ten points for her correct answer. Harry figured that they were the first points awarded to a Gryffindor in potions in the last fifteen years. The Professor then asked if anyone knew the contents of the ampoule located on his desk. When nobody volunteered, the professor explained that it was some type of liquid luck and that whoever could brew a perfect Draught of Living Death would win it as a prize. The class passed without incident and Harry was able to bottle up an easily passable potion by the end. However, nobody was able to claim the grand prize much to Hermione's chagrin. The professor promised that he would put it up from grabs another time. He dismissed them with a cheerful wave. Harry and Ron had another free period before Defense. Hermione rushed off to her arithmancy class. Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room to relax for the hour. They found Neville getting slaughtered in a game of wizards chess by Ginny.

"They should name it bloody witches chess." Neville sighed.

"Learned from the best, she did." Ron said sitting next to his sister.

"Ready to face the music mate?" Harry asked Neville.

"I'm slowly gearing up for it in my mind." Neville replied with a smile.

"Relax, with me there Snape will have no time to pick on you." Harry said with a laugh.

"I had Snape earlier in the day." Ginny remarked. "We worked on protego shields and blasting curses."

"He paired us off at the beginning of class and we dueled our partners." She continued. "Greasy git, wasn't very helpful to those that needed it. One boy from ravenclaw caught a nasty one to the shoulder. Snape just froze it in place and continued class."

Harry looked thoughtful at this. On the one hand was the obvious disreguard for student safety, on the other, it seemed like some useful experience to have. Harry was divided on how to feel and decided to reserve judgement until he saw the man teach for himself. After five dismal years in potions he wasn't about to hold his breath.

They all looked thoughtful at the potentially serious situation. The Hour flew by and the group disbanded for class. The three Gryffindor boys walked together through the maze of Hogwarts to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry pushed the door open to find Snape absent. He scanned the class and was pleased to notice how many of them he recognized from the DA. Harry grabbed a seat with Ron while Neville took an open seat near Hermione. The clock on the wall chimed as the door slammed open allowing Snape to enter, robes billowing behind. Malfoy was following in his head of house's wake. The blonde haired slytherin took up a seat next to another boy wearing green and silver.

"You are all here for NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts." Snape said, eyeing each of his students.

"This will be Defense taught at the highest level." Snape continued, voice as cold as ice.

"Before we begin this class." Snape said with an evil grin. "You should ask yourself."

"Why." "Are you here" The greasy haired professor said. "this course is not required."

"To learn to fight?" Snape said silkily. "Such an attitude, is not the proper outlook."

"Took look for a fight against the dark arts in todays world." Snape said, turning his gaze onto Harry. "Is to face death."

Snape broke eye contact and strode over to his desk. On top sat a box with holes punched in it. Snape traced the box's outline with his index finger.

"To die at the hands of the dark arts." Snape said with malevolence, still tracing the box's lid thoughtfully with his finger. "Is not glorious."

"No amount of courage." He said glancing at the few Gryffindors in the room.

"Or cunning." Snape continued. Turning his eyes onto his house students.

"Or intelligence." The dark professor said, turning to the ravenclaws.

"Can hide you from the dangers of the dark arts." He finished. The professor opened the top of the box and reached a pale hand inside. He pulled a fairly large, rather cute, white rat from inside. Snape lifted it up to eye level and examined it. He set the rat down on the table petting it as he looked back up at the class.

"I'll tell you what awaits those who believe they are too brave, smart, or cunning for their own good."

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape bellowed, pointing his wand at the rat. In a rush of blinding green light it was over. The rat law perfectly motionless, as though it had fallen asleep where it had only moments ago stood. Snape brushed the rat off of his desk as though it was the most unclean thing he had ever seen, it fell to the floor with a thud.

"Nothing."

"And that is what it means to face the dark arts." Snape said eyeing his students once again. "to face death."

"So really ask yourself." Snape said. "Why are you here."

With that he allowed the students a few moments to stir before instructing them to pair off. Harry paired himself with Neville as Ron and Hermione worked together.

"I'll assume that because you are in this NEWT class you are proficient in some form of basic dueling." The professor said. "Today we will work with the cutting hex, and the blasting curse."

"Can anyone tell me one or both of the incantations." Snape asked. Nobody in the class seemed to want to volunteer. Harry, sensing a good opportunity to get one over on his friend, gave Neville a slight elbow to the ribs causing him to jump and let out a noise.

"Mr. Longbottom." Snape said icily. "Astonishing as it is that you are here. Could you provide the necessary information for your classmates?"

"Uh-h Confringo a-a-and Diffindo." Neville stammered out.

"There may be hope for you yet." Snape said, quickly moving on.

"The shield charm Protego should be sufficient to block any damage." Snape remarked. "Separate and take turns practicing."

The students stood from their seats. Snape gave his wand a quick flourish, silently banishing the desks to one side of the room. The classroom was easily large enough to accomidate the fifteen or so students in Harry's class.

"Don't hold back mate." Harry said to his partner. "Let's see what you got."

"Maybe after today I won't have so many problems with the Slytherins." Neville stated. "Suppose a bit of payback may be in order Potter you rotter.

The two gryffindors lined up about ten meters apart, Neville adopted a traditional stance while Harry kept his wand by his side but turned sideways to present a smaller target.

"DIFFINDO!" Neville cried, slashing his new wand through the air. A bright blue curse zipped through across the room directly at his opponent's chest. Harry gave an upward flick of his holly wand, pushing a silent shield charm in the way of the cutting hex.

"Diffindo, Diffindo, Confringo!" Neville shouted, giving three separate wand slashes.

"contego." Harry whispered, jabbing his wand directly at Neville. A golden cone shaped shield jumped from the end of his wand, redirecting all three of the curses.

"Remarkable Longbottom." Snape sneered. "Obviously your abysmal potion skills don't carry over into your other lessons."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, however." Snape said maliciously. "Potter. What counter spell did I instruct you to use?"

"Protego sir." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Continue." Snape instructed the class. The students resumed their spell casting for the rest of the class period. It ended without any incedent and the gryffindors left the classroom together. Harry led his friends through the portrait hole into the common room.

"So what did you guys think?" Harry asked.

"The first bit of useful stuff the slimy git has bothered to teach us." Ron said. Grabbing a seat near the fire.

"Still." Harry replied. "Not a bad lesson."

"His attitude is still atrocious." Hermione chipped in. "Still taking points from you for no reason."

"If I'm not mistaken Nev." Harry shrugged at the witches comment. "He gave you a compliment."

"It was so backhanded." Hermione noted.

"So Harry." Neville said, changing the subject. "When are you thinking of organizing the DA?"

"Sometime after this week is over." Harry remarked. "It'll give everyone time to get used to their schedules."

"I was going to ask Professor Flitwick to attend our meetings." He said.

"That ought to be helpful." Hermione said.

"I think between us there should be no problem handling the group." Harry smiled.

The sixth years sat around the common room chatting animatedly for a while before Hermione busied herself with homework. Harry, Ron, and Neville sat around a deck of cards that Harry had charmed to deal automatically. Ginny joined them after her transfiguration lesson and the group made their way to the great hall for dinner. Harry realized, surrounded by friends, just how much he had really missed Hogwarts. Not that living with Sirius and Remus wasn't everything he had ever wanted, but the castle would always have a special place in his heart. Dinner was enjoyable as was the evening afterward, It had been a long time since Harry had carefree fun. The summer holidays had been filled with danger for the young Gryffindor, but surrounded by these hallowed walls, he felt no different then any other sixteen year old. The hour grew late and the group returned to their respective dormitories to tuck in for the night.

Harry's dreams were filled with snitches and quaffles as he raced through the air in his minds eye. He enjoyed dreams of quidditch, not that he had any real control over them. However, Harry woke with a start just as he saw a bludger impact from the corner of his vision. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and tried in vain to get back to sleep. Resigned, Harry sat up in his bed, grabbed his wand from under the pillow.

"Chronos." Harry whispered. Glowing red numbers emanated from his wand tip indicating that it was two fifteen in the morning. He climbed out of his four poster, changed into a casual robe and left Gryffindor tower with Dumbledore's arithmancy book in hand. Harry walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room only to find that he was not the only one with sleeping troubles. A familiar redhead lay across a squishy armchair reading a mag.

"Trouble sleeping?" Harry could see the witch jump at the question.

"Oh H-Harry." Ginny stuttered. "Yes. Been up for a half an hour maybe."

"What are you reading there?" Harry asked.

"Witch weekly."

"Anything good?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Not really." Ginny said, a bit of blush creeping up her cheeks. "Apparently your still the worlds most eligible bachelor."

"Oh really?" He asked with a laugh.

"What have you got there?" She shot back, eyeing his book.

"Arithmancy." Harry responded. "It has some good theory in it as well. Dumbledore lent it too me."

"Look at you Mr. Fancy pants." She chided.

Harry sat down across from her with a playful 'hmph'. He tried to concentrate on his text, he only hoped Ginny wouldn't catch the glances he kept stealing. Between his present company and rumbling stomach he found it hard to keep his concentration.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat." She replied with a smile. "But I've got nothing in my room."

"Hang on." Harry said grinning. "I'll be right back."

Harry hopped up and ran up to his common room to retrieve a couple of his most prized possessions. He guessed that Ginny thought he had something in his dormitory, she was in for a surprise. Harry opened the latch on his trunk and removed his invisibility cloak. He ran back down into the common room, tucking the cloak into the folds of his robe and pocketing the map.

"Ready for a bit of night time mischief?" He asked with a smile.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Potter?" Ginny teased.

"Maybe a little stroll to the kitchens?" Harry replied.

"We will get so busted." Ginny laughed. "A months detention."

"They can't catch." Harry began, withdrawing the cloak from his robe and throwing it around him. "What they can't see."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise when she realized exactly what had just happened.

"So this is how you and Ron get away with it all?" She asked knowingly.

Harry could only smile as he pulled the cloak from his head.

"Care to join me Ms. Weasley?" Harry said grinning.

She nodded her head in approval and stood up. Harry's floating head moved toward her. He tossed the hem of the cloak over her head when he was close enough. The two Gryffindors left the common room through the portrait of a confused fat lady and made their way towards the kitchens. They took the familiar path toward the dungeon where potions was held, turning off into a stone corridor that held the fruit bowl portrait. Harry reached up and tickled the pear through the cloak causing the entrance to appear. Harry, like any proper gentleman, held the portrait open for his companion. Immediately a house elf approached awaiting orders.

"What are you hungry for?" Harry asked.

"Hmm." Ginny looked quite thoughtful at the question. "Dessert."

"Alright." Harry said turning to the little elf. "We need a tray of pastys and maybe a bowl of pudding, also a couple butterbeers please."

The little elf turned quickly and made his way to the kitchen. Another elf shuffled the two students to a small table with a single lit candle. They took their seats as the little elf returned with frosted mugs full of their warm beverages.

"You've been holding out on me Mr. Potter." She teased, raising her glass.

"Better late then never." Harry laughed, and clanked his mug against hers before taking a gulp. "Wait till I show you my other surprises."

"Other surprises eh?" Ginny remarked with a coy smile. "Who says that I will just jump up and tag along?"

"It's my undeniable charm Ms. Weasley." He said puffing his chest out. "Obviously."

They shared a laugh as the elves returned with a tray piled high with Hogwarts best sweets.

"Can't beat the service here." She commented, picking up a pumpkin pasty.

"The elves here are always happy to receive visitors." Harry replied, taking a bite from his favorite treacle tart. "Sometimes, when I don't feel like eating with everyone else, I will sneak down here for dinner."

"Oh yea?" She said, dipping into the pudding.

"Maybe." "If you want too, I mean." He stammered. "You and me could do that."

"Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Mr. Potter?" The red headed witch teased.

"I-I-I…." Harry stuttered at being put on the spot. "I suppose so."

"Then I accept." She replied happily. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief even though he didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. They dug into the treats that Harry had ordered with fervor, once they finished, the two Gryffindors leaned back in their chairs to relax and digest.

"So you do this sort of thing often?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Well other then Hermione and Ron." He commented. "You're the only one who knows of my invisibility cloak."

"I meant the sneaking around." Ginny said, thinking about just why Harry had decided to share something obviously important to him. She didn't allow her surprise at the revelation to show on her face, but filed the information away in her head.

"Oh." He replied, blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Well I do my fare share."

"It's getting late." Ginny remarked.

"Ready to head back?" Harry asked, standing up withdrawing the cloak. "I'm getting pretty tired myself."

Ginny nodded her approval and allowed Harry to toss the cloak overhead. They made there way silently back to Gryffindor tower without running into any faculty. After a quick scolding from the fat lady they entered through the portrait hole.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "I had a good time."

Before the boy-who-lived could speak the red head turned on her heals and dashed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Harry pressed his hand to his cheek and smiled before he climbed the stairs into his own room.

He woke the next morning to an empty dormitory. The Gryffindor jumped out of bed and threw on his Hogwarts robes. As he walked down the stairs he whispered his 'time' charm and realized he had only minutes to make it to transfiguration. He came into the common room and nearly ran headlong into Ron.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we?" Ron said. "I was coming to get you."

"Thanks mate." Harry replied, walking to the portrait.

"We can probably make it if we hurry." Ron remarked, hustling through the opening.

The gryffindors ran along the familiar corridors toward their destination, not wanting to face the head of house's wrath for being late on the first day. Harry practically skidded to a stop in front of the transfiguration classroom. Breathing heavily, he swung the door open. Professor McGonnagall stood in front of the class arms crossed.

"Just in time Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." The professor said sternly. "Please take your seats and we will begin class."

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied, grabbing an empty desk in the very front of the classroom. Ron took the adjacent chair. He scanned the classroom and noticed that it was much larger then his defense class. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that it encompassed every Hogwarts house. Hermione caught his eye and gave him a disappointed look while Neville was sitting next to her chuckling at the expression.

"Welcome to sixth year Transfiguration." The professor said, drawing Harry from his thoughts.

"I'm glad to see that many of you saw fit to continue with this course." She continued with a slightly proud smile.

"In this NEWT level course." McGonnagall started. "You will learn the subtleties of the art."

"How to use Transfiguration to improve a great many situations." She said, removing her wand. "The ability to create something from nothing is a wonderful and dangerous power to command."

"How many of you have been stuck in a room without a place to sit?" She asked, everybody in the class raised their hand. With a wave of her wand the squishiest armchair Harry had ever seen appeared, floating about a meter off the ground. The students clapped as the professor lowered her creation to the ground and sat down, sinking deeply into the cushions.

"Who can tell me the most important thing involved in a successful transfiguration?" Professor McGonnagall asked. "Weather it be a transfiguration, animation, conjuration."

At first nobody raised a hand, but after a moment Hermione slowly put hers up.

"Technique." She said, her voice giving away her uncertainty.

"Not a bad answer." The professor replied, with a slight smile at the witch who reminded her so much of herself. "Obviously, the correct technique is important to any spell in this class."

"We are looking for something deeper." McGonnagall said, leaving the statement open for interpretation. Harry thought hard about the question, closing his eyes he recalled exactly what it felt like when he used his magic.

"Intent." Harry said simply, causing his best friend to look at him strangely

"Ten points to Gryffindor." She said. "Next time use your hand Mr. Potter."

"Intent." The professor continued. "Is the single most influential aspect of transfiguration."

"Any wizard could conjure a wooden chair to sit on, but my intent was to create the most comfortable and relaxing chair I could."

"I used my minds eye to create the image of what I wanted." She continued, motioning to the armchair she was sitting in. "I forced my magic to contour to my intent and here is the result."

She allowed her words to sink into the class. Hermione was scribbling into her notebook furiously. Harry smiled as he thought of his head of house. He could tell that she truly had a passion for her field by the way she spoke of it. Harry had never heard his professor deliver a lecture quite like this, he supposed that her NEWT classes were closest to her heart. He could understand why it would be nicer to teach a class where every student truly wanted to be there, he did have the DA afterall.

"Today we will work on conjuration of inanimate objects." She said. "Start slowly with a white china plate."

"When you can call it at will, attempt to conjure plates with different designs by varying your 'intent'." Professor McGonnagall said putting emphasis on the word. The students set off to work with the rest of the class period. Harry, with his advanced training, had no problem calling his plate into fruition. He experimented with different designs changing from circular patterns to smiley faces, even a dragon image. Ron caught on very quickly with the conjuring, but had difficulty with the designs. With a bit of coaching from his best friend the red head was able to manage some crude colored ring designs.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, it seems that you have quite a knack for the subject." McGonnagall said as she passed by their table. "A word after class, if you don't mind."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and went back to work. The class finished and the students made their way out of the classroom.

"I'll catch up to you in the common room." Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and Neville as they filed out.

"Ok mate." Ron replied.

"Catch you later." Neville added.

Harry placed his books into his sack and approached his head of houses desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnagall said motioning to the comfortable looking armchair she had conjured during the lesson.

"It has occurred to me that our quidditch team is without a captain." She began. Harry immediately knew where the conversation was headed. "Your lifetime ban has been repealed by the governors."

"The position is yours if you like." She commented.

"Definitely Professor." Harry replied excitedly.

"Very well then." She smiled. "I would advise you to schedule a tryout at your convenience."

"Lets see." Harry said looking thoughtful. "Were in need of a new keeper, a couple beaters, and a chaser."

"I'll leave the team decisions up to you Mr. Potter." McGonnagall said. "However, I have become quite fond of polishing the trophy on my desk."

"I won't let you down professor." Harry remarked, grin evident on his face. The young Gryffindor gave a flourish of his hand and tugged on his magical core. A shiny red apple appeared out of nowhere. The professor accepted it with a warm smile as Harry took off toward his common room. After he had left the professor examined the fruit her student had given her. She smiled, reminiscing at the thought of a perfect silent, wandless, conjuration; it wasn't the first apple she had received from a messy haired Potter.

…..

Harry raced through the maze of corridors, making his way quickly back to the common room. He nearly smashed through the portrait hole in his excitement. Ron and Hermione sat together looking over a bit of parchment that Harry guessed was homework, while Ginny and Neville sat in individual armchairs reading.

"Hey guys." Harry called, causing them to look up.

"You're looking at the newest Gryffindor quidditch captain." He said proudly.

"Congratulations." They all said.

"When are tryouts mate?" Ron said excitedly.

"Thinking of going out?" Harry said with mock seriousness. "Think you can hack it?"

"There is nothing I couldn't handle, oh captain my captain." Ron said, mockingly puffing his chest out.

"Well we definitely need a new keeper." Harry replied with a smile. "So I reckon your in, but only if you keep calling me that."

"Harry, you have to hold a tryout at least." Hermione scolded, seeing the smile appear on Ron's face. "you can't show favoritism to your friends."

"I'm the captain." Harry said sticking his tongue out at his best friend. "I can do whatever I want."

"I suppose I'll need my star chaser to help with the tryouts." Harry said turning to the youngest Weasley.

"I'd be honored Captain." She said placing her hand to her forehead pretending to swoon.

"Really Gin." Harry said placing his hands on his waist. "When is good for you?"

"How about Thursday afternoon, before dinner?" She supplied.

"I'm going to post a notice right now." He said turning to his bushy haired friend. "Hermione, got a few spare bits of parchment?"

The witch obliged and Harry wrote up a few notices with the date of the tryout. He used sticking charms to post the fliers about the common room. Harry fielded a few quick questions from housemates who were interested in the tryouts. He sat down with Ron who quickly abandoned his homework to talk quidditch. Before long it was time for Charms.

The four sixth years walked together to the large classroom. Flitwick was at his usual position, standing on a stack of books behind the podium at the head of the classroom. When the hour struck Flitwick began class. The tiny professor started with a quick review then moved on to more difficult charm work.

"Remember class." He stated, wand in hand. "when you use the incantation, the movement is more of a downward push."

"Like so." "Aguamenti." The Professor said waving his wand for the class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all picked up on the material very quickly. Flitwick even commenting on Neville's vastly improving aptitude for the subject. The class was quick and fun as usual and after the lecture ended the group stayed behind at Harry's request.

"Professor could I have a word?" Harry asked after the last student had left.

"Absolutely, Harry my boy." He replied with a cheerful smile.

"You see professor." Harry began. "Last year with Umbridge here we thought that our defense marks would suffer. And with everything going on nowadays we thought a defense group would be a good idea."

"Oh Potter." Flitwick began. "I am familiar with Dumbledore's Army. Who do you think removed the curse from Marietta. It was a charmed list that Mrs. Granger used."

"Well the thing is." Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to get some staff support."

"We were wondering if you would like to attend and lend some of your expertise." The Gryffindor asked bluntly.

"That would be delightful Harry." The tiny professor nodded.

"Excellent." Harry replied. "I have to set up our house quidditch team this week so I will get back to you about the first meeting sometime after class next week."

"I will certainly be looking forward to it Mr. Potter."

……………….

Harry stood in front of the troop of Gryffindor quidditch hopefuls with Ginny at his side. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed that half of the house had shown up for the trials. At the moment there were four spaces open on the team since Harry decided to allow former teammates a walk on spot. The positions up for grab were the beaters, one chaser, and a keeper. Harry and Ginny were conducting the tryout, Katie Bell who was in her seventh year had approached Harry earlier in the day expressing her desire to bring the cup back to the red and gold.

"Alright you lot." Harry said pointing at the crowd. "I want you to line up in groups of ten."

The gryffindors did as they were told and soon Harry had the groups flying laps around the pitch. He mounted his firebolt to gain a better vantage point on the hopefuls. He could spot the more seasoned flyers fairly easily. Using Ginny as his assistant he selected which of the students would make it into the second round of tryouts. Harry had weeded the group of over sixty students down to fifteen who would receive individual tryouts. Turns out that Ron only had one person competing with him for the slot of Gryffindor keeper, a muscular, wiry haired youth named Cormac McClaggen who kept shooting furtive glances at a certain bushy haired Gryffindor prefect..

"McClaggen." Harry said with authority. "Man the rings."

"You too Ron."

Harry had the six chaser hopefuls square off against each other using Ron and McClaggen as respective keepers. Seven people had come out for the two beater positions. Off the bat, Harry could see that only two of the chaser hopefuls had any real potential. After conferring with his red haired assistant he had pretty much made a decision. The beaters were a closer contest, none had the flair of Fred and George but Harry did his best to select the two that appeared most suited. The keeper situation, however, was getting quite desperate. Ron was obviously having confidence issues, while McClaggen showed no such disposition. Harry remedied this by sending Ginny into the game on Ron's team. After she had registered a couple quick points against the guy, Harry called the session to an end.

"Alright I've got the roster pretty much finalized." Harry stated to the small group. "If I call your name, stick around."

"The rest of you bugger off."

"Chasers are Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Demelza Robbins."

"Beaters are Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote."

"And Keeper, Ron Weasley." Harry finished. "Everyone else, Better luck next year."

The hopefuls who didn't make the team left the pitch, but not after a slight confrontation with Cormac over the keeper position. Harry brushed him off and addressed his new team with enthusiasm. The tryout ended and the team walked back up to the castle to get cleaned off.

…..

The second week of classes had began and Harry was enjoying his sixth year immensely thus far. After two practices, the house quidditch team seemed to be on the same page. Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite rigorous. Snape now demanded that spells be cast silently, such a request was not unreasonable to the NEWT students. Harry had no problem with anything the greasy professor could throw his way. Transfiguration was eventful as the students learned to control advanced magic. Harry had approached his head of house and offered her a chance to oversee a DA meeting. He told her that he was going to plan a lecture on conjuration as a defense strategy and would appreciate any expertise she could lend. McGonnagall practically beamed at her student as she accepted his invitation. Harry found himself finishing up his Tuesday charms lesson and decided to approach the former dueling champion.

"Hello Professor." Harry started. "About our discussion last week."

"Right Mr. Potter." Flitwick nodded. "Regarding the DA?"

"Yes sir." "I was thinking that Friday would be the first meeting, around eight."

"Friday would be quite adequate." The minute professor nodded.

"Fantastic sir." Harry responded with a smile. "Our room is on the seventh floor behind the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy."

"Oh yes, the Come and Go room." Flitwick said knowingly. "Marvelous bit of charm work that room."

"Well then ill see you there, Friday evening professor." Harry said turning to leave. "Thanks again."

…………

Harry approached the raised platform that the Room of Requirement had provided him. He had never expected such a turnout. Harry guessed that there must have been more then fifty people that showed up to the meeting. He took the stage and peered out at the group. He was glad to notice that all four houses were represented in the crowd, though the Slytherin students seemed to keep to themselves.

"Um- Hello everyone." Harry began. "W-welcome to Dumbledore's Army."

"For those of you who weren't with us least year, We formed this group to resist that old toad Umbridge, and learn a bit of practical defense in the process." The boy-who-lived continued.

"Umbridge and her Inquisitorial squad finally shut us down." Harry said with a grimace. "But I received the headmaster's permission to continue as a sanctioned club this year."

"The list that you signed when you arrived is a charmed document." He continued. "Should you wish ill of the group or try in any way to betray us or what we stand for you will suffer the consequences. You have all been forewarned."

"For the first half, I think that we should divide up into pairs and practice our shields." Harry said. "I would like to thank our own charms professor, Professor Flitwick, for agreeing to work with us all."

"If you are having any other trouble." The Gryffindor said motioning to his friends who were off to the side. "Direct any other questions to either Hermione, Ron, Neville or Ginny."

"So Shield Charms volley stunning and disarming curses back and forth." Harry ordered. The groups formed and took their places at separate sides of the magical room. Soon the air was thick with bright red spells bouncing off of gleaming golden shields at either end of the room. The four Gryffindors moved through the crowds correcting techniques as they observed. Between them and the Charms Professor the bulk of the class had caught on very quickly. Once Harry was satisfied with the groups grasp of the basic offensive and defensive charms he took the stage once again.

"Ok it looks like everybody is doing well with that." Harry commented, beaming at the students. "Okay, last year, we worked with the Patronus charm."

"How many of you are able to cast a corporeal patronus?" Harry asked. Roughly one quarter of the students, mostly from older years, raised their hands.

"Alright, since Voldemort has enlisted the help of Dementors, I think it would be advantageous for us to learn." Harry said.

"For those of you that don't know. A Patronus is a kind of positive force that imitates the emotions a dementor feeds upon, acting as a shield between you and it." Harry said, voice carrying across the room for everyone to hear. "The charm we will attempt to learn here is very advanced magic, well beyond the OWL."

"The incantation is." Harry said clearing his throat. "Expecto Patronum!"

"But, the incantation alone will not work unless you are concentrating, with everything you have, on a single happy memory." Harry emphasized the latter part. He allowed his words to sink in for a moment before continuing. "Think back through your life for a time that you really felt that feeling of joy and happiness well up in your heart. Then focus as hard as you can, that with the incantation should net you success."

"Any questions so far?" One boy from Slytherin, toward the back of the group, raised his hand slowly.

"Um. In the back. You there." Harry said, pointing at the slytherin. "What's your name?"

"Malcolm Braddock." He replied. "What does a patronus look like?"

"Good question." Harry said with a reassuring smile. "A Patronus is unique to its caster. For instance mine takes the form of a stag, where Hermione's takes the form of an otter."

"Right." Harry said feeling that the question was answered as well as he could. "Well why doesn't everyone give it a go. Those of you who can conjur a fully corporeal patronus, if you would please assist those having trouble."

Harry moved off of the pedestal to walk among the students. He was pleasantly reassured every time he saw inter-house relations working so seamlessly. Toward the end of the meeting the diminutive charms professor caught Harry making his way back to the front of the group.

"Well done indeed Mr. Potter." Flitwick said jovially. "I was thinking Harry. If you would oblige an old man in a humble duel for instructional purposes, I would be honored."

"It would be my pleasure sir." Harry replied, jumping up onto the stage. "Alright, well everyone seems to be making good progress, don't be discouraged if you weren't totally successful the first time around. It took me weeks of daily work before I was able to do this successfully and as far as I saw, everyone managed to cunjur something."

"Now Professor Flitwick has asked if I would like to participate in an instructional duel." Harry began with a smile. "If you are interested, then by all means stick around, if not, we shall see you all next Friday same time."

Harry turned away from the audience and removed his bulky outer robe. He noticed that not one person had left the room. He sighed, hoping that he would be able to put up a respectable showing for his friends. Everyone in the school had heard the rumors that Flitwick had been a dueling champion, even Sirius had eluded at it a few times. The professor climbed onto the stage. Flitwick asked the students to take a step back, and with a wave of his wand the platform was magically expanded to nearly the entire length of the room. Harry walked to one side of the platform and Flitwick to the other. The professor was wearing blue teaching robes while Harry was in black muggle slacks and a collared white shirt that was part of the Hogwarts dress code. Harry bowed to his opponent who returned it respectfully. The former champion adopted an advanced dueling position while Harry used his normal sideways turn, wand still holstered on his wrist, which hung at his side. Flitwick gave a nod that Harry returned and the duel began.

The professor was the first to strike sending a brilliant sly-blue curse toward the young wizard. Harry reacted in a flash. The Gryffindor flicked his wrist sending his wand into his grasp, with a fluid upward motion unleashed a silent contego shield charm. The bright curse ricocheted off the top of the shield into the ceiling.

Harry responded with a string of disarming curses, which the professor dodged with unusual grace. Harry filed the strategy away in the back of his head. As the professor was spinning away from the young mans curses, he let fly two of his own stunning spells.

Harry was caught of guard and had to dive out of the way. He recovered quickly and sent a brilliant red stunner, from the ground, back at the professor.

Flitwisk raised a protego shield to deflect the curse then turned to square up with his opponent. Harry decided to turn up the heat on his teacher. The Gryffindor launched into a string of stunners followed by an overpowered bludgeoning charm. The professor raised a powerful shield to deflect the youth's onslaught. Three red curses impacted on the translucent shield with a resounding clang. The final bludgeoning curse was enough the shatter the professor's defense, causing him to dive to the side. Harry moved to advance on his teacher, but in mid dive the diminutive duelist unleashed a disarming hex that caught Harry by surprise. The spell impacted square and Harry saw the wand plucked from his grip.

'accio' Harry thought, raising his hand and calling forth his magic. The wand immediately reversed direction and flew directly back to the Gryffindor's hand. Flitwick looked gobsmacked as Harry caught the wand and in the same catching motion, slashed downward. Harry's spell was off target, but hopefully the professor wouldn't catch the eight degree flourish at the end of his movement. The crowd watched as the bright red spell curved, in an elliptical path, directly towards the charms professor. Flitwick's eyes opened wide as the spell circumvented his shield causing him to dive out of the way. The arching spell caught the tiny man in the leg sending his wand into the audience, ending the duel. The entire room was silent for a moment as the Professor got to his feet. He studied his student thoughtfully and gave him a clap. The DA followed suit and an excited murmur broke out over the students.

"Marvelous Potter." Flitwick said, shaking the young gryffindor's hand. "Simply marvelous."

……………….

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. Some death eater action next chappie.


End file.
